BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 20. EPILOG. Aku tak bisa membaca hatimu, tak juga bisa mengerti keinginanmu, namun ketika rasa cinta itu mulai tumbuh, yang ku inginkan hanya satu, bisakah kau menganggapku secara nyata sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan bukan hanya sebagai seorang pengganti... KAIHUN. YAOI. Family. End.
1. Chapter 1

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : GS untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Ini genre yang jarang banget aku lirik, tapi karena keseringan baca ff dengan tema dan genre kek gini di grup, jadinya mau nyoba juga. Entah hasilnya bakal bagus atau malah absurd #plakk

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tak pernah mengira di usianya yang baru 21 tahun, ia akan menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Canggung, itu sudah pasti. Bingung, itu juga pasti. Bagaimana tidak, hanya karena ia baru saja menolong seorang yeoja yang sedang bersama seorang anak kecil dari korban penjambretan, ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dipanggil 'Mama' oleh bocah menggemaskan yang ada di gendongan yeoja itu. Tentu saja, Sehun sangat kaget. Demi Tuhan, ia seorang namja dan kemudian di panggil mama oleh seorang bocah laki laki yang Sehun perkirakan berusia sekitar 4 tahun? Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Belum lagi habis rasa kekagetan di dalam diri Sehun karena panggilan anak itu, secara tiba tiba saja yeoja yang ia tolong tadi memintanya untuk berbicara secara pribadi, dan Sehun menyanggupinya. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di sebuah cafe yang sepi, dan Sehun menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu kentara dengan apa yang ingin di katakan yeoja itu. dan ketika ucapan itu akhirnya ia dengar, dunia Sehun serasa berputar. Yeoja itu dengan tegas mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai menantunya dan juga ibu dari bocah yang sedari tadi ia pangku, hanya karena bocah itu memanggilnya 'MAMA'.

Sehun langsung menolak, pikirannya masih waras untuk tidak menerima lamaran mendadak dari seorang yeoja yang baru ia kenal. Tapi yeoja itu dengan keras kepala, terus mendesak Sehun. Ia bilang, selama anaknya menduda, bocah yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kim Taeoh itu tidak pernah mau dekat dengan siapapun selain ayah dan juga neneknya, yaitu yeoja itu sendiri, dan suatu keajaiban karena bocah itu langsung mau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan mama, karena sebab itulah yeoja itu ingin menjadikan Sehun menantunya.

Sehun lagi lagi menolak, berpikir kalau ia tak bisa mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia tidak mau tertipu lagi. Hidup sebatang kara sejak lahir, tinggal di panti asuhan hingga berumur 17 tahun dan kemudian mencoba peruntungan untuk bekerja di kota dan akhirnya tertipu muslihat temannya sendiri yang memanfaatkan kepolosannya, ia di jual ke seorang pria tua dan kaya, beruntung Sehun bisa kabur sebelum pria itu bisa menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan sekarang ia harus berhati hati karena bisa saja yeoja di depannya ini berniat menipunya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Jongin adalah pria yang baik. Dia hanya menjadi sedikit dingin setelah kematian istrinya, tapi aku yakin ia akan bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Sehun hanya diam, ia tidak kenal dengan seorang namja yang bernama Jongin ini.

"Ku mohon padamu, nak..."

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, ibu panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal dulu memperlakukannya dan dengan buruk, ia dipaksa bekerja sepanjang hari setelah ia pulang sekolah hingga malam dan tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Namun kesadaran bahwa ia tidak bisa menyerahkan hidupnya pada orang yang baru di kenalnya lagi lagi membuat Sehun berusaha menolaknya. Ia bahkan dengan tidak sopan berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat pergi dari hadapan yeoja itu.

Namun suara tangisan dan panggilan mama dari bocah di pangkuan yeoja itu mengurungkan langkahnya dan menggugah hati nuraninya. Sehun memandang bocah malang itu dengan perasaan sedih, tahu persis bagaimana rasanya seorang anak kecil yang kekurangan kasih sayang, karena ia dulu juga seperti itu. Sehun dilema, haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya dan menyetujui rencana yeoja itu. dan akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan hati nuraninya sendiri, Sehun mengiyakan permintaan yeoja itu. semua karena bocah tampan yang kini tertawa bahagia di dalam gendongannya. Kim Taeoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan dari Kim Jongin, selain mendengar kabar kalau istrinya telah meninggal dan juga berita yang sekarang di bawa oleh ibunya. Bahwa ia telah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menikah dengannya. Jongin hanya memijit keningnya, ketika ibunya bercerita dengan begitu semangat tentang betapa manis dan imutnya namja itu. ini juga salah satu hal yang membuat kepala Jongin serasa mau pecah, ibunya memilihkan seorang namja untuknya. Hell, Jongin itu normal, istri pertamanya seorang yeoja cantik yang begitu ke ibuan, dan sekarang ibunya memintanya untuk menikah dengan seorang namja? Kenapa Jongin merasa seorang ibunya menjadi semakin tidak waras?

"Apa bedanya Jongin, toh mau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia juga bisa memuaskanmu. Ya mungkin ia tidak memiliki dada yang sebesar Kyungsoo, tapi dia sangat cantik."

Jongin bingung, harus memakai alasan apalagi untuk menolak keinginan ibunya, karena di dalam hatinya sekarang ini, hanya ada Kyungsoo, ibu dari putra semata wayangnya, Kim Taeoh. Kyungsoo meninggal karena kecelakaan, tepat di usia Taeoh yang baru menginjak seminggu. Jongin sangat terpukul karena kehilangan soosk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Hidupnya berubah, ia bahkan menjadi gila kerja dan mengabaikan Taeoh yang di asuh oleh ibunya. Hingga setahun berlalu, ibunya akhirnya berhasil menyadarkannya kalau ia mempunyai seorang anak yang masih butuh kasih sayang darinya. Dan kehidupan Jongin kembali berangsur normal, namun bukan berarti rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo memudar, cinta itu masih sama dan terus melekat di hatinya. Karena itulah ia tidak ingin menikah lagi. Tapi sekarang ibunya meminta kepadanya untuk menikahi seorang namja yang bahkan tidak Jongin kenal sama sekali.

"Setidaknya kalau kau masih belum bisa mencintainya, kau bisa melakukan itu semua demi putramu. Bagaimanapun juga Taeoh memerlukan sosok yang bisa ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu, Jongina..."

Dan Jongin bisa apa. Ia sangat mencintai putranya dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi bisa membuat putranya itu tertawa bahagia. Termasuk mengorbankan hatinya yang menjerit tak rela karena ini jelas seperti pengkhianatan bagi cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, tapi demi Taeoh ia harus rela berkorban.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Sehun bilang bersedia, yeoja yang baru ia ketahui bernama Suho itu sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia akan menikahkan dirinya dengan Jongin secepatnya. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu kalau secepatnya itu artinya adalah hari ini. Ini bahkan baru hari ketiga sejak pertemuan mereka dan Suho dengan tak sabar menariknya masuk ke sebuah gedung megah tempat resepsi akan di laksanakan.

Setelah acara pemberkatan dan kini Sehun sudah resmi menikah dengan Jongin, namja itu kemudian membawa Sehun pergi ke sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun berhalaman luas. Untuk sesaat Sehun dibuat kagum dengan rumah itu, selama ini ia selalu tinggal di daerah yang kumuh hingga ini semua terasa menjadi terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Setelah ini kau akan tinggal di rumah ini. Kau sudah tahu tugasmu bukan?"

Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat kening Sehun sedikit berkerut, kenapa ia merasa ucapan Jongin terasa seperti orang yang sedang berbicara dengan pembantu? Namun ia tetap menjawabnya. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

Jongin menatap lurus pada Sehun yang sedikit menunduk, apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar, Sehun memang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tapi hanya itu saja, Jongin bahkan tidak merasakan getaran apapun padanya. mungkin hatinya memang sudah membeku hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, milikku dan milik Taeoh."

Sehun diam, menyimak ucapan Jongin.

"Kau akan tidur dengan Taeoh, kamarnya yang pintunya bercat biru itu."

Sesaat Sehun tertegun, jadi ia tidak akan sekamar dengan Jongin? Lalu untuk apa mereka menikah kalau akhirnya tidurpun harus terpisah?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang lain masuk ke kamarku, banyak kenanganku dengan Kyungsoo di sana dan aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang merusak kenanganku. Kau tahu bukan aku tidak mencintaimu, aku menikah denganmu hanya karena Taeoh menyukaimu, jadilah pengasuh yang baik untuknya."

Penjelasan Jongin membuat Sehun mengerti, ia sebenarnya juga tidak diharapkan oleh Jongin di sini. Namja itu terpaksa menerimanya, karena Taeoh yang membutuhkannya. Diam-diam setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun, teringat ucapannya dulu yang ingin menikah hanya sekali dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, impiannya itu sekarang harus kandas, teringat akan dirinya yang akan terjebak menjadi pengasuh Taeoh dan bukan sebagai istri dan ibu di rumah ini. Sekali lagi takdir mempermainkan Sehun, namun ia harus bertahan, paling tidak sampai Taeoh sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi dan Jongin akan membuangnya seperti sampah tak berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon review ya kalau mau ff ini dilanjutkan...

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

Syakila8894


	2. Chapter 2

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : GS untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah berkenan review di chapter pertamanya. Mohon tetap review di chapter ini dan seterusnya ya.

Dan thanks for kak Juju Jongodult yang udah ngasih masukan untuk profesi Jongin di ff ini.

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama Sehun menjadi istri Jongin telah di mulai ketika ia membuka matanya dan menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang. Melirik ke samping dan menemukan seorang anak kecil terlelap dengan begitu pulas, menyadarkan Sehun bahwa harinya tak akan pernah sama lagi dengan hari hari sebelumnya.

Karena itulah, setelah mencuci muka, ia segera bergegas turun ke dapur untuk memasak. Meski sempat bingung harus memasak apa karena bahan di dalam kulkas yang menipis dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa masakan kesukaan Taeoh dan Jongin, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi saja pagi itu.

Di saat ia sedang sibuk memasak, suara tangisan terdengar dari kamar yang ia tempati dengan Taeoh.

"Hiks... Hiks... Huwaaaaa... Mamaaaaa..."

"Iya, Taeoh sebentar." Masih dengan memegang spatula, Sehun berlari menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin keluar dari dalam kamar dan bergegas mendahuluinya ke kamar Taeoh. ia berdiri diam di depan pintu menyaksikan Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh dan mencoba menenangkan bocah itu.

Jongin meliriknya dengan sinis, "Kemana saja kau, kenapa meninggalkan Taeoh."

"Maaf..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia meremas apron yang dipakainya dengan gugup, "Aku sedang memasak tadi."

"Apa kau tahu tugasmu yang sebenarnya saat kau menikah denganku?" Jongin sama sekali tidak memelankan suaranya meski Taeoh menangis makin nyaring mengira ayahnya marah kepadanya.

"Itu... aku..."

"Tugasmu itu menjaga Taeoh, dan tak usah bersikap seolah kau istri yang kucintai dan harus memasak makanan untukku."

"Maaf..." Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa begitu gugup.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Ya sudah kau tenangkan Taeoh, tidak usah memasak dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, ia sedikit mendongak, menatap Taeoh yang masih terisak. "Taeoh mau sama mama?" tanyanya ragu, takut kalau Jongin marah lagi karena ia yang menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan mama.

"Hiks... mau..." jawab Taeoh masih dengan terisak, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sehun bersiap menyambutnya. Namun, sebelum Sehun sempat mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin, namja itu lebih dulu menjauhkan tubuhnya, hingga Sehun kembali terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau..." ucap Jongin dengan suara keras.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tubuh gemetar, apalagi kesalahannya kali ini ?

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada apron berwarna biru yang dipakai Sehun.

"Ini... aku menemukannya di dekat lemari..."

"Kenapa kau memakai barang milik istriku?" murka Jongin. "Lepas, dan jangan pernah lagi memakai barang apapun milik Kyungsoo."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun melepas apron itu. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh di pipinya.

Jongin hanya diam dan menyerahkan Taeoh ke dalam dekapan Sehun. "Tenangkan Taeoh dan ku harap kau tidak meledakkan dapurku."

"Oh..." Sehun terkesiap, mengingat tadi ia tidak sempat mematikan kompor. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, namja manis itubergegas pergi ke dapur bersama dengan Taeoh di gendongannya.

Sepeninggal Sehun dan Taeoh, Jongin tetap berdiam di dalam kamar itu. Ia melirik pada apron biru yang Sehun letakkan di tepi kasur Taeoh. Jongin memejamkan matanya mengingat banyak kenangan yang sudah ia lalui bersama Kyungsoo ketika ia menemani istrinya itu memasak di dapur, di masa masa awal pernikahan mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya, mianhe..." setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah itu berubah kembali menjadi datar. Ia menghapus dengan kasar air matanya sebelum mengambil apron itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu di dapur, Sehun sibuk menenangkan Taeoh sembari meneruskan masakannya yang untungnya tidak gosong.

"Hiks... tak ada ayam...?" Taeoh mengusapkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata bercampur ingus ke baju yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun mengingat ingat isi kulkas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, sayang. Tidak ada ayam pagi ini," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi, Taeoh dan papa suka ayam..." bocah itu tampak begitu sedih dan bersiap menangis lagi.

"Taeoh mau ayam? Nanti kita belanja ya. Mama akan belikan untuk Taeoh, tapi pagi ini Taeoh makan ini dulu ya..." bujuk Sehun.

Taeoh memandang ke arah nasi goreng yang telah matang itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak mau.. Taeoh mau ayam... Taeoh tidak mau makan itu..."

Sehun menatap sedih pada masakan yang sepertinya tidak akan ada yang memakannya pagi ini. "Arra... mama akan ganti baju dan setelah itu kita pergi belanja ayam." Sehun memaksakan senyumannya, ia menghapus air mata di pipi Taeoh dan berbalik. Saat itulah ia langsung bertatapan mata dengan Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat ia berjalan melewati Sehun, duduk dengan santai di kursinya dan mulai meminum kopi yang memang sudah Sehun siapkan sedari tadi.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin dalam diam, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, saat Jongin menyendok nasi goreng yang ia buat tadi.

"Taeoh mau makan sayang?" tanya Jongin tanpa berpaling.

"Tidak mau... Taeoh mau ayam..."

"Yakin?" Jongin menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Terdiam sejenak saat ia merasakan masakan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya, menggigit bibir, takut kalau rasanya tidak enak. "Masakan mama enak... Taeoh pasti suka..."

Diam diam Sehun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa saat hasil masakannya di puji oleh Jongin.

"Taeoh mau... tapi mama yang suapin..."

Sehun mengangguk menyanggupi dan ia segera duduk di seberang Jongin dengan Taeoh dipangkuannya. Ia mengambil sebuah piring yang kosong dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng.

"Kau jangan senang dulu..."

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang ingin menyuapi Taeoh langsung terhenti, ia menatap kearah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku mengatakan itu, hanya karena aku ingin Taeoh sarapan."

Ucapan datar Jongin, sukses membuat perasaan senang di hati Sehun buyar seketika, ia memaksakan senyumnya lagi dan mengangguk ke arah Jongin.

"Lain kali, kalau dia tak mau makan, kau harus berusaha membujuknya," Kecam Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa eomma memilihmu sebagai istriku kalau mengurus anak saja kau tak mampu."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan desakan air mata yang ingin jatuh ke pipinya. Ya, ia harus mengakui itu, ia memang tak bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik, mengingat dirinya yang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian sejak ia masih bayi, membuatnya juga kesulitan melakukan hal hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain.

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, kau memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo..." gumam Jongin. "Aku akan berangkat ke kampus sekarang. Kau jagalah Taeoh dengan baik."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Taeoh, setelah tak lupa mencium kening putranya dulu.

"Mama... Taeoh mau ayam..."

"Habiskan dulu makanan Taeoh ya..." bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak mau... Taeoh mau ayam..." ucap Taeoh keras kepala.

Sehun menatap ke arah makanan di piring Taeoh yang baru sedikit bocah itu makan. "Apa masakan mama tidak enak?"

"Taeoh mau ayam..." jawab Taeoh cepat.

"Yah, apa yang bisa aku harapkan," Sehun tertawa pelan, dengan air mata yang jatuh bercucuran di pipinya. "Bahkan seorang anak kecilpun tak akan pernah ingin menghargai orang sepertiku." Ia menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. "Jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun Oh Sehun, terima saja kalau takdir hidupmu memang menyedihkan." Sehun bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap pada Taeoh yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mama sakit... kenapa mama menangis?" tangan bocah mungil itu ingin menyentuh pipi Sehun, tapi Sehun lebih dulu mengelak.

"Mama tak apa," ucapnya dengan pelan. "Sekarang ayo mandi dan bersiap siap belanja." Sehun mengingat tabungannya yang tak seberapa, yah semoga saja cukup untuk membelikan anak ini ayam.

"Hiks, mama sakit..." Taeoh masih berusaha menggapai wajah Sehun.

"Mama tidak sakit kok." Jemari Sehun mengusap wajah Taeoh dengan lembut.

"Mama malah kalena Taeoh minta ayam? Hiks... Taeoh janji tidak akan minta lagi, hiks... tapi mama jangan pelgi..." Taeoh memeluk dengan erat tubuh Sehun.

Sehun membalas pelukan Taeoh dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada bingkai foto di dinding ruang makan, foto Jongin dengan istrinya dan juga Taeoh saat bayi. _"Aku pikir saat aku menerima permintaan orang tua itu, paling tidak aku akan mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dirumah ini. Ternyata aku egois ya, aku tak sadar siapa diriku, aku jelas tak sebanding denganmu yang sangat dicintai Jongin hyung."_

"Sudah berhenti menangis, sekarang Taeoh mandi ya." Bujuk Sehun.

"Sama mama...?"

"Iya sayang, sama mama..."

Setelah membereskan meja makan, Sehun segera beranjak menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama Taeoh tanpa menyadari sesosok tubuh tinggi yang tengah bersandar di dinding ruang tengah, sedari tadi mendengarkan ucapannya dan Taeoh.

Orang itu, Kim Jongin, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Otaknya terus mencerna ucapan Sehun, sebelum ia meraih handphonenya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Hanya butuh satu deringan ketika kemudian orang di seberang sana menjawab.

"Hyung... ini aku... bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"..."

"Cari tahu tentang orang yang bernama Oh Sehun, kau tau dia bukan. Orang yang dijadikan eomma sebagai istriku."

"..."

"Aku mengerti, kabari aku secepatnya." Jongin menutup teleponnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar yang ditempati Sehun dan Taeoh.

Sehun yang sedang membuka pakaian Taeoh langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin di dalam kamar.

"Papa..." Taeoh menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Hai sayang... jagoan papa mau mandi ya?" Jongin melirik sebentar pada Sehun, menyadari bagaimana usaha namja itu untuk menutupi kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah, itu..." Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Ini..." ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Sehun. "Gunakan itu untuk belanja keperluan dapur."

"Baiklah..." Sehun mengangguk, sebelum meletakkan uang itu di atas meja dan menggendong Taeoh, bersiap membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin mengelus kepala Taeoh sebentar sebelum ia juga beranjak keluar dari kamar Taeoh dan kali ini ia benar benar pergi ke kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mengajar ketika kakaknya menghadang langkahnya di depan ruang kelas.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menatap pada kakaknya dengan heran. "Tak biasanya kau langsung datang kemari tanpa menelponku dulu."

"Apa benar kau sudah menikah kembali?" Baekhyun, kakak dari Jongin bertanya tanpa basa basi.

Jongin melirik pada anak muridnya yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kita bicarakan ini diruanganku." Ucapnya tegas.

Baekhyun menurut, ia melangkah beriringan dengan Jongin menuju ruangan pribadi namja tampan itu.

"Jadi... dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Setelah menutup pintu Jongin segera duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya, di ikuti oleh kakaknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pembantu di rumah eomma yang mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu sebelum menikah?" cecar Baekhyun. "Bahkan eomma dan appa juga merahasiakan hal ini dariku."

Jongin memijit keningnya. "Ini bukan kehendakku, ini semua karena eomma..."

"Sudah ku duga." Baekhyun tampak sinis. "Kau tak mungkin semudah itu mengkhianati sahabatku. Eomma selalu ikut campur masalah hidupmu, dulu ia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo dan sekarang ia menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang ia sukai tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Hyung, sudahlah..." Jongin tampak lelah dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau juga, kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Kau harusnya menolak permintaan eomma."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalau Taeoh menyukainya, ia bahkan memanggilnya mama di awal pertemuan mereka."

"Mwo..." Baekhyun tampak tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau tau dengan pasti, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi kebahagiaan putraku."

"Ck, kau selalu lemah kalau sudah mengenai putramu itu. Baiklah, aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkanku ke rumahmu."

"Aku masih harus mengajar lagi setelah ini," gumam Jongin.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tak perlu kau ada di rumah, aku hanya ingin menemui orang yang sudah eomma pilih, apa dia pantas untukmu atau tidak."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tak akan membunuhnya Jongin, aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang sudah berani merebut posisi sahabatku disampingmu."

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Terserah padamu saja hyung." Ucapnya pasrah. Toh, ia juga tak akan bisa melarang Bakehyun untuk tidak marah pada Sehun, karena jauh di dasar hatinya ia harus mengakui kalau ia juga memiliki rasa marah yang sama pada Sehun, walau di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia juga menyadari kalau ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Sehun.

"Aku pergi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm..." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya Jongin pun bersiap untuk kembali mengajar, sembari berharap kalau Baekhyun tidak bertindak anarkis di rumahnya.

Di lain tempat, Sehun tengah sibuk menyusun barang belanjaannya di dalam kulkas, ketika mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Siapa tamu yang datang?" Sehun menoleh ke arah luar.

"Mama... bel..." Taeoh berjalan mendekat kepada Sehun dengan sepotong ayam goreng di tangannya.

"Iya sayang, mama bukakan pintu untuk tamu kita dulu ya."

Taeoh menggeleng, "Mama... gendooonggg..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Sini, mama gendong..." Dengan sigap, Sehun menggendong Taeoh dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti ke depan pintu.

"YAK, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI."

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara nyaring itu, begitupun dengan Taeoh yang langsung menangis ketakutan.

"Hiks, mama... huweee... Taeoh takut..."

"Tenang sayang, mama di sini..." Sehun memeluk tubuh Taeoh dengan erat sembari menatap bingung kepada tamu yang datang itu.

"MINGGIR, KAU MENGHALANGI JALAN DAN MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN SAJA."

Sehun menyingkir, masih dengan menenangkan Taeoh yang masih terisak. "Kau siapa... maaaf, Jongin sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku tau bodoh, dan kau tak tau siapa aku?"Namja itu menatap sinis pada Sehun. "Bodoh sekali orang yang dipilihkan eomma untuk jodoh Jongin, dia bahkan tak selevel dengan Kyungsoo."

Deg

Perasaan sakit itu lagi, Sehun menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hati yang tersirat di wajahnya. Tak cukupkah hanya Jongin yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Sayang, jangan bicara terlalu keras di hadapan Taeoh..."

Deg

Sehun tak sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Taeoh hingga bocah itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Suara ini? Sehun rasa ia pernah mendengar suara ini, suara yang tak ingin lagi ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu dan...

"Oh Sehun..."

Wajah Sehun memucat, bagaimana bisa takdir tak pernah bisa berpihak padanya, tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan. _Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku._

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Jongin yang tengah mengajar tiba tiba saja diganggu oleh bunyi dering handphonenya. Namja tampan itu sudah hampir marah marah pada orang yang telah mengganggu waktu mengajarnya, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari siapa orang itu. dengan cepat Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau punya kabar apa untukku hyung?"

"..."

"Apa? Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Shit!" Jongin mengumpat. ia teringat pada Baekhyun yang pergi ke rumahnya bersama kakak iparnya, Park Chanyeol.

Jongin setengah berlari memasuki kelasnya dan mengatakan kelas bubar. Sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran. Kalau perkiraannya tepat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti sudah hampir tiba di rumahnya sekarang. Jongin harus ngebut, atau... ia akan terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Karena ini akhir tahun, banyak kerjaan di kantor yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi mohon maaf, kalau setelah ini aku kembali telat update. Mohon tetap review ya...

Salam hangat KaiHun Hard Shiper

Syakila8894


	3. Chapter 3

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : GS untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memundurkan langkahnya ketika namja bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Hiks... mama..." Taeoh makin terisak merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar hebat.

"Tenanglah sayang..." Bahkan nada suara Sehun juga bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi ketika akhirnya ia tak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang dinding di belakangnya. Air mata jatuh berhamburan di pipinya yang tirus.

"Oh Sehun..."

"Hiks... ku mohon jangan mendekat."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan segera menarik tangan suaminya. "Ada apa ini, kau mengenal orang yang dinikahi Jongin?"

Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Sehun yang tampak begitu ketakutan. "Ya, aku pernah mengenalnya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia ketakutan seperti itu?" Baekhyun tampak curiga.

"Hanya... yah, sedikit bersenang senang mungkin..." tatapan Chanyeol lurus pada Sehun yang tampak makin pucat. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Sehun yang tersentak kaget saat ia mengatakan itu. Melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu berlebihan, mungkinkah namja itu trauma? Rasa bersalah yang dulu sempat tenggelam kini muncul lagi dihati Chanyeol, menimbulkan penyesalan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Mwo..." Baekhyun ikut menatap pada Sehun. "Kau pernah bersenang senang dengan namja ini?"

"Hmmm..."

"Dan dia sekarang menjadi adik ipar kita, demi Tuhan, kenapa eomma memilih seorang pelacur menjadi bagian keluarga Kim, aku akan mengatakan ini pada eomma dan Jongin, agar ia cepat cepat menendang hama pengganggu ini dari kehidupan keluarga kita."

"SUDAH CUKUP, PARK BAEKHYUN."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan itu, sontak mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jongin dengan kondisi yang berantakan berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Jongin..." Baekhyun tampak sedikit takut melihat tatapan garang milik Jongin.

Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang terpojok di dinding, menangis ketakutan, dengan Taeoh di dalam pelukannya. Ia mendesah pelan, sepertinya ia terlambat datang. Segera saja ia melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan mengambil Taeoh dari dekapan Sehun, sempat ia lihat tatapan terluka milik Sehun, namun namja manis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan malah kembali menunduk semabri diam diam mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun bersikap masa bodoh. "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang harus ku lakukan."

"Dengan melakukannya di depan anakku?" tatapan Jongin menajam. "TIDAK PERNAH KAH KAU BERPIKIR KALAU ANAKKU BISA SAJA TRAUMA KARENA INI..."

Baekhyun tampak gemetar menghadapi kemarahan Jongin, begitupun dengan Taeoh yang menangis dengan suara keras, bocah itu memberontak dari gendongan Jongin, namun Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di belakang Jongin, Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, sangat bodoh kalau ia berharap Jongin datang demi dirinya, sudah pasti namja itu datang karena anaknya.

"Kau tau Jongin, dia.. orang yang eomma nikahkan denganmu, adalah orang yang pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol. Kau harus menjauhi pelacur itu."

Jongin melirik sebentar pada Sehun dan kemudian beralih menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang tak berhenti menatap pada Sehun yang berusaha sebisanya berlindung di belakang tubuh tinggi Jongin.

"Dan kau bangga karena suamimu pernah tidur dengannya?" cela Jongin. "Lalu apa bedanya kau dan aku, bukankah kita sama sama mendapatkan yang seperti itu?"

"Itu... aku..." Baekhyun tergagap.

"Sekarang keluar dari rumahku dan jangan pernah datang kesini lagi, terutama kau Park Chanyeol, meski kau kakak iparku dan lebih tua dariku, aku tak akan segan segan mematahkan tangan dan kakimu bila mengganggu keluargaku lagi."

"Jongin, jaga bicaramu." Baekhyun tampak marah atas ketidaksopanan Jongin. "Lagi pula lihatlah namja itu, kulit dan rambutnya kusam, kotor itdak terawat, dia tidak sebanding dengan kita. lebih baik kau usir dia dari rumah ini."

"Ini rumahku hyung, dan aku berhak untuk mengusir siapapun dirumahku sendiri. Sekarang pergilah. Sehun itu urusanku dan bukan urusanmu. Berhenti mencampuri urusan rumah tanggaku."

Baekhyun ingin membantah lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dikuasai amarahnya dan juga Sehun yang ketakutan.

"A... aku... ke kamar dulu..." setelah mereka pergi, Sehun memberanikan diri bicara pada Jongin.

"Istirahatlah, kau nampak tidak sehat." Jawab Jongin tanpa berniat menoleh.

"Terima kasih..." Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gemetar menuju kamar yang ia tempati. Di iringi tatapan sendu dari Jongin.

' _Oh Sehun sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, ia tinggal cukup lama di panti asuhan , sebelum keluar dari sana dan hidup di jalanan. Bekerja serabutan untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Dan... ia memiliki masa lalu dengan kakak iparmu, Park Chanyeol.'_

' _Apa? Park Chanyeol?'_

' _Dia pernah di tipu oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai temannya, ia di jual pada tuan Park, ayah dari Chanyeol, namun Sehun berhasil kabur dari tempat itu dengan bantuan dari Chanyeol. Namun... Chanyeol juga tidak tulus menolongnya. Kau tau maksudku bukan. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang telah di lakukan Chanyeol padanya, karena keesokan harinya ia ditemukan warga dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang dan trauma.'_

Jongin mengepalkan jari tangannya saat ia ingat ucapan dari orang kepercayaannya tentang Sehun.

"Papa... Taeoh mau mama... hiks..."

Jongin segera tersadar ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari anaknya. "Ah, ya... ayo kita temui mama di kamar."

Jongin melangkah menuju ke kamar milik anaknya dengan langkah cepat, entah kenapa ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang bisa saja pingsan di dalam sana. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, Jongin tertegun melihat Sehun yang duduk meringkuk di lantai sembari terus terisak dan menggumamkan kata kata yang tak jelas.

Jongin segera menurunkan tubuh Taeoh ke lantai dan membiarkan putranya itu mendekati Sehun.

"Hiks... mama..."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Taeoh dengan matanya yang bersimbah air mata. "Sayang..."

"Hiks... mama..." Taeoh memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Hiks... Taeoh sayang mama... mama jangan nangis lagi, nanti Taeoh sedih..."

Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi mulus Sehun. "Mama juga sayang Taeoh..." bisiknya pelan, di ciumnya kening Taeoh dengan sayang, sebelum membalas pelukan Taeoh.

Di saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Jongin di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau bisa tidurkan Taeoh?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku akan memandikannya dulu." Suara Sehun terdengar serak saat ia menjawab.

"Setelah menidurkan Taeoh datanglah ke kamarku, banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Aku mengerti," raut wajah Sehun terlihat sendu, tentu saja ia paham hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jongin padanya. pastinya ini ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Sehun menghela napas, mencoba menguatkan dirinya, untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terbesar ia akan di depak dari kehidupan Jongin dan harus kembali tinggal di jalanan.

"Aku akan ke rumah eomma dulu, nanti setelah aku pulang, segeralah ke kamar."

"Baik."

Jongin menatap Taeoh sekilas lalu berbalik, meninggalkan kamar itu di iringi tatapan sendu dari Sehun. Akankah semuanya akan berakhir hari ini? Tepat di hari pertama mereka menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai seorang pasangan?

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah Jongin di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu bergema dengan nyaring di ruangan yang sunyi tersebut. Seakan tak menghiraukan suasana yang sepi, Jongin tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal, beranda belakang tempat biasanya ibunya berada saat sore hari. Dan benar saja, saat ia tiba di sana, tampak ibunya sedang asyik duduk di kursi santai sambil membaca sebuah buku dan ditemani secangkir teh hangat.

"Eomma..."

Suho yang sedang asyik membaca, segera menurunkan buku yang menutupi pandangannya. "Eoh, kau datang..." dengan isyarat tangannya, Suho menyuruh anak bungsunya itu untuk duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang membuat anak eomma yang baru menikah, meninggalkan istrinya di rumah di hari pertama pernikahannya dan lebih memilih menemui ibunya."

Jongin tahu, ibunya memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa basi, karena itu ia juga akan berbicara langsung ke pokok permasalahan tanpa perlu repot repot menanyakan kabar ibunya. "Baekkie hyung datang ke kampus dan marah marah karena kita tidak memberitahukannya masalah pernikahanku."

"Hmmm..." Suho meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan meluruskan kakinya. "Kakakmu memang selalu seperti itu kan, dan karena itulah eomma tidak memberitahukannya soal pernikahanmu, karena sudah pasti ia akan berusaha menggagalkan rencana pernikahan itu."

Jongin memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. "Kenapa eomma begitu percaya pada Sehun, eomma juga baru kenal dengannya kan?"

"Sederhana saja, feeling eomma mengatakan dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan ibu yang baik untuk anakmu."

"Eomma, kau tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan orang yang baru kau kenal, bagaimana kalau dia bermaksud menipu keluarga kita, eomma suka kalau melihat aku menjadi duda kedua kalinya?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Suho memandang wajah putranya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Eh, memang kenapa denganku?"

"Kau meninggalkan Sehun di rumah bersama dengan cucuku, kalau kau tidak menaruh rasa percaya padanya, kau pasti tidak akan mempercayakan Taeoh padanya dan lebih memilih membawa Taeoh untuk ikut bersamamu kesini dari pada membiarkan Sehun yang menjaganya karena bisa saja Sehun berbuat jahat padanya. Bukankah kalian juga baru saja saling kenal, tapi kau sudah menanamkan rasa kepercayaan pada dirinya sama seperti eomma."

Jongin diam, benarkah ia mempunyai rasa percaya kepada namja yang kini menjadi istrinya itu?

"Kalau kau sadar satu hal, anakku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo dengan semudah itu saat awal pernikahan kalian."

"Apa karena itu eomma tidak menyukai Kyungie?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa bilang begitu, eomma cukup menyukainya kok, tapi meski menyukainya eomma tidak cukup mempercayainya untuk mengurus dirimu dan Taeoh."

"Eomma..."

"Kyungsoo itu ambisius, kalau kau memang pintar kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu Kim Jongin, tapi kau memang terlalu dibutakan oleh cintamu padanya hingga tidak menyadari hal hal yang harusnya ia lakukan tapi nyatanya tak pernah ia lakukan padamu."

"Eomma cukup, aku tak ingin membahas masalah yang bisa membuat kita bertengkar lagi. Sekarang kembali ke masalah Sehun."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Setelah menemuiku di kampus, Baekkie hyung mengatakan kalau ia dan suaminya akan menemui Sehun di rumah."

"Kau membiarkannya?" tanya Suho.

Jongin mengangguk.

Suho menatap lurus ke depan, "Kenapa? Kau kan tau kalau Baekkie pasti akan berkata yang tidak tidak kepadanya, harusnya kau tidak membiarkannya Kim Jongin. Atau kau sengaja? Kau tak ingin meneruskan pernikahan kalian dan ingin Sehun menjauh?"

Jongin diam.

"Kau akan menyesalinya kalau kau melakukan itu nak, percaya pada eomma, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru dengannya, jalani saja pernikahanmu dengan hati yang ikhlas."

"Aku tak butuh istri pengganti eomma, bagiku Kyungsoo tak bisa tergantikan."

Suho bungkam, sepertinya ini akan sulit, kalau Jongin terus menganggap Sehun sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sudah meminta orang untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan.." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Dia punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun mantan kekasih Chanyeol?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu eomma, kau pasti tahu maksudku bukan. Dia..." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau membiarkan orang yang sudah melakukan perbuatan itu bertemu dengan Sehun, di mana kau meletakkan otakmu Kim Jongin?" Suho yang sepertinya paham apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin, seketika langsung marah.

"Aku juga baru tahu setelah Baekkie hyung dan suaminya pergi ke sana eomma, karena itulah aku bergegas pulang ke rumah, namun... semua sudah terlambat, aku melihat Sehun menangis ketakutan di dalam rumah."

"Dan kau malah pergi ke sini setelah semua kejadian yang menakutkan untuknya. Demi Tuhan Jongin, meski kau tidak mencintainya, setidaknya apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya dan menghiburnya."

"Aku tak bisa eomma..." Jongin tampak frustasi. "Sekuat apapun aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau Sehun adalah istriku, aku tetap tak bisa."

"Kau harus pelan-pelan nak, kalau kau benar benar berniat ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Berusahalah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu juga. Bagaimanapun juga, eomma tentunya ingin anak dan cucu eomma bahagia. Eomma percaya, Sehun pasti bisa membahagiakan kalian." Suho menarik tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya. "Dan saat kau sudah bisa menerima Sehun dikehidupanmu, eomma mohon satu hal..."

"Apa itu eomma?"

"Jangan posisikan dia sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo, itu pasti akan menyakiti hatinya. Kau bisa kan?"

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata ibunya, mencari ketenangan yang biasanya selalu ia temukan di sana. "Aku tak bisa berjanji eomma, tapi... aku akan mengusahakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya dengan gugup, ini sudah menit ke sepuluh sejak ia berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Jongin, tak berani bahkan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu itu. ia takut kalau Jongin akan marah padanya, tapi bukankah namja itu sendiri yang memintanya untuk pergi ke kamarnya setelah ia datang dari rumah ibunya. Berbekal keyakinan itu, Sehun dengan ragu mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ketukan itu hanyalah sebuah ketukan lemah yang Sehun sendiri bahkan tak yakin Jongin akan mendengarnya, namun rupanya namja itu mendengarnya karena terdengar seruan dari dalam kamar.

"Masuklah Sehun."

Masih dengan kegugupan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan Sehun membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan melangkah masuk.

"Tutup lagi pintunya." Jongin yang rupanya sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian itu menoleh pada Sehun sebelum ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun menurut, ia menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ranjang Jongin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kemarilah.." ia menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Sehun tampak ragu, ia menoleh ke sisi ranjang dan wajah Jongin bergantian.

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" Jongin lama lama kesal juga karena Jongin yang lamban sekali merespon perintahnya.

"Ah, iya..." meski tubuhnya gemetar, Sehun mendekat dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang kosong, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring agak jauh dari Jongin.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi, jadi kita langsung saja membahas semua hal yang harus kita bahas malam ini." Ucap Jongin dengan suara tenang. "Kau tau bukan kalau aku menikahimu bukan karena cinta tapi karena permintaan eomma dan juga karena anakku."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Karena itu, jangan terlalu berharap kalau aku akan memperhatikanmu sama seperti aku memperhatikan Taeoh."

"Aku mengerti." Tangan Sehun meremas ujung kaosnya dengan kuat dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin.

"Meskipun begitu, sesuai janjiku kepada Tuhan dan juga pada eomma, aku tak akan menceraikanmu. Kau akan tetap menjadi istriku sampai akhir."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Tapi... kau tau kalau aku..."

"Kau mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk," sela Jongin. "Aku tahu dan aku masih belum tahu apa aku bisa menerima itu atau tidak, aku akan memikirkan masalah itu nanti. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana kau harus bersikap di rumah ini."

"Kau tak mengusirku pergi?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Meski aku inginpun, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Saat kita menikah bukankah kita sudah berjanji pada Tuhan kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Yah, meskipun aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sehun menunduk, "Kalau kau merasa terpaksa lebih baik kita berpisah juga."

"Apa kau bodoh, kau tak mengerti maksud dari ucapanku? Aku ingin kita menjalani pernikahan ini seperti biasa. Kau, tetap dengan tugasmu menjaga dan merawat Taeoh, dan mungkin kau bisa menggantikan tugas Kyungsoo juga untuk menyiapkan kebutuhanku dan membersihkan rumah saat aku tak ada."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti."

"Dan kau bisa tidur di sini mulai malam ini, tenang saja aku tak akan mengusikmu dan kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku, jangan sentuh apapun barang yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin seorangpun merusak kenanganku bersamanya."

"Ya,"

"Ku harap seiring berjalannya waktu kau tak akan mencintaiku, Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu pasti akan lebih menyakitimu karena aku tak bisa berpaling dari Kyungsoo."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. "Seandainya..."

"Apa?"

"Hanya seandainya, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi..." Sehun menelan ludahnya, tiba tiba merasa jauh lebih gugup lagi. "Seandainya kau mencintaiku suatu hari nanti, bisakah kau menganggapku tak hanya sekedar pengganti Kyungsoo?"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah datar dan ia balas menatap wajah Jongin yang pucat. "Kalau itu aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang sudah review, follow n fav ff ini, untuk seterusnya tetap komen ya, biar aku semangat ngetik ini disela waktu luang aku.

Salam hangat KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER

Syakila8894


	4. Chapter 4

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : GS untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali selama dua puluh satu tahun umurnya, Sehun terbangun dengan pemandangan seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut, sebelum akhirnya pikirannya menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia menyadari kalau yang saat ini tidur di sampingnya bukanlah orang asing melainkan suaminya sendiri, yah walau kenyataannya tetap saja keduanya bertindak seperti orang asing. Sejenak, Sehun memandangi wajah tampan milik Jongin, wajah itu masih terlihat begitu tampan meski masih tertidur, kulit Jongin tan, bersih dan terlihat begitu terawat.

Menyadari itu, Sehun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan kulitnya yang terlihat kusam. Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah merawat kulitnya, mengingat untuk makan sehari hari saja ia kesusahan, apalagi untuk perawatan tubuh, dapat uang dari mana ia untuk melakukannya. Mata Sehun berkaca kaca ketika teringat ucapan Baekhyun kemarin sore yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Lihatlah namja itu, kulit dan rambutnya kusam, kotor tidak terawat, dia tidak sebanding dengan kita. lebih baik kau usir dia dari rumah ini."_

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar, ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini dan menjadi istri Jongin, ia yang bahkan tidak punya orang tua dan besar di jalanan mana pantas kalau harus bersanding dengan seorang yang terhormat seperti Jongin. Tak terasa setetes air mata meleleh di pipi Sehun, dengan cepat namja itu menghapusnya. Ia memandang sekali lagi pada Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas. "Maaf," bisiknya lirih. "Maaf kau harus terjebak untuk hidup dengan orang menyedihkan sepertiku... aku tau aku sungguh tak pantas untukmu... tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu..." Sehun menyusut air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Taeoh begitu saja... rasanya sakit di sini..." Sehun menyentuh dadanya. "Aku terlanjur menyayanginya..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun beranjak turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, ia harus cepat cepat keluar dari kamar sebelum Jongin bangun, banyak tugas menantinya pagi ini, yang utama, ia harus memasak untuk Jongin dan juga Taeoh.

Tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak pertama kali Sehun memandangi wajahnya, namun namja itu memilih untuk berpura pura masih tertidur karena penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun. Tapi ia justru mendengar isakan lirih dari namja itu dan juga ucapan bernada putus ada itu. Jongin mendesah pelan, ia kembali memejamkan matanya sembari mengingat pembicaraan mereka menjelang tidur.

" _Seandainya kau mencintaiku suatu hari nanti, bisakah kau menganggapku tak hanya sekedar pengganti Kyungsoo?"_

" _Kalau itu aku... aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu sekarang. Aku tak ingin memberikan harapan yang tak berarti padamu. Tapi kalau aku memang benar mencintaimu suatu hari nanti, aku akan mempertahankanmu disisiku."_

Pertanyaan yang sekarang ada di otak Jongin hanyalah apakah hal itu bisa terjadi, haruskah ia melepaskan Sehun saja, di dengar dari nada suaranya tadi, sepertinya ia begitu tertekan dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan janjinya pada ibunya? Jongin memijit keningnya. Haruskah ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sehun dan bersikap baik pada namja itu?

"Kau sakit?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ah," Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu kalau kau mau mandi sekarang."

"Taeoh sudah bangun?"

"Belum, ini aku mau ke kamarnya."

"Sebaiknya biarkan saja ia tidur lebih lama, kurasa ia sedikit trauma dengan kejadian semalam."

Sehun lagi lagi mengangguk, "Aku akan kembali ke dapur." Gumamnya.

"Tunggu."

Sehun yang sudah ingin melangkah, kembali diam dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Siapkan pakaianku." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Jongin sebelum ia turun dari ranjang, berjalan melewati Sehun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Meski sempat terkejut, Sehun akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berharap kalau ini adalah awal yang baik untuk keluarganya.

Namun sepertinya harapan Sehun itu terlalu awal untuknya karena saat sedang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja setelah menyiapkan segalan keperluan Jongin, ia mendengar telpon rumah yang berdering nyaring. Sehun buru buru mendekat ke arah meja ruang tengah dan mengangkat gagang telpon.

"Halo," sapanya tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali.

"Oh Sehun..."

Deg

Suara berat itu, suara yang tak ingin di dengar Sehun lagi kini menyapanya lewat telpon. Tubuh Sehun gemetar dan wajahnya memucat, ia berdiri dengan limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang menahan pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun terpekik kaget dan langsung berontak, "Hiks... lepaskan aku..."

"Sehun, ini aku. Kau kenapa?"

Mengetahui kalau itu Jongin, Sehun segera berbalik, melepas gagang telpon dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Dapat Jongin rasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu tengah gemetar hebat, merasa kasihan Jongin segera membalas pelukan Sehun, ia mengelus lembut punggung namja yang tengah terisak itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Dia..." bahkan suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. "Dia meneleponku.. aku..."

Jongin melirik pada gagang telepon yang masih terkulai di atas meja, dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Tak ada suara apapun, Jongin yakin orang yang menelpon itu tadi sempat mendengar suaranya dan langsung mematikan telpon. Ia meletakkan gagang telpon itu kembali ke tempatnya dan membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

Sehun yang kemudian menyadari kalau ia masih memeluk Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf..." bisiknya. "Maafkan aku."

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi," Jongin memilih mengabaikan permohonan maaf Sehun dan fokus pada orang yang telah membuat Sehun gemetar seperti ini.

"Orang yang kemarin kesini," jawab Sehun lirih. Air mata luruh di pipinya yang tirus, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, ia terus menunduk dan memainkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Jongin yang merasa tak tega melihat Sehun yang selemah ini segera menarik tubuh kurus itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis,"

"Hiks..." dan Sehun benar benar menangis di dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. Menyisakan Jongin yang hanya diam sembari menunggu Sehun berhenti menangis.

Cukup lama mereka berada di dalam posisi itu hingga Sehun merasa bisa menguasai dirinya lagi dan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin. "Maaf membuat pakaianmu basah dan... terima kasih."

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa sedikit..." Sehun menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum menunduk kembali.

Jongin memperhatikan tubuh Sehun sekilas dan ia mendesah pelan, ibunya benar, ia harus memperhatikan namja ini, tubuhnya kurus sekali dan terlihat tidak terawat. "kau sudah makan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan angkat telpon lagi, dia bisa saja menghubungimu lagi. Dan juga saat aku pergi jangan bukakan pintu pada siapapun yang datang bertamu."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sekarang ayo sarapan, kau harus banyak makan, tubuhmu kurus sekali." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Sehun yang meringis saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Sehun menatap tubuh kurusnya lalu beralih pada foto di dinding, foto Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis di samping Jongin. Melihat perbedaan tubuh keduanya yang begitu mencolok membuat wajah Sehun menjadi sendu. Ia terlalu kurus untuk menjadi orang yang terlihat menarik di depan suaminya.

Seusai sarapan pagi yang hanya mereka isi dengan keheningan, Jongin segera mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk ke kampus tempat ia mengajar, sementara Sehun sedang memandikan Taeoh.

"Sehun..."

"Ya, sebentar..."

Sehun melilitkan handuk di tubuh basah Taeoh sebelum menggendongnya dan menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri di tengah kamar milik Taeoh.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau bersiap siaplah, setengah jam lagi, eomma akan kesini dan membawamu belanja." Jongin membuka dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu kredit pada Sehun. "Pakai itu untuk membeli keperluanmu dan keperluan Taeoh. Jangan lupa belilah sebuah handphone agar aku mudah menghubungimu."

"Baiklah," Sehun menerima kartu itu dan memegangnya dengan hati hati.

"Minta eomma membawamu ke toko pakaian, kau sepertinya perlu banyak baju baru." Jongin memperhatikan pakaian lusuh yang di pakai Sehun.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Pakai saja kartu itu sesukamu."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu kalau aku membawa ini?"

"Aku masih punya yang lain." Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh yang tengah memainkan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya. "Sayang, papa berangkat dulu ya. Nanti Taeoh jalan jalan sama mama dan halmeoni ya."

"Jalan jalan..." mata Taeoh berbinar ketika mendengarnya.  
"Ya, sayang, Taeoh mau belanja apa?" Jongin mengelus rambut basah Taeoh dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayam... Taeoh mau ayam..." ucap Taeoh penuh semangat.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ya, belilah ayam yang banyak. Sekarang papa berangkat kerja dulu, Taeoh jangan nakal dan merepotkan mama ya. Papa menyayangimu." Jongin mengecup kening Taeoh sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sehun yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, meskipun Jongin bersikap sedikit lebih baik padanya namun sepertinya masih sulit bagi namja itu untuk menganggapnya ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho memandang menantunya yang tengah sibuk memakaikan syal pada Taeoh dengan tatapan intens. "Sepertinya kita harus sedikit lebih lama berada di mall."

"Eh, kenapa eomma... aku harus memasakkan makan siang untuk Taeoh dan Jongin hyung."

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan menelpon Jongin dan memintanya untuk makan siang bersama kita nanti."

"Bukankah itu hanya akan membuang buang uang, eomma."

Suho tersenyum lembut, "Sesekali tidak apa sayang, sekarang kita harus memperbaiki tampilanmu dulu."

"Maksud eomma?"

Suho menunjuk tepat pada wajah Sehun. "Kau pasti jarang merawat wajahmu, meski tidak ada jerawat disana, tapi kulitmu terlihat kusam, rambutmu juga, kurasa kita harus memotongnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Kau tau bukan Jongin seorang dosen, sesekali ia pasti akan mengajakmu untuk makan malam dengan teman temannya, dan kau tak bisa mempermalukannya dengan tampilan seperti ini kan, orang akan mengira kalau dia tidak mengurusmu dengan baik."

"Ah..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku pasti bukan jenis orang yang kau bayangkan akan menjadi menantumu."

"Tidak juga, aku bukan orang yang pemilih, tapi Sehuna..."

"Ya, eomma..."

"Kau terlalu kurus, kurasa kau harus memperbanyak makan dan juga minum susu. Aku bahkan khawatir kau akan kesusahan menopang tubuh Taeoh dengan tubuh sekurus itu."

Sehun meringis pelan.

"Apa selama ini kau makan dengan baik?"

"Aku akan makan kalau aku punya uang eomma." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Suho terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum lagi. "Mulai sekarang kau bisa makan sepuasnya Sehuna. Kajja, kita kesalon dulu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru selesai dari jadwal mengajarnya ketika ibunya menelpon dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tadinya Jongin ingin menolak, namun ketika ibunya mengatakan kalau anaknya juga ikut, akhirnya ia setuju. Pikirnya tak ada salahnya juga toh makan siang bersama ibunya dan Taeoh.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang tepat dihadapan ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Taeoh ice cream tak jauh dari sebuah salon kecantikan. "Kenapa eomma yang menjaga Taeoh dimana Sehun, apa ia lupa waktu saat belanja dan mengabaikan anakku?" ada kemarahan di dalam nada suara Jongin dan Suho menyadari itu.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu pada istrimu," ucap Suho. "Eomma yang memaksanya melakukan perawatan di sana." Suho menunjuk ke arah salon yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Dia benar benar memerlukan itu. kulitnya kering dan kusam."

Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memilih duduk di samping ibunya.

"Kau tetap tak berubah ya."

"Apa sih eomma?"

"Perlakuanmu pada Sehun, tetap tak berubah dari kemarin kan. Kau tetap tak bisa menaruh kepercayaan padanya."

Jongin mendengus, "Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memakai kekerasan fisik padanya."

Pletak

"Kau ini... kau kan dosen harusnya kau tahu luka batin terkadang bisa lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka fisik."

"Jadi eomma lebih mendukung aku melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya?"

"Bukan begitu juga Kim Jongin..." Suho tampak gemas sendiri pada anak bungsunya itu.

Jongin melirik pada ibunya yang tampak cemberut. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Eomma aku hanya bercanda jangan di anggap serius seperti itu."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Kim Jongin, eomma bahkan sudah membayangkan yang tidak tidak..."

"Papa... Taeoh lapar..."

Jongin menatap pada putranya yang baru selesai makan ice cream itu, ia menghapus noda di pipi Taeoh, noda bekas ice cream yang ia makan. "Taeoh mau makan apa sayang?"

"Ayam..." jawab Taeoh cepat.

"Taeoh mau makan sekarang atau menunggu mama dulu."

Taeoh menatap ke arah pintu salon dengan muka cemberut, "Mama lama... tapi Taeoh mau disuapin mama..."

"Sebentar lagi mamamu akan keluar kok sayang." Suho tak tega juga mendengar ucapan cucunya, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat melangkah ke salon itu. Namun belum selangkah ia berjalan pintu salon itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang namja putih nan cantik yang berjalan dengan langkah kaku menuju ke arah mereka.

Suho hampir tidak mengenali namja itu seandainya saja ia tidak familiar dengan pakaian yang dikenakan namja itu. "Sehun..." ucapnya tak percaya.

Sehun menunduk di hadapan Suho, ia berdiri dengan canggung. "Apa tidak bagus eomma, aku sudah melarang pegawai salon itu mencat rambutku, tapi ia tetap melakukannya."

"Ya Tuhan kau cantik sekali sayang." Suho melirik pada Jongin yang menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kau lama, Taeoh sudah kelaparan menunggumu." Jongin menggendong Taeoh dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Maaf..." gumam Sehun, sebelum ikut mengiringi langkah Jongin di susul oleh Suho yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Bisa bisanya anak itu... apa dia tak bisa melihat Sehun sedikit saja, Sehun bahkan sudah berubah secantik ini dia masih saja dingin seperti itu," Gerutu Suho pelan. Ia sekali lagi melihat ke arah Sehun, mengamati perubahan pada diri namja itu. Kulit putih Sehun terlihat lebih bersinar setelah melakukan perawatan, surai hitam Sehun kini juga sudah berganti warna menjadi coklat dan poni yang menutupi keningnya makin membuat aura kecantikan Sehun terpancar. Sungguh Suho rasanya tidak percaya kalau menantunya itu adalah laki laki seandainya saja ia tidak melihat kalau Sehun memiliki jakun yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Kita makan di sini saja." Ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh, ia masuk ke sebuah restoran dan memilih duduk di pojokan bersama dengan Taeoh. Sehun dan Suho menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Jongina, kau tak ingin mengomentari penampilan Sehun?" tanya Suho usai mereka memesan makanan.

"Eomma... jangan tanyakan itu pada Jongin hyung, tidak ada yang berubah, aku..."

"Bagus..." Sela Jongin pendek.

"Huh..." Suho menatap anaknya tak mengerti.

"Dia cukup bagus memakai warna itu," jawab Jongin tenang. Ia menatap pada Taeoh yang kini sudah berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun.

"Mama, Taeoh mau ayam..."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar lagi ya sayang, makanannya belum datang." Sahut Sehun lembut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Taeoh dan menatap risih pada orang orang yang terang terangan menatap ke arahnya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, kenapa mereka memperhatikan kesini terus?"

"Itu karena kamu cantik sayang," sahut Suho.

"Aku namja eomma, mana mungkin cantik," sanggah Sehun, ia melirik pada Jongin yang tampak tak terganggu dengan orang orang yang terang terangan berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun, namja itu malah asyik dengan handphonenya sendiri.

"Mama... suapin..." Ketika makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba, Taeoh dengan heboh langsung minta suapi.

"Iya sayang..." Dengan telaten Sehun menyuapi Taeoh dan menghiraukan makanannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jongin, ia menghentikan suapannya dan menatap pada Sehun yang masih menyuapi Taeoh.

"Nanti kalau Taeoh sudah kenyang." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau harus banyak makan, kau tahu tubuhmu itu sangat kurus tak enak dilihat." Jongin menarik piring milik Sehun dan mulai menyumpit sepotong daging. "Buka mulutmu..."

"Eh..." meski terkejut, Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga dan menerima suapan dari Jongin.

Suho yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum, meski momen itu bisa dibilang sangat canggung, namun ia berharap suatu saat nanti putranya akan bisa bersikap lebih baik pada Sehun.

Usai makan siang yang dipenuhi kecanggungan di antara Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri mall, mencari pakaian untuk Taeoh dan juga Sehun tentunya.

"Coba yang ini Sehun, kurasa cocok untukmu." Suho menyodorkan celana pendek pada Sehun yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Itu terlalu pendek eomma."

"Kenapa, kau juga hanya memakainya di rumah."

"Tapi, aku malu..."

"Kenapa harus malu, tugas seorang istri itu di antaranya adalah menyenangkan suami dan kau setidaknya harus membuat Jongin merasa senang dengan kau memakai pakaian yang seksi saat di rumah."

Sehun meringis, melirik pada paha kurusnya lalu menatap celana pendek itu sekali lagi. "Ini sih bukan seksi eomma, aku seperti memamerkan tulang tulangku." Gumam Sehun.

"Coba saja," desak Suho.

"Baiklah," Sehun hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak ingin berdebat dengan mertuanya.

"Eomma akan memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

Sehun mengangguk, ia kemudian menatap pada Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh dan sedang beranjak ke area pakaian dalam namja. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Jongin dan memilih untuk pergi ke area pakaian namja, ia memilih beberapa kemeja dan mengira ngira mana yang cocok untuk Jongin. Setelah beberapa kali memilih, akhirnya Sehun menemukan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam yang ia pikir cocok untuk Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tipis berharap Jongin akan menyukai pilihannya itu.

"Sehun..."

Senyum di wajah Sehun lenyap seketika, ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung bertemu dengan sosok tinggi yang tak ingin ia temui lagi. Park Chanyeol.

Sehun mundur selangkah dan mendekap kemeja itu di dadanya, tubuhnya gemetar dan ia hampir tak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sehun..." tatapan namja itu terasa begitu menakutkan untuk Sehun.

Tak sadar air mata mulai turun di pipinya. "Hiks... pergi... jangan dekati aku..."

"Sehuna, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

"Pergiii... hiks... ku mohon..." Sehun mundur lagi selangkah dan langsung tersentak kaget karena ia terjebak di sana.

"Sehun aku hanya ingin bicara..." Chanyeol maju selangkah membuat tubuh Sehun makin gemetar hebat.

"Kalau kau maju selangkah lagi maka aku tak akan segan segan menghajarmu disini sekarang." Ucapan dingin dari balik punggung Chanyeol itu membuat namja itu langsung menoleh dan menemukan Jongin yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Taeoh masih di dalam gendongan namja itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli dengannya? Bukankah dia hanya pengganti Kyungsoo untukmu? Kau tidak mencintainya Kim Jongin jadi jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak campur dalam urusanmu. Dan kau juga menanyakan apa aku peduli dengannya?" Jongin menunjuk pada Sehun yang menangis di depan sana. Namja cantik itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Kau mungkin benar dia adalah pengganti Kyungsoo dan dia..." Jongin kembali menatap tajam pada Sehun yang di balas langsung oleh namja manis itu. "Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan aku kalau ini juga pendek dan ga seru #plakk mohon kembali review untuk chapter ini ya dan mohon berikan cinta juga untuk ff aku yang baru The Half Blood Vampire 3 yang udah aku update kemaren. Juga untuk ff aku di akun BearBunny, Kiss Me, Love Me, Hold Me yang akan aku update setelah ff ini aku share.

Terus aku mau promoin author KaiHUn yang baru, nama akunnya Ayam Rasa Mbul, dia kemarin dah share ff pertamanya, tolong berikan banyak cinta juga untuk karyanya, agar dia tetap semangat untuk nulis ff baru lagi. #terima kasih

Terakhir buat yang ultah hari ini, aktor fav Killa, Theo James. Happy Birthday abang Theo, Love U.

Salam damai kaihun hardsipper

Syakila8894


	5. Chapter 5

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : GS untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

Untuk kak Juju Jongodult, Adik saranin bacanya sambil dengerin Serkan nyanyi lagu Ayna ya... hehehe...

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak campur dalam urusanmu. Dan kau juga menanyakan apa aku peduli dengannya?" Jongin menunjuk pada Sehun yang menangis di depan sana. Namja cantik itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Kau mungkin benar dia adalah pengganti Kyungsoo dan dia..." Jongin kembali menatap tajam pada Sehun yang di balas langsung oleh namja manis itu. "Dia..."

Chanyeol menatap sinis pada Jongin, tatapannya terlihat begitu meremehkan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang disebut mama oleh anakku dan juga orang yang akan mendampingi hidupku hingga kedepannya nanti."

"Kau..." Chanyeol tampak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Hanya karena dia pernah punya masa lalu yang buruk denganmu, bukan berarti aku akan membuangnya. Eomma sudah memilihkan seorang pengganti untukku dan aku tidak pernah mengecewakan eomma selama ini, begitupun sekarang. Jadi... pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu dan mengacaukan rumah tanggamu bersama kakakku."

"Jongin !" bentakan itu membuat semua orang menoleh pada sumber suara.

Tampak Baekhyun dengan raut wajah marahnya mendekat ke arah mereka. "Hanya karena namja murahan itu kau dengan teganya mengancam kakak iparmu dengan kalimat itu?"

"Hyung... aku tak akan marah seandainya dia tidak memulai duluan."

"Kenapa? Channie berhak melakukan itu. Apa kau tak sadar dia melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau memang keterlaluan."

"Mwo..." Jongin tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Channie sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Dia..." telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada Sehun yangmasih berdiri gemetar ditempatnya. "Dia itu pelacur, dulu dia merayu suamiku untuk tidur dengannya, sekarang dia pasti sengaja masuk ke keluarga kita untuk menghancurkan rumah tanggaku."

Sehun mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol, air mata makin deras mengalir di pipinya, ia kemudian menoleh pada Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap namja itu percaya padanya dan bukan pada ucapan Baekhyun. Namun, Jongin hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Benarkah itu?" Suho yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dalam diam kini ikut membuka suara. Ia menatap pada Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sehun kembali menggeleng, wajahnya pucat dan ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara karena terlalu shock.

"Tentu saja eomma, eomma ingat kan. Waktu Channie datang ke rumah dalam keadaan kacau, mabuk, dan terus menerus minta maaf padaku, itu semua karena disebabkan dia yang telah menjebaknya."

"Omo..." Suho menutup mulutnya.

"Harusnya eomma membicarakan masalah ini dulu padaku sebelum menikahkan Jongin dengan namja rendahan itu."

"Eomma tidak mengetahuinya Baekkie..."

Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan jemarinya yang gemetar, ia sudah ingin melangkah pergi sebelum Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, menahan pundaknya. Sehun menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kita pulang," gumam Jongin.

"Tapi... aku..." Sehun sudah ingin membantahnya, ia ingin pergi menjauh saja dari kehidupan keluarga itu.

"Kau lupa, aku suamimu, dan turuti kata kataku, jangan lari dari masalah Kim Sehun. ayo pulang." Dengan sebelah tangan menarik tangan Sehun dan sebelahnya lagi menggendong Taeoh, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol. "Eomma, aku titip barang yang tadi dibeli Sehun, tolong nanti kirimkan ke rumahku."

"Jongin... kenapa kau membawa dia ikut bersamamu." Baekhyun tampak tak terima adiknya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Dia istriku kalau kau lupa hyung."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau ceraikan saja dia." Dengan kasar Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun yang tidak dipegang Jongin dengan kuat hingga genggaman tangan Jongin terlepas dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik Sehun menjauh, dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap pada wajah marah Baekhyun dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau dan dia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, apa kau pikir dengan tinggal bersamanya, kau dan dia akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan?"

"Sudah cukup hyung, ini rumah tanggaku, urusanku, jangan ikut campur sebelum aku benar benar marah padamu." Geram Jongin, ia menggenggam kembali jemari Sehun dan menariknya untuk cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah saat Jongin membawanya ke basement. "Kau bisa menggendong Taeoh? aku tak bisa menyetir kalau terus mengendongnnya."

"Ah, iya..." Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan mengambil alih Taeoh yang tertidur di gendongan Jongin. "Maaf..."

Gerakan tangan Jongin yang ingin mengambil kunci mobil di saku jasnya langsung terhenti, ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf."

"Karena aku... kau dan kakakmu jadi bertengkar."

"Sudah jangan pikirkan itu, kami memang terbiasa bertengkar kok." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun dan merogoh sakunya lagi. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Ya..."

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian menghela napas, mengerti bagaimana perasaan namja itu tapi tak bisa menghiburnya rasanya sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Kalau itu Kyungsoo, Jongin pasti tak akan pernah ragu untuk langsung memeluknya, tapi ini Sehun dan bukan Kyungsoo, jadi Jongin hanya bisa mengamati diam diam namja yang tengah memeluk anaknya dengan erat itu. Sehun sepertinya mencoba mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kecil Taeoh. Berusaha untuk tidak merasa kasihan, Jongin kembali memalingkan wajahnya, kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk memulai kehidupan bersama dengan Sehun? dan entah kenapa Jongin rasa kehidupannya bersama Sehun tak akan pernah bisa sedamai dulu waktu ia bersama Kyungsoo. Terutama sekali selama masa lalu belum berdamai di dalam kehidupan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, suasana kembali canggung, Jongin bahkan tak tahu ia harus bicara tentang apa dengan Sehun, karena itulah ia berlalu begitu saja di hadapan namja itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menatap sebentar sebelum ia disibukkan dengan Taeoh yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan merengek minta dibuatkan susu.

"Mandi dulu baru mama berikan susu yang Taeoh minta."

Taeoh merengut kesal namun tak menolak saat Sehun melepas seluruh pakaiannya. "Mandi yang cepat ya mama..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kajja jagoan, ayo kita mandi."

Setelah memandikan Taeoh dan memberinya pakaian ganti, Sehun kemudian membuatkan susu untuk anak itu, sementara ia melakukan semua kegiatan itu, Jongin sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Membuat perasaan Sehun kembali terasa seperti di iris sembilu, apakah Jongin juga mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Kalau ya, bukankah harusnya Jongin mengusirnya saja dari kehidupan namja itu, ataukah Jongin ingin agar ia sadar dengan posisinya sendiri dan kemudian pergi tanpa perlu namja itu membuang buang waktunya untuk mengusir dirinya?

"Taeoh-ya... apakah Taeoh sayang mama...?" Sehun menoleh pada Taeoh yang baru saja menyerahkan botol susu yang sudah kosong itu ke tangannya.

Taeoh tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Taeoh sayang mama..."

"Sayang mama atau papa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Taeoh sayang mama dan papa," jawaban polos Taeoh mau tak mau membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Taeoh harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan berbakti pada papa, jangan pernah membuat papa marah."

Taeoh melepaskan pegangannya di pipi Sehun dan beralih memainkan kancing kemeja yang di pakai Sehun. "Taeoh tidak nakal, mama..."

"Ya, Taeoh memang anak pintar," ucap Sehun dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "Nanti kalau mama sudah tidak disisi Taeoh lagi, Taeoh janji harus tetap banyak tertawa dan main sama papa dan halmeoni."

Taeoh hanya mengedipkan matanya, mungkin tak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Sehun. "Taeoh sayang mama..."

"Mama juga sayang Taeoh," setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun saat ia mengecup kening Taeoh. Ini keputusan yang sangat berat bagi Sehun, bagaimanapun juga perasaan sayang pada Taeoh itu mulai tumbuh dan berakar dihatinya, tapi ia tak bisa terus berada di sini dan menjadi beban pikiran Jongin. Ia juga sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Jongin, apalagi dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Jongin yang berasal dari keluarga baik baik, dan di didik dengan baik juga, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Sehun harus sadar diri, sesayang apapun ia pada Taeoh dan sekagum apapun ia pada sosok Jongin, itu semua takkan merubah keadaan. Ia masih tetap sama kotornya dengan masa lalunya, apalagi sekarang masa lalu itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruknya di saat sekarang karena statusnya sebagai istri Jongin telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui, Park Chanyeol.

Masih teringat di benak Sehun kesan pertamanya saat ia melihat sosok namja bernama Kim Jongin, tampan dan berwibawa, dalam sekejap dirinya yang tak pernah merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta kini telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin, bahkan meski perlakukan namja itu tidaklah baik padanya, perasaan itu bahkan tak pernah luntur, ia malah kagum pada kesetiaan seorang Jongin dan menjadi sakit hati saat menyadari kemungkinan namja itu untuk melihat dan mencintainya menjadi nol persen.

Ditambah kehadiran masa lalunya yang tak terduga menjadi kakak ipar dari suaminya makin mengandaskan impian Sehun untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Dan kini ia hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibnya, mungkin dengan menjauh dari kehidupan Jongin, semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Mama menangis?"

Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Taeoh. "Mama tidak menangis kok sayang."

"Mama nangis, Taeoh lihat kok. Mama sedih ya, apa Taeoh nakal dan bikin mama sedih?" wajah taeoh nampak murung.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Taeoh dengan erat. "Tidak, Taeoh tidak nakal, Taeoh anak yang pintar, mama hanya sangat terharu sayang, mama terlalu bahagia bisa menjadi mama untuk Taeoh." air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun.

"Hiks... Taeoh sayang mama, mama jangan nangis lagi, Taeoh tidak suka lihat mama nangis."

"Ya sayang, mama tidak akan menangis lagi," namun meski Sehun mengatakan itu, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya yang basah. Kenapa rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Taeoh di sini. "Hiks... Taeoh dengarkan mama... apapun yang terjadi... meski mama tidak ada di sisi Taeoh lagi, Taeoh harus ingat bahwa mama sangat mencintaimu..."

"Hiks... mama mau kemana...Taeoh ikut... mama jangan pergi..." Taeoh mengeratkan pelukannya, takut kalau ia melepaskannya maka mama tersayangnya akan pergi.

"Mama tidak kemana mana sayang, mama akan selalu ada di sini..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu pada wajah tampan Taeoh. _'Mama akan selalu ada dihatimu'_ bahkan Sehun tak berani mengatakan itu secara langsung dihadapan Taeoh, ia memeluk tubuh Taeoh lagi, mencoba menidurkan anak itu.

Sehun harus melakukan itu semua dengan cepat, kalau ia terlalu lama berada di sisi Taeoh, ia yakin kalau ia pasti tidak akan mampu untuk pergi sekarang ini. _'Maafkan mama Taeoh-ya.'_

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Sehun untuk menidurkan Taeoh dan butuh sejam lebih untuk melepaskan pelukan Taeoh. Ya, Sehun yang merasa berat meninggalkan Taeoh, membuatnya seperti tak rela saat harus melepaskan pelukan orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri itu.

Setelah mencium cukup lama kening Taeoh, Sehun meraih mantelnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Setelah sekali lagi menatap pada Taeoh yang masih tertidur pulas, Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan, ia baru berbalik dan akan melangkah saat suara yang beberapa hari ini terasa familiar di benaknya, suara itu terdengar begitu jelas dari arah belakang.

"Mau pergi tanpa pamit?"

"Jongin hyung..." Sehun meremas mantelnya saat Jongin melangkah dengan tenang dan kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?"

"Itu... aku..." Sehun bingung mencari alasan yang terdengar pantas untuk ia katakan.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Taeoh saat kau menghilang begitu saja?" Jongin melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Wajah Sehun seketika berubah menjadi murung, ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena sempat sempatnya ia tadi berharap kalau Jongin akan menahannya dengan alasan kalau namja itu tak ingin kehilangannya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus berhenti mengkhayalkan Jongin akan jatuh cinta padanya, karena baru saja Jongin kembali mematahkan khayalannya itu. _'Berhentilah bermimpi, Oh Sehun'_ di dalam hatinya Sehun terus merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Dan... yang lebih utama, apa kau menganggap aku suamimu?"

"Eh..." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap tepat di mata Jongin. "Tentu saja, kita kan sudah menikah," rasanya canggung sekali saat Sehun harus mengatakan itu.

"Lalu saat kau ingin pergi keluar rumah kenapa tidak pamit pada suamimu?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab, maksudnya tadi kan pergi diam diam karena tidak ingin ketahuan, masa iya saat ia ingin seperti itu, ia harus pamit pada Jongin?

"Setidaknya meski tak ada cinta di antara kita, kau harus menghormati posisiku sebagai kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini."

"Apa kalau aku pamit kau akan mengizinkan aku pergi?" Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak."

Sehun meringis mendengar jawaban singkat dari Jongin.

"Jangan pernah lari dari masalah Kim Sehun."

Sehun membeku ditempatnya, Jongin mengetahui maksudnya pergi dari rumah ini. "Kenapa harus?"

"Masa lalu itu akan terus mengejarmu kalau kau tak ingin berdamai dengan itu. cobalah untuk hadapi langsung, kau namja bukan? Kalau iya, tidak seharusnya kau selemah ini."

"Bukan hanya itu," bantah Sehun pelan.

"Lalu? Jelaskan padaku agar aku mengerti."

"Kau..."

"Aku?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah di dalam hidupmu. Sejak kedatanganku di sini, meski kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu kalau hidupmu menjadi penuh masalah. Belum lagi dengan masalahku dengan..." Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dengan orang itu... aku tak ingin menjadi beban bagimu..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sehun dengan tenang. "Kenapa harus terbebani dengan itu? kau tau saat orang menikah berarti orang itu sudah siap dengan segala resiko dan masalah yang mungkin saja terjadi, dan aku sudah menikah denganmu dan itu artinya aku tak keberatan dengan masalah masalah yang timbul."

"Kau tak mengerti Kim Jongin..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku bisa terima jika kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku karena bagimu hanya ada ibu Taeoh di hatimu. Aku mencoba menerimanya dengan ikhlas, tapi kehadiran dia dihari pertama aku menikah denganmu... membuatku menyadari satu hal, aku benar benar tak pantas untuk tetap di sini. Aku terlalu kotor untuk..."

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna Sehun. Begitupun aku dan kamu. kalau kau bisa menerima diriku yang masih mencintai Kyungsoo, kenapa aku tidak ? Aku bisa menerima semua masa lalumu. Jadi hadapi saja masalah ini dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Sekarang masuk ke kamar dan tidur." Jongin menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

Sehun menatap ke arah kamar Jongin dengan ragu, "Lalu hyung tidur dimana?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau lupa, bahkan kemarin kita sudah tidur bersama."

"Ah, maaf..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Aku lupa..."

"Yak..."

Sebelum Jongin bicara lagi, Sehun cepat cepat membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu kemudian berlari memasuki kamar Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun berlari memasuki kamar hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian ia berjalan dengan tenang menyusul Sehun. Satu hari lagi akan berlalu dikehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis mengajar di Universitas, Jongin memutuskan untuk ke rumah orang tuanya, setelah sebelumnya tak lupa membelikan Sehun smartphone. Karena insiden yang tak di inginkan kemaren, Jongin yakin kalau namja itu belum sempat membelinya.

"Jongin..." Suho sendiri yang menyambut putranya itu ketika Jongin tiba di rumah.

"Eomma..." Jongin memeluk singkat tubuh mungil ibunya sebelum menggandengnya memasuki rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taeoh?" tanya Suho saat keduanya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tengah.

"Baik, dia bahkan terus bermain dengan Sehun pagi ini dan mengabaikan aku..." sahut Jongin.

Ekspresi wajah Suho berubah serius saat nama Sehun disebut. "Jongin, eomma minta maaf..."

"Minta maaf untuk apa eomma?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Eomma yang sudah memaksamu untuk menikah dengan Sehun dan akhirnya semua menjadi kacau seperti ini."

Jongin terdiam, menunggu ibunya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Eomma merasa bersalah padamu nak, karena eomma..."

"Apa eomma menyesal telah menikahkanku dengan Sehun?"

"Jongina... itu..." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sulit bagi eomma mengatakannya padamu, tapi masa lalu Sehun paling tidak akan banyak mempengaruhi keharmonisan keluarga kita. kau tau bukan maksud eomma..."

"Eomma percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol?"

"Soal itu..."

"Eomma percaya begitu saja tanpa mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya. Eomma benar benar tidak berubah, eomma sangat gampang percaya dengan orang lain, sama seperti eomma percaya pada Sehun saat pertama kali kalian bertemu kan? Dan sekarang eomma dengan gampangnya mengatakan kalau perasaan eomma sudah berubah, eomma tidak percaya lagi dengan Sehun dan lebih memilih percaya pada Chanyeol."

"Jongin..."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu eomma, aku tidak membela Sehun, karena dalam hal ini ia juga salah. Ia telah merahasiakan masa lalunya dariku. Tapi yang aku sayangkan hanyalah eomma yang terlalu mudah percaya dengan orang lain."

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai Sehun juga?"

"Aku tak akan semudah itu percaya pada orang lain eomma, apalagi dia sepertinya tidak berniat menceritakan masa lalunya padaku."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian bercerai saja, selagi pernikahan kalian baru beberapa hari."

"Eomma..." Jongin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Jongin."

"Lalu setelah itu eomma akan mencarikan aku calon pengganti yang lain?"

"Kalau soal itu, eomma..."

"Sudah cukup," Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Maaf kalau kali ini aku membantah ucapan eomma. Aku tak akan menceraikan Sehun."

"Kim Jongin..."

"Seperti kata eomma saat memintaku menikahi Sehun, aku akan mengatakan alasan yang sama seperti yang eomma katakan." Jongin menatap ibunya dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa di wajah tampannya.

"Jongina..."

"Jarang ada orang yang bisa secepat itu mendapatkan tempat dihati Taeoh, anakku. Dan jarang juga ada orang yang bisa mencintai anak suaminya dengan orang lain dengan setulus hati seperti Sehun. Maaf eomma, aku tak punya niat memisahkan Taeoh dengan mamanya. Jadi karena itu, aku tak akan bercerai dengan Sehun."

"Bagaimana dengan masa lalunya nak, apa kau juga akan menerimanya."

"Sehun saja bisa menerimaku apa adanya eomma, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Itu berbeda Jongin, bisa saja Sehun hanya menginginkan hartamu."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku padanya asal dia bisa terus membuat anakku hidup bahagia." Jongin meraih kantong belanjaan milik Sehun yang kemarin ia titipkan pada ibunya, aku akan mentransfer uang pembayaran belanja Sehun pada eomma."

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?"

"Pulang. Tadinya aku ingin makan malam dengan eomma malam ini, tapi karena eomma mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku lebih baik pulang saja dan makan malam di rumah."

"Jongin, eomma minta maaf. Tinggalah di sini untuk beberapa saat lagi." Suho menghampiri anaknya dan memegang lengannya.

"Aku memaafkan eomma... tapi maaf aku tak bisa makan malam di sini. Aku pulang dulu, eomma..."

"Jongin, apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

"Apa eomma mikir aku mencintainya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Tidak."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Dan itulah jawabannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa pulang..."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat tak ada suara Taeoh yang biasanya menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Jongin segera meletakkan barang belanjaan di atas meja ruang tamu dan kemudian melangkah menuju kamar anaknya."

"Taeoh... Sehun..." Jongin memasuki kamar itu dan nihil tak ada keduanya di dalam kamar. "Kemana mereka? Apa sehun membawanya keluar?"

Jongin beranjak dari kamar anaknya dan saat ia mau melangkah keluar untuk mencari keduanya, suara teriakan Taeoh terdengar dari kamarnya. Dengan segera Jongin melangkah menuju kamarnya dan langsung masuk hanya untuk melihat pemandangan Sehun dengan kaos putihnya yang basah, begitupun rambut dan celana selututnya tengah menggendong Taeoh yang berontak.

"Taeoh kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Eh..." Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget saat menyadari kehadiran Jongin. "Ini Taeoh tidak mau berhenti bermain air, aku terpaksa menggendongnya karena ia bisa saja masuk angin terlalu lama bermain air."

Ah, itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sehun basah kuyup begitu. Jongin menyerahkan handuk kering pada Sehun dan namja manis itu langsung menerimanya.

"Taeoh jangan nakal sayang, kau mau membuat mama marah?" tegur Jongin.

Taeoh yang mendengar suara ayahnya langsung terdiam dan tidak berontak lagi saat Sehun menurunkan dirinya di kasur.

"Anak pintar," Jongin keluar dari dalam kamanrnya saat Sehun sibuk menyeka tubuh basah Taeoh dengan handuk sebelum kemudian membalurkan minyak telon ke perut dan punggung Taeoh.

"Ini bajunya." Jongin yang sudah kembali dari kamar anaknya.

"Terima kasih," Sehun menerima pakaian yang diserahkan Jongin, dan segera memakaikannya ke tubuh Taeoh.

"Kau sudah masak?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah, mungkin aku akan memanaskannya nanti karena kurasa sudah agak dingin sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan mandi dulu..." namja tampan itu membuka kemejanya tepat disamping Sehun sebelum kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Eh tunggu..." Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan kalimatnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Jongin dalam keadaan topless.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ah, itu..." Sehun masih kesulitan bicara hingga Jongin beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Brukk

"Aww..."

Sehun menepuk jidatnya karena melihat tubuh topless Jongin ia sampai kesulitan mengatakan kalau lantai kamar mandi sangat licin karena Taeoh yang tadi bermain main dengan sabun, dan ia belum sempat membersihkannya. "Taeoh, diam di sini, mama mau lihat papamu dulu."

Taeoh hanya menoleh sedikit tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, bocah itu asyik bermain dengan boneka larvanya.

"Hyung... kau tidak apa apa? maaf aku belum membersihkan kamar mandi tadi..."

Cklek

Sehun membuka pintu dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang terduduk di lantai yang basah dan licin.

"Omo... Hyung maafkan aku..." Sehun mendekat dan kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jongin. "Aku tadi belum sempat mengatakan pada hyung kalau lantainya licin. Maaf... karena aku hyung jadi jatuh, harusnya aku tadi langsung membersihkannya. Apa hyung terluka? Dibagian mana yang sakit? Biar aku pijat... aku benar benar minta maaf hyung, semua ini salahku... aku..." ucapan Sehun terhenti saat jari telunjuk Jongin menempel di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik..." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih diliputi kecemasan dengan tatapan geli. "Istriku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
Maafkan aku yang selalu minta kalian review tapi belum bisa menuhin permintaan kalian untuk bikin chapter yang lebih panjang. Maunya sih iya, tapi ide aku mentok sebelum ffnya bisa lebih panjang lagi #plakk. Terima kasih banyak yang udah follow, favorit n tentunya review. Mohon di chapter ini juga kembali review ya...

Untuk my friend yang mungkin hari ini dibikin pusing karena aku yang seharian muter lagu yang sama selama ngetik ini, maaf ya beb, aku hanya dapat feel saat dengar lagu itu. hihihi...

Ayna ayna anlat ona

Yalnızlık ne başa bela

Senle bir olmak zor ama

Yerle bir oldum çok

Aşkın çaresi yok

Ayo karaokean lagi beb... ^_^

Oh ya untuk ff lain, aku ga bisa janji cepat ya, karena ini akhir tahun di mana ada yang namanya laporan akhir tahun yang belum selesai di kerjain. Hufff...

Salam damai KaiHun Hardshipper

Syakila8894


	6. Chapter 6

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

Untuk chapter ini masih nuansa musik Timur Tengah yang jadi pengiring aku sangat ngetik. Wkwkwkwk... kurasa aku sudah bikin temenku pusing dengernya, musiknya yang riang emang ga cocok untuk chapter ini, tapi liriknya cukup mewakili Sehun di ff ini.

In this cold, cold life.

I need a torch, a guiding light.

And your that guy, you're the one.

Could you be mine? Mine for all times.

I would live a double life. Just to be with you.  
It ain't good and it ain't right. But it's what I got to do.  
I would live a double life. Secret and taboo.  
I don't want to live a lie. But I got to be with you.

No edit.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau terlalu berisik..." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih diliputi kecemasan dengan tatapan geli. "Istriku..."_

Kata kata Jongin itu mungkin saja memang di ucapkan Jongin dengan main main atau tanpa disadarinya, tapi hal itu berefek cukup besar untuk Sehun. Sehun masih sering merona saat ia teringat akan ucapan Jongin yang menyebutnya sebagai 'istri' namja itu. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari sebulan kehidupan mereka berumah tangga, tak ada perkembangan yang berarti, semua masih sama. Dalam artian, sikap Jongin masih seperti itu itu saja pada Sehun, tidak terlalu cuek tapi juga tidak terlalu perhatian. Tapi paling tidak Sehun bersyukur karena Jongin tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata kata kasar padanya.

Namun beberapa hari ini ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun soal pertanyaan Jongin padanya beberapa hari yang lewat.

' _Apakah kau dan Chanyeol pernah berada dalam satu hubungan yang sama?'_

Saat itu Sehun tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia masih takut untuk mengingat masa lalunya dan Jongin sepertinya juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena ia tidak menyinggung soal pertanyaannya itu lagi. Tapi sebagai seorang pasangan hidup bagi Jongin, Sehun merasa bersalah telah menyimpan rahasia itu, bagaimanapun Jongin berhak tahu. Sehun khawatir kalau Jongin nantinya akan menemui Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan dari namja itu bisa saja Chanyeol mengatakan yang bukan bukan tentangnya dan itu bisa menjadi akhir dari hubungan mereka yang sudah kurang baik ini. Karena itu Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara malam ini pada Jongin. Meski separuh hatinya tak rela kalau ia harus menceritakan hal yang menurutnya tabu untuk ia ceritakan pada orang lain dan berakibat buruk pada rumah tangga mereka, namun Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain dan ia mau tak mau harus siap dengan apapun resikonya.

Karena itulah setelah memastikan Taeoh sudah tertidur pulas, Sehun beranjak ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jongin. Saat ia membuka pintu didapatinya Jongin sedang asyik dengan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan juga bokser pendek, rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan Sehun yakin Jongin baru saja mandi beberapa saat lalu.

"Taeoh sudah tidur?" Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Ya,"

Merasa ada yang janggal dari suara pelan Sehun, Jongin mendongak, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sehun yang tampak gelisah. "Ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku ke kampus hari ini?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya..." Sehun meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya. "Soal pertanyaanmu waktu itu..."

Jongin yang paham segera duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan menepuk tempat yang masih kosong di sisinya. "Duduklah, kau tampak tidak baik."

Sehun menurut, namja itu naik ke atas ranjang dan kemudian duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kalau kau belum siap, lebih baik nanti saja. Aku tak akan memaksa..."

"Tidak..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau nanti aku malah tak yakin akan pernah siap. Lagi pula... " Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjilatnya. "Aku tak mau kau mendengarnya dari orang lain."

"Baiklah, kau mau bercerita sambil kita duduk atau berbaring? Terus terang saja, aku agak lelah hari ini."

"Kalau begitu sambil berbaring saja."

Jongin mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas. Lalu berbaring di samping Sehun yang lebih dulu berbaring.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Terserah... tapi mungkin kau bisa menceritakan padaku tentang perkenalanmu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku berkenalan dengannya saat aku masih tinggal di panti asuhan."

"Kau tinggal di panti?"

"Ya, sejak aku masih bayi. Orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan aku tidak punya keluarga lain, jadi tetanggaku menitipkan aku yang masih berumur beberapa hari di panti asuhan. Setidaknya itu yang pernah mereka ceritakan padaku."

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau Chanyeol berada di sana juga?" Jongin mengingat orang tua Chanyeol bukanlah type orang yang akan membiarkan anaknya berada ditempat seperti itu.

"Aku menolongnya saat ia terlibat kecelakaan di depan panti tempatku tinggal. Sejak itu dia sering menemuiku di panti. Tapi itu hanya beberapa minggu ia bisa ke panti, setelah itu ia tidak pernah datang lagi. Saat itu temanku di panti membujukku untuk ikut dengannya ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Awalnya aku menolak tapi saat ibu panti yang mengasuhku mengatakan kalau aku sudah terlalu besar untuk berada di panti, akhirnya aku mau ikut temanku pergi ke kota."

"Terlalu besar?"

"Ya."

"Berapa umurmu saat itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tujuh belas tahun."

"Sh*t, itu bahkan belum benar benar dewasa dan ibu panti secara tak langsung mengusirmu untuk pergi?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan, tinggal di panti untuk waktu yang lebih lama juga bukan pilihan yang bagus," sahut Sehun lirih.

"Lalu kau pergi ke kota dengan temanmu?"

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukku saat itu. tapi ternyata aku ditipu. Dia memanfaatkan ketidaktahuanku dengan menjualku pada orang yang bisa memberinya banyak uang." Sehun mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, terlalu emosional untuk mengingat saat itu lagi.

Jongin terdiam, cerita Sehun sama persis dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh detektif yang ia sewa, tapi setelah itu apa yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. "Apa orang itu Chanyeol? Kau selalu bersikap tidak biasa saat berada di dekat namja itu."

"Bukan... saat itu temanku membawaku ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, ia bilang aku akan bekerja di situ, dan bodohnya aku mempercayainya begitu saja saat ia meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah itu. aku berpikir kalau aku akan dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu atau yang seperti itulah, tapi ternyata bukan... aku tertipu oleh temanku sendiri."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seorang pria setengah baya datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku ke sebuah kamar. Aku yang mengira aku akan dibawa menuju kamar yang akan aku tempati saat aku berada di sana hanya menurut dan saat kami tiba di kamar itu, ia tiba tiba saja bersikap aneh dengan mengunci pintunya." Sehun menyusut lagi air matanya daan meneruskan ucapannya. "Awalnya aku tidak menyadari itu hingga saat ia mencoba memelukku, aku langsung menghindar dan ingin keluar, tapi tak bisa. Ia sudah mengunci pintunya jadi aku berusaha sebisaku melawannya, tapi ia berhasil merobek bajuku..." Sehun kembali terisak dan Jongin dengan kesadaran penuh segera memeluknya. Mengelus lembut punggung Sehun, hingga namja itu berubah sedikit tenang.

"Aku pikir kalau aku akan mengalami hal yang buruk saat itu... hiks... namun... tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka dan..."

"Apa..."

"Dia datang..."

"Dia?" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa ada di rumah itu dan tahu kalau kau ada di sana?" Jongin tampak bingung.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu tapi saat itu dia menyelamatkan aku dari namja tua itu dan membawaku pergi. Aku tentu saja senang dia menyelamatkanku, tapi ternyata..."

"Sehuna, kalau kau masih belum sanggup menceritakannya, lebih baik nanti saja," Jongin merasa tak tega juga melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat dan juga merasakan tubuh itu gemetar di pelukannya.

"Tidak... kau sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku, dan kau berhak tahu hal ini, aku membaca di sebuah buku, sudah seharusnya orang yang sudah berumah tangga harus bersikap terbuka pada pasangannya, dan aku minta maaf selama sebulan ini telah merahasiakannya darimu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, pikirannya kacau saat mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata itu, rumah tangga mereka berjalan tanpa adanya landasan cinta, tapi Sehun masih saja berusaha melakukan hal yang harusnya ia lakukan supaya rumah tangga mereka tetap utuh. Jongin merasa dilema, haruskah ia menerima Sehun dan melupakan Kyungsoo? tapi kenapa hatinya masih juga merasa berat untuk melepas Kyungsoo dari hatinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu?"

"Dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat di pinggiran kota, aku tak tau tempat apa itu, tapi di sana tak ada rumah orang yang ada hanya padang rumput di kiri kanan jalan. Aku sama sekali tak curiga dia membawaku ke sana, karena ku pikir kalau dia hanya ingin membawaku bersembunyi dari namja tua tersebut. Tapi ternyata..."

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Hyung, apa kita sudah aman?" Sehun memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan seksama, saat ini keduanya sudah keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol dan sedang berdiri di tepi jalan yang sepi tersebut._

" _Kurasa ya, karena ayah dan anak buahnya tidak mengejar kita lagi."_

" _Ayah?" wajah Sehun memucat ketika mendengar satu kata itu dari mulut Chanyeol._

" _Ya, orang yang sudah membelimu itu ayahku."_

 _Jawaban Chanyeol yang begitu tenang membuat Sehun diliputi rasa takut lagi, dengan tangan yang agak gemetar campuran antara rasa takut dan juga kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, ia merapatkan kaosnya yang koyak dan berusaha menutupi kulitnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. "Jadi, dia ayahmu..."_

" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi, dia memang ayahku." Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Sehun dengan seksama. Ia menghela napas, menyadari betapa cantiknya Sehun meski wajah itu terlihat begitu pucat dan kulitnya... Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, kenapa kulit itu terlihat begitu mulus dan lembut?_

" _Hyung..." Sehun melangkah mundur ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya. "Hyung, ada apa?"_

 _Chanyeol tetap melangkah maju dan Sehun yang terus melangkah mundur akhirnya tak bisa kemana mana lagi saat punggungnya mengenai bodi mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai dan dnegan mudah ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merapat ke tubuhnya._

" _Kenapa kau cantik sekali Sehuna..."_

" _Hyung, kau mau apa?" Sehun tampak panik, ia juga ketakutan karena baru kali ini melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu._

" _Aku... aku ingin menyentuhmu Sehuna..."_

" _Hiks... hentikan hyung... ini aku temanmu..." Sehun mencoba berontak saat tangan kuat Chanyeol kembali merobek kaosnya yang sudah koyak, kini robekan itu semakin lebar, memperlihatkan keseluruhan perut dan dada Sehun yang mulus._

 _Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebelum menatap tepat di mata Sehun. "Teman kau bilang..." ia tertawa meremehkan. "Orang kaya tidak pernah berteman dengan kaum miskin Sehuna, kami hanya memanfaatkan mereka."_

" _Hyung..." tatapan Sehun terlihat begitu terluka ketika mendengar ucapan itu._

 _Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun tapi dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke arah lain, hingga Chanyeol hanya bisa mencium pipinya. Chanyeol menggeram marah dan ia langsung menunduk untuk menggigit keras leher Sehun._

" _Akh... hyung... lepaskan...sakit..." Sehun menjerit, dapat ia rasakan darah mengalir dari lehernya yang terluka karena gigitan Chanyeol._

 _Plakk_

" _Tak bisakah kau diam dan nikmati saja..."_

" _Lepaskan aku..." meski pipinya terasa panas dan sakit bekas tamparan Chanyeol, Sehun masih terus mencoba berontak dan Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena Sehun yang terus berontak kembali menggigit dada Sehun hingga terluka._

" _Akh..." jeritan memilukan kembali terdengar dari mulut mungil Sehun._

 _Plakk_

" _ku bilang diam."_

" _Hiks... lepaskan aku... kau jahat hyung, aku membencimu..."_

" _Wae, kau itu orang yang sudah dibeli oleh ayahku, dan itu artinya tubuhmu sendiri juga bukan milikmu lagi dan sebagai anak dari ayahku aku juga berhak atas tubuhmu.."_

" _Hiks... lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?"_

" _Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu dan itu artinya harus aku juga yang pertama mencicipimu..."_

 _Sehun gemetar, jadi Chanyeol selama ini memang benar benar hanya ingin tubuhnya dan tidak tulus bersahabat dengannya._

" _Aku pikir kau orang yang baik hyung, ternyata aku salah."_

" _Tak ada orang yang benar benar baik Sehuna, termasuk aku. Lagipula kau itu gampang sekali di bodohi, pantas saja ibu panti itu tidak menginginkanmu, kau memang tak berguna. Yah kecuali mungkin tubuhmu yang berguna untukku."_

 _Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras di pipi Sehun saat lagi lagi Chanyeol menggigit dan kemudian menyesap lehernya._

 _Namja itu sudah hampir pasrah dengan nasibnya ketika setetes air yang turun dari langit jatuh tepat di matanya yang tertutup. Sehun dengan cepat membuka matanya dan merasakn kembali tetesan air yang mengenai keningnya, hujan sudah mulai turun. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, ia menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersiksa untuk menendang milik Chanyeol menggunakan lututnya._

" _Aww..." Chanyeol terhuyung mundur dan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kedua tangan Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk karena merasakan nyeri dan ngilu di kejantanannya._

" _SEHUN... INGAT SATU HAL... AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU SAAT KITA BERTEMU LAGI."_

 _Sehun terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol, ia berusaha mencari pertolongan ke desa terdekat sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya lagi. Sehun tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana ia berlari, yang jelas ia merasa tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah dan tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Pandangannya yang buram karena tertutupi air hujan, menangkap adanya sebuah cahaya yang tak begitu jauh dari dirinya berada sekarang. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung huyung Sehun berusaha mencapai tempat itu. Namun sayang, sebelum ia bisa mencapai tempat itu, ia lebih dulu tersungkur ke semak di tepi jalan dan pingsan di bawah guyuran air hujan, tanpa menyadari mobil Chanyeol yang beberapa saat kemudian melewati tempat di mana Sehun pingsan._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Pelukan Jongin di tubuh Sehun semakin erat saat namja manis itu semakin terisak dipelukannya. Hatinya diliputi amarah, jadi ini semua karena ulah si tua Park dan juga anaknya yang arogan itu.

"Hiks... maaf..."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau suka sekali minta maaf Sehun. Itu semua bukan salahmu."

"Tapi... aku tidak berhasil melindungi tubuhku dari orang jahat itu."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah murung Sehun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Siapa bilang, kau sudah berusaha keras melindungi dirimu sendiri dan itu berhasil. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena yang terpenting kau selamat darinya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ekhm, kau bilang di ceritamu kalau dia tidak berhasil mendapatkanmu, apa itu benar atau hanya karanganmu saja?"

"Tidak... aku tidak mengarang cerita apapun."

Wajah panik Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum, namja itu tampaknya sangat takut kalau ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau buktikan padaku?"

"Buktikan?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bercintalah denganku... bukankah kita sudah sebulan lebih menikah dan belum juga melakukan kewajiban suami istri."

Sehun yang mengerti ucapan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Cup

Sesaat tubuh Sehun berubah menjadi tegang saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya, Jongin yang menyadari itu segera memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan kembali mencium bibir kemerahan itu. sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas, bergerak mengelus punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu.

Jongin menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan bermain di dalam sana. Ya Tuhan, Jongin tak menyangka kalau bibir Sehun akan selembut dan semanis ini, membuatnya ketagihan. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, melumat bibir Sehun dan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Sehun makin menarik tubuh itu untuk makin merapat ke tubuhnya, hingga kejantanan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jongin dapat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram erat pundaknya saat ia mencium lekukan leher mulus itu, menghisap pangkal lehernya hingga membekas dan kemudian menciumnya kembali.

"Eummmmhhh..." erangan lembut Sehun membangkitkan sisi liar di dalam diri Jongin, ia kembali meraih bibir Sehun dan memagutnya cukup lama, hingga remasan pelan jemari Sehun dipundaknya menyadarkan Jongin kalau Sehun juga membutuhkan oksigen sekarang.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun, wajahnya menatap wajah manis itu dengan tatapan memuja, sebelum ada sedikit perubahan di wajah Jongin yang membuat mengerutkan keningnya, dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat satu kata keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kyungie..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini pendek? Aku tahu #plakk. Tolong jangan protes ya, inginnya juga lebih panjang lagi tapi mood aku dah ancur, dan juga kerjaan yang belum beres juga padahal akhir taon tinggal itungan hari #plakk dan aku nyuri nyuri waktu untuk ngetik di sela sela kerjaan yang numpuk. Maunya sih hiatus dulu sementara aku beresin pekerjaan tapi ga enak ma kalian yang sudah repot repot mau review, jadi solusi yang aku pilih adalah ngetik n update seadanya aku bisa saja. Moga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya.

Setelah ini mungkin sedikit lebih lama baru bisa update, karena aku juga harus lanjutin ff yang satunya lagi.

Mohon kembali reviewnya.

Salam sayang kaihun hardshipper

Syakila8894


	7. Chapter 7

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

For kak Juju jongodult, Killa saranin bacanya sambil dengerin oppa Serkan nyanyi lagu haberin yok, nih lagu cocok keknya. Harusnya bunny teriak bilang haberin yok ma bear yg ga peka ma perasaan dia. Hehehehe...

For momma ini lagi musim bikin cerita dengan tema bajak laut ya? Dari semua email yang masuk pada bilang mo bikin tema itu, Killa ga ikutan ya, utang ff aja masih banyak #plakkk

NO EDIT

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu apa yang paling ku takutkan dalam sebuah hubungan? Ketika menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat diriku bahagia, tapi disisi lain juga bisa membuatku terluka."_

" _Aku memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya tapi aku cukup tahu tentang itu dari orang-orang yang dulu ku kenal. Dan sekarang aku telah merasakannya sendiri."_

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, kata-kata Sehun terus terngiang di telinganya. Ini memang salahnya, ia telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun karena telah menyebut nama Kyungsoo saat itu, tapi bisakah ia juga membela dirinya dengan mengatakan kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, ia belum mampu menghapus bayang-bayang Kyungsoo dari otaknya dan menggantinya dengan Sehun.

Jongin butuh waktu mungkin sedikit lebih lama dari yang ibunya inginkan untuk bisa menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo di hatinya. Hanya saja, menurut instingnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat mengganti posisi Kyungsoo di hatinya, namja itu ingin mempunyai ruang untuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati Jongin dan bukan tempat yang dulu di isi oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi di sebelah manakah itu? apakah ditempat yang lebih istimewa? Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apakah ada tempat yang lebih istimewa dihatinya.

"Papa..."

Jongin perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap anaknya yang berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. "Taeoh... kemari sayang..."

Dengan susah payah, Taeoh memanjat ranjang yang di tempati Jongin dan kemudian merangkak ke samping ayahnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh gempal anaknya. "Taeoh sendirian?"

"Umm, mama lagi masak."

Jongin menghela napas lelah, semenjak malam itu hubungannya dengan Sehun memang bisa dibilang memburuk. Sehun tidak pernah lagi mau bicara dengannya, namja itu memang masih menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya dan juga masih tidur di kamarnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu, selebihnya ia bungkam dan bahkan terkesan menghindari Jongin.

Jongin tahu Sehun marah kepadanya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya terlalu berat baginya untuk minta maaf, mungkin karena pikirnya apakah masih punya perasaan pada istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu merupakan suatu kesalahan?

"Taeoh sudah mandi?" Jongin mencium pelipis anaknya dengan lembut.

"Sudah sama mama..."Taeoh mulai bermain main dengan kaos yang dipakai ayahnya.

Cklek

"Taeoh, ini susunya sayang," Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah kakunya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, menyadari bagaimana Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak bertatap muka dengannya. "Kau sudah selesai masak?"

Sehun mengangguk kaku, tangannya menyerahkan sebotol susu pada Taeoh yang langsung menyambutnya dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah disini bersama kami." Jongin menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang masih kosong.

Sehun menatap ragu sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memilih berbaring di sisi Taeoh dan menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi ia memilih tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya diam sembari terus membelai rambut anaknya hingga perlahan mata Taeoh tertutup dan tak lama kemudian anaknya yang tampan itu sudah tertidur.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jongin pelan, takut kalau ia bersuara keras maka Taeoh akan terbangun.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Aku tahu aku mungkin orang yang sangat egois di matamu. Aku tak akan membantahnya karena mungkin memang itulah aku."

Sehun tetap diam, tapi Jongin tahu kalau namja itu masih mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo sejak di tahun pertama Senior high School, hubungan kami terus berlanjut hingga ke jenjang pernikahan hingga Taeoh lahir dan kemudian ia meninggal. Aku tak bermaksud membela diri atau apa, tapi benar-benar sulit bagiku untuk menghapus bayangan Kyungsoo semudah itu."

Sehun menatap sejenak pada Jongin sebelum kembali menghindar. "Aku mengerti..." suaranya sedikit serak saat mengatakan itu. "Di sini aku yang salah... aku yang sudah lancang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu," Sehun meremas jemarinya. "Aku sangat egois karena sempat berharap kalau kau akan memberikan perhatianmu juga padaku," Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi mulus itu namun Sehun dengan cepat menghapusnya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya saat menatap lagi pada Jongin. "Kini aku sadar di mana posisiku seharusnya berada dan... aku tak akan meminta kau untuk memaksakan perasaanmu padaku."

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya sekarang dan ia segera mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dan membaringkannya di sisinya yang lain, lalu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maaf..." akhirnya Jongin bisa mengatakan satu kata itu pada Sehun. ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah, tak seharusnya ia menempatkan Sehun pada posisi ini, Sehun namja yang baik dan ia terlalu jahat untuk bisa disebut pendamping hidup Sehun. Dengan penuh perasaan bersalah Jongin mengecup kening Sehun.

"Maaf karena telah membiarkan kau untuk tetap disisiku."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipi Sehun. "Tak apa, aku mengerti," sahutnya dengan suara serak.

Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun dengan lembut, sebelum ia mencium bibir Sehun, membungkam isakan namja itu yang hampir keluar. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia tidak menjauh ataupun juga membalas ciuman Jongin. Hingga tak lama kemudian Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mengecup kening Sehun lagi.

"Aku tak akan pernah melarangmu kalau kau ingin menjauh dariku, kau berhak melakukannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Disini akulah yang salah."

Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk, batinnya ingin sekali bertindak untuk menahan namja tampan itu untuk tetap berada disisinya, namun sudut hatinya yang lain mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh egois. Sehun melirik pada Taeoh yang tertidur pulas, ia mencium kening Taeoh sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. "Bolehkan mama egois Taeoh-ya, mama tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan juga papamu."

Di luar kamar Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan bayangan Kyungsoo? haruskah ia melepaskan Sehun saja supaya namja itu tidak terus tersakiti? Ya Tuhan kenapa semuanya terasa sulit untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki pintu ruangan tempat Jongin berada sekarang dengan langkah yang tak bisa dikatakan tenang.

Jongin yang sedang memeriksa tugas para muridnya sontak menoleh bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian bertingakh tak peduli dengan meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Chanyeol menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja Jongin dan duduk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Bicaralah," sahut Jongin datar.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi, yang ingin ku katakan hanyalah, lepaskan Sehun."

Jongin menaruh penanya di atas meja begitupun juga dengan kertas yang tadi ada ditangannya, namja tampan itu menatap wajah serius Chanyeol dari balik kaca mata bacanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kalau aku melepaskannya?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol mengangkat pundaknya dengan tak acuh. "Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin memberitahuku, tapi aku akan bertanya lagi, bagaimana dengan hyungku? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya setelah aku melepaskan Sehun?"

"Kalau itu... aku..."

Jongin merapatkan kedua tangannya, "Kalau kau terlihat ragu seperti itu aku tak akan melepaskan Sehun."

"Kim Jongin."

"Dengar Park Chanyeol, aku menghormatimu karena kau itu kakak iparku. Lalu apa kau pikir karena rasa hormatku itu aku akan merelakan begitu saja hyungku tersakiti karena ulahmu?"

"Kau keberatan hyungmu tersakiti lalu kau tak keberatan kalau Sehun tersakiti bukan? Aku bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, kau tahu itu."

"Dan aku juga bukan orang yang gampang melepaskan sesuatu yang ada di genggamanku Park Chanyeol."

"Kau tak tau Sehun itu orang yang seperti apa Kim Jongin. Dia mungkin saja menipumu."

"Dia istriku, anggota keluargaku, ku harap kau tak berniat ikut campur dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku dan kalau kau menanyakan pendapatku, kau tidka mencintaiku Sehun, kau hanya terobsesi dengannya."

"Kau tak mengerti Kim Jongin..." Chanyeol terlihat frustasi.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti ? bahwa kau kakak iparku ternyata adalah orang yang terobsesi dengan istri adik iparnya sendiri?"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya yang agak kusut lalu menatap pada Jongin yang kini berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku harus kembali mengajar, kalau kau mau tetap disini silahkan." Jongin tidak menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol, ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tak mengerti Jongin..."

Langkah Jongin yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu langsung terhenti tapi ia tidak berbalik pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun kembali terluka, karena itulah aku ingin kau menjauhinya."

Terdengar suara derit kursi yang ditarik menjauh lalu suara langkah kaki mendekat. "Kau tak tahu seperti apa rasanya penyesalan Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol melangkah melewati Jongin yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Namja tinggi itu melangkah dengan gontai menjauhi Jongin. Dan Jongin baru tersadar setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya.

Penyesalan? Apakah Chanyeol menyesal dulu telah membuat Sehun trauma? Dan namja itu tak ingin ia juga menimbulkan trauma baru untuk Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai menidurkan Taeoh ketika ia tidak menemukan Jongin di kamarnya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya pelan. Tak ada sahutan, suasana tetap sunyi namun Sehun menangkap pemandangan pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka. Ia bergegas menuju ke sana dan menemukan Jongin yang duduk termenung sendirian di kursinya dengan segelas wine ditangannya.

"Hyung..." Sehun melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin.

"Taeoh sudah tidur?" Jongin menyesap lagi winenya sebelum meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Ya," Sehun tak berani melangkah lebih dekat jadi ia tetap pada posisinya.

"Sehun... apa menurutmu aku ini orang yang jahat?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya namun kemudian ia menyadari kalau Jongin tak akan melihatnya jadi ia buru-buru bicara. "Tidak hyung."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku? Aku tahu selama ini kata-kataku pasti sering menyakiti hatimu dan juga... kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo pasti juga menambah banyak rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku memang jahat..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih jahat lagi kalau aku tetap menahanmu untuk selalu disisiku... apa kau ingin pergi? Kalau ya, aku akan membebaskanmu, aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya kalau tetap memilih bertahan disisi orang yang masih terjebak masa lalu seperti aku."

"Hyung..." kali ini Sehun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati Jongin dan memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu. "Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku akan tetap disini kalau hyung masih menginginkan aku ada disini."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat dan tersenyum sendu. "Aku tak ingin melukai hatimu lagi Sehuna, bagaimana kalau kau terluka karena aku? Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo..."

Pelukan Sehun mengerat dan namja manis itu menumpukan dagunya dipundak Jongin. "Selama hyung tidak mengusirku, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Dan... mengenai cinta hyung... aku rasa hyung memang tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya kalau hyung tidak belajar untuk mengikhlaskan kepergiannya."

Jongin terdiam, menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu memang benar.

"Dan hyung... aku tidak mengharapkan hyung untuk mencintaiku... aku hanya berharap hyung tidak akan membuangku."

"Kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Tidak..."

Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun dan kemudian mengarahkan namja manis itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan kini keduanya saling berhadapan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di leher Jongin.

"Kau tau ku rasa mungkin saja aku akan bisa jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus bersikap semanis ini padaku."

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Aku tak terbiasa bertingkah seperti ini," akunya jujur.

"Aku mengerti," Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan lagi bibir mereka. untuk sesaat keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut itu.

"Kurasa aku harus berhenti," gumam Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut keceplosan dengan salah memanggil nama lagi."

Sehun cemberut dan Jongin tertawa pelan melihatnya. "Tapi ku rasa aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Kim Sehun, ku harap kau mau memukulku kalau aku sampai salah sebut lagi."

"Aku akan menendangmu kalau begitu."

"Yeah, lakukan saja kalau kau bisa." Jongin berdiri dengan Sehun yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Ia melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Sehun ke atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan Jongin membuka kaos yang ia pakai dan ia bisa merasakan napas Sehun sedikit tersentak, apa Sehun takut padanya?

"Sehunie... apa kau takut...?"

"Maaf... " bibir Sehun agak gemetar saat ia melihat Jongin bertelanjang dada di depannya. Bayangan Chanyeol yang dulu, kembali terlintas di benaknya. "Hiks... aku..."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun sebelum namja manis itu menjauh darinya.

"Lepaskan..." Sehun meronta namun Jongin tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini, bukankah kemarin saat ia berciuman dengan Sehun, Sehun terlihat baik baik saja, apakah karena kali ini ia tidak memakai bajunya?

"Kau takut?"

Sehun hanya diam.

"Kau mengingat saat itu?"

Kali ini Sehun mengangguk.

"Tenanglah ini aku Sehuna, bukan Chanyeol."

"Hyung..." tangan Sehun yang gemetar mengelus dada Jongin. "Jongin hyung..."

"Umm, ini aku Jongin..."

"Jongin hyung..." Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maaf... aku..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti... sekarang tidurlah..." Jongin rasa ia harus mencoba melakukannya nanti dengan Sehun tanpa harus membuka pakaiannya, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Ia tak mau Sehun merasa trauma lagi.

"Maaf hyung..." ucap Sehun lagi sebelum namja manis itu jatuh tertidur dipelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang namja bertubuh mungil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah mobil dengan langkah yang tenang. "Jadi di sini rumahnya?"

"Kau ingin langsung masuk ke dalam?"

"Tidak, ku rasa aku akan memberi kejutan pada Jongin besok pagi." Mata bulat itu menoleh sekali lagi pada rumah itu sebelum kembali masuk kedalam mobil. "Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Update cukup lama dan pendek. Pasti mengecewakan ya... maafkan aku yang masih tetap sibuk ma kerjaan yang masih juga numpuk #plakk

Mohon kembali review untuk chap ini ya...

Salam hangat KaiHun hardshipper

Syakila8894


	8. Chapter 8

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Buat yang ga suka ma ff aku tolong mundur dan ga usah baca aja sekalian ya. Ga usah nyindir di belakang. bilang, author kaihun sekarang emang dikit ga kek dulu n ada sih yang sering update ( terus nyebut nama aku ) tapi ffnya yah gitu deh, jelek. Inginnya sih langsung balas dia dengan kata-kata kek gini, emang tulisan lo bagus banget ya jadi nilai ff orang seenaknya. Tapi sayang aku terlalu malas untuk membalas, aku masih punya sopan santun ma orang ga pengen nyakitin hati orang dengan kata-kata kasar. Yang ingin aku katakan di sini hanya satu, hargailah orang lain agar orang lain pun menghargai dirimu. Kalau kamu suka berkata kasar, apa orang akan menilai dirimu dengan penilaian yang baik? Jawabannya pasti tidak kan. Silahkan berkomentar apapun, tapi masih dalam batas kesopanan.

Tapi dibalik itu semua aku juga mau ucapin terima kasih, paling gak aku jadi tau kalau ff aku tuh jelek jadi aku bisa mikir ulang untuk terus update disini atau lebih fokus di grup saja.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n review. Mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya ya...

No Edit.

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti hari-hari yang lain, Sehunlah yang pertama kali membuka matanya dan memulai aktifitasnya sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai 'ibu' rumah tangga. Dan hari ini rasanya masih sama saja seperti hari yang biasanya bagi Sehun, kecuali isi hatinya yang sedikit memburuk. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena kejadian tadi malam, tak seharusnya ia membiarkan kejadian yang telah lalu itu muncul di saat seharusnya ia melakukan kewajibannya sebagai pasangan hidup seorang Jongin.

"Kau akan melukai tanganmu sendiri kalau bekerja sambil melamun seperti itu."

"Hyung..." rasanya Sehun tak percaya Jongin bisa ada di dapur sepagi ini, biasanya namja itu saat seperti ini masih bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasa kalau Sehun terus menerus menatap ke arahnya.

"Maaf..." Sehun jadi merasa salah tingkah sendiri karena ketahuan memandang Jongin terlalu lama. "Aku hanya merasa... agak sedikit...tak biasa..." gumamnya.

"Huh?"

"Biasanya hyung jam segini masih belum bangun."

"Oh, itu..." Jongin meneguk air mineral langsung dari dalam botol yang tadi ia ambil di kulkas. "Aku sepertinya lupa memberitahumu, kalau hari ini aku harus ke luar kota, ada seminar yang harus aku hadiri."

"Ah, apa harus berangkat sepagi ini, tapi masakannya belum matang." Sehun menengok ke dalam panci lalu kembali menoleh pada Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sarapan dengan roti panggang atau yang lain."

"Maaf..." Sehun bergegas ke lemari mengambil selai yang ia simpan di sana.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, di sini aku yang salah karena lupa memberitahumu." Jongin duduk di kursi yang tepat menghadap ke arah Sehun. menunggu Sehun menghidangkan sarapan untuknya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melayani semua kebutuhan Jongin untuk sarapan dalam kebisuan.

Saat Jongin baru selesai menghabiskan rotinya, suara bel terdengar. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang datang kepagian." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju depan sementara Sehun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Taeoh, karena mendengar teriakan putranya itu.

Cklek

Jongin tertegun saat melihat siapa yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu. Perasaannya campur aduk dan setetes air mata kemudian mengalir di pipinya. Namja di depannya ini mengingatkannya pada orang yang telah mengisi ruang hatinya sejak lama, mata bulat dan tubuh mungil...

"Eomma..."

Namja di depannya tersenyum lebar, sebelum menarik tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma..." Jongin hanya sanggup mengulang kata itu sebelum membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Jongin... eomma merindukanmu dan mana cucu eomma dia pasti sudah besar sekarang."

Jongin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya, Taeoh sudah besar, eomma ingin melihatnya sekarang, ayo masuk, dia mungkin sudah bangun..."

Jongin menggandeng orang yang ia panggil eomma tadi masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke arah pantry tempat suara anaknya terdengar.

"Taeoh, baby..."

Taeoh yang sedang sarapan dengan Sehun yang menyuapinya dengan cepat menoleh dan berteriak senang saat tahu ayahnya yang memanggil. "Appa..."

Bocah berbadan gembul itu turun dari kursi setelah di bantu oleh Sehun yang memandang bingung pada orang yang di gandeng oleh suaminya itu.

Hup

Jongin membawa tubuh gembul Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya dan kemudian menatap ke arah namja mungil di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Eomma... ini cucu eomma..."

Saat mendengar kata eomma dari mulut Jongin, raut wajah Sehun sedikit berubah namun dengan cepat ia kembali menormalkan ekspresinya. Hanya mendengar kata itu saja, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan siapa namja itu.

"Omo... cucu halmeoni sudah besar rupanya." Namja itu mencium pipi Taeoh dengan sayang, namun Taeoh kemudian berontak dari gendongan Jongin. "Hiks... eomma..."

"Apa kau rindu ibumu... sini halmeoni gendong..."

"Hiks... tidak mau... eomma..." Taeoh menangis seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Namja manis itu dengan ragu melangkah ke arah Jongin dan membawa tubuh Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya.

Sehun dapat melihat tatapan tak suka dari namja di samping Jongin itu karena Taeoh dengan cepat berhenti menangis setelah berada di gendongannya.

"Siapa namja itu Jongin, apa dia pembantu baru ?"

"Ah, dia..." Jongin menoleh pada Sehun sesaat. "Dia istriku, eomma..."

"Mwo..."

"Maaf, aku tak sempat bilang pada eomma," Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah dan ia kemudian kembali menatap pada Sehun. "Sehunie, kenalkan ini ibu dari Kyungsoo, Do Ryeowook."

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, "Kim Sehun imnida."

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung karena tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah itu, hingga Jongin kemudian memecahkan keheningan itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit terkejut. "Ya Tuhan , aku harus berangkat sekarang sebelum terlambat. Eomma, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Eomma tetap di sini kan. Aku akan usahakan untuk pulang malam ini."

"Tentu saja, pergilah anakku."

Jongin memeluk ibu mertuanya itu dan kemudian beralih mencium pipi Taeoh dan terakhir kening Sehun sebelum kemudian melesat pergi setelah meraih tasnya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di ruangan itu sepeninggal Jongin. Hingga suara bernada datar itu membuat Sehun memandang pada mertua Jongin

"Kim Sehun, heh... seenaknya saja kau menyebut nama itu. kau tahu kau sama sekali tidak terlihat pantas untuk Jongin."

Sehun menurunkan tubuh Taeoh dari gendongannya. "Taeoh, bisa bermain dulu di depan sayang, eomma ingin berbicara dengan halmeonimu."

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Sehun, Taeoh justru mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki Sehun. "Tidak mau, Taeoh di sini saja, sama eomma... kata appa, Taeoh halus melindungi eomma kalena Taeoh namja."

Sehun sedikit meringis, sepertinya Taeoh lupa kalau dirinya juga adalah seorang namja.

"Apa kau senang sudah mengambil hak anakku di rumah ini?"

"Apa maksud anda? Aku tidak mengambil apapun di rumah ini."

"Lalu apa itu yang kau sebut tidak mengambil?" telunjuk berjari lentik itu mengarah pada Taeoh yang masih memeluk erat kaki Sehun. "Kau pasti mendekati Taeoh supaya bisa masuk ke rumah ini dan menggantikan posisi anakku? Dasar rubah licik."

"Mwo..." jemari Sehun yang mengelus surai Taeoh tampak gemetar.

"Kau tau, Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengganti posisi Kyungsoo di hati Jongin. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah Jongin menerimamu di rumah ini."

Sehun hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Baekhyun memang benar, kau orang yang tidak punya malu..."

Sehun mendongak saat nama kakak dari Jongin itu disebut. "Baekhyun..."

"Kenapa? Kaget? Bahkan orang terdekat Jongin saja tau kalau kau itu bukan orang yang pantas untuk Jongin. Kau anak yatim piatu kan, tinggal di jalanan dan kemudian bermimpi untuk menjadi ratu di rumah ini. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, kau hanya parasit yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan di buang ke jalanan."

"Aku tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih punya rasa malu, kau pasti tidak akan berada di rumah ini lagi sekarang, tapi sayang sepertinya kau tak punya rasa malu ya, hidup jadi parasit di rumah Jongin dan..."

Cukup, Sehun tidak ingin mendengar kata apapun lagi dan ia segera menggendong Taeoh dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan mertua Jongin. Sehun tahu ini tidak sopan tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang mungkin hanya sedikit tersisa.

"Eomma... hiks..." Taeoh yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat orang yang dipanggilnya halmeoni itu memarahi ibunya mulai menangis.

Sehun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Taeoh. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan menangis."

"Hiks, halmeoni jahat... kenapa halmeoni memalahi eomma Taeoh..."

"Sudah... jangan menangis... eomma tidak apa-apa kok, ini salah eomma..." Sehun mencium pipi gembul Taeoh dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. "Eomma yang salah karena telah berani masuk dalam kehidupanmu dan appamu. Hiks... maafkan eomma nak, nenekmu benar...harusnya eomma malu hidup menumpang di sini, di rumah orang yang bahkan tidak menginginkan eomma... hiks... maaf Taeoh... tapi eomma..."

Sehun tak sanggup lagi, ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan Taeoh yang di dalam dekapannya juga menangis keras. Apakah ini akhirnya? Sekeras apapun ia berusaha bertahan pada akhirnya ia akan selalu diabaikan. Ini sudah mencapai batas yang bisa ia tahan, ia tak ingin lagi berjuang sendirian dalam mempertahankan rumah tangganya dengan Jongin. Sesayang apapun ia pada Taeoh dan Jongin, namun hinaan yang terus datang padanya, nyatanya telah membuat pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Ia harus pergi secepatnya dari sini, tapi bagaimana dengan Taeoh?

Sehun memandang anak tirinya itu dengan sendu, haruskah ia berpisah dengan anak yang sudah membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, mengingat perjalanan yang ia lalui cukup jauh, ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. pikirannya sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan mertuanya yang mendadak, ada sedikit rasa cemas yang terselip dihatinya saat ia mengingat kalau ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Taeoh hanya bersama mertuanya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana baiknya sifat mertuanya selama ini, Jongin yakin mereka akan baik baik saja. Setidaknya sebelum kemudian handphonenya bergetar, satu pesan masuk dari kakaknya, Baekhyun.

' _Jonginie, bagaimana kau senang sudah bertemu dengan mertuamu?'_

Ckiiiitttt

Jongin mendadak langsung mengerem mobilnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, jadi kakaknya yang menyebabkan mertuanya datang mendadak ke rumahnya sepagi ini?

"Shit, ku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu di rumah." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Jongin mengumpat, mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar saat akhirnya ia berbalik arah dan menyetir dengan kecepatan maksimum kembali menuju rumahnya.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam untuk Jongin tiba dirumahnya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya secara sembarangan dan berlari dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya yang secara kebetulan pintunya tengah terbuka.

Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah Jongin menghampiri ibu mertuanya yang duduk santai sendirian di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Eomma... dimana Sehun..."

"Jongin, kenapa kau kembali?" Ryeowook tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin yang begitu mendadak.

"Eomma... aku tanya dimana istriku?"

Deg

Ryeowook menatap Jongin tak percaya, "kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Sehun, istriku."

Ibu mertuanya tampak marah dan Jongin tak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "Beraninya kau menyebut dia sebagai istrimu, dia hanya parasit yang menginginkan hartamu Kim Jongin, dan aku tak suka kau seperti terkesan membelanya, kau tahu posisi Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa kau gantikan dengan siapapun."

"Aku tahu eomma, Kyungsoo memang tak tergantikan. Tapi Sehun juga istriku yang kunikahi secara sah, sekarang dimana dia..."

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, "Mungkin sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengusirku dari sini."

Jongin tak mengucapkan apapun lagi dan ia segera berlari menuju ke kamar miliknya. Setibanya ia di kamar Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang menidurkan Taeoh di atas ranjang. Perhatian Jongin kemudian teralih pada tas ransel lusuh milik Sehun yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Jongin dengan cepat mendekat dan membuka tas itu, mengeluarkan semua isinya dan membiarkan semua pakaian Sehun itu berserakan di atas lantai.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh Taeoh yang tertidur pulas segera melepasnya dan bangun perlahan. "Itu... aku..."

"Kau ingin meninggalkan Taeoh setelah menidurkannya?" mata Jongin tampak berkilat marah.

"Maaf... tapi..."

"Aku kecewa padamu, apa ini yang namanya istri? Meninggalkan suami dan anaknya dalam diam? Apa kau memang tak ingin lagi bertahan denganku?"

"Hiks... bukan begitu... aku hanya..."

"Apa yang dikatakan eomma padamu?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat Sehun gelisah. "Jangan marah padanya... ini semua salahku."

"Huh?" Jongin menundukkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... ibumu benar... tak seharusnya aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu dan Taeoh... aku memang parasit. Hiks... aku..."

"Dengar Kim sehun, cobalah sekali saja untuk menghargai dirimu sendiri, jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sendiri rendah hingga harus di injak orang. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa kuat menghadapi rintangan lain yang mungkin akan datang dalam kehidupanmu nanti. Dan juga..."

Jongin menatap dalam ke arah mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau istriku di rumah ini, eomma dari Taeoh. kau bukan parasit."

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Sehun dan dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. "Maaf, tapi ku rasa aku memang belum pantas menjadi istrimu, aku bahkan masih belum bisa melayani semua kebutuhanmu."

"Dan bagaimana aku? Apa aku juga pantas disebut sebagai suami, sementara aku masih terjebak dalam masa laluku sendiri?"

"Jongin hyung..."

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita berusaha, pelan-pelan... mungkin memang akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama, tapi kalau kita berusaha, kita pasti bisa mempertahankan semua yang sudah kita mulai Sehun."

"Hiks..." secara refleks, Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Maaf, karena sempat berniat untuk menyerah..."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia malah mendongakkan wajah Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan mata yang tetap menatap tajam.

"Jangan gugup Sehun..." Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun yang sedikit gemetar, ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Sehun. "Dan ku harap kau mau membuka sedikit bibirmu untukku seperti ini." Jari jemari Jongin membelai bibir Sehun lagi sebelum menariknya hingga terbuka sedikit.

Jongin tersenyum. "Rileks, oke..."

Kali ini Jongin tak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun, namun juga ia menghisapnya pelan, atas dan bawah bergantian. Bertekad untuk menghilangkan paling tidak satu trauma Sehun yang paling besar, Jongin tak berniat untuk mundur lagi.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit panas saat Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk dan bermain di sana.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terangkat dan ia memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat dan membalas ciuman Jongin semampu yang ia bisa.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa napas Sehun mulai tersengal, ia membiarkan kening mereka bersentuhan dan dengan kedua tangannya yang merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun, Jongin membawa tubuh istrinya untuk berjalan ke sofa dan kemudian ia duduk disana dengan membawa Sehun ikut serta untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Bibir mereka kembali saling menghisap, menggigit, dan bahkan Jongin tak segan mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bermain dengannya.

Tangan Jongin dengan aktif meremas remas pantat montok milik Sehun sementara ciumannya mulai turun ke leher putih nan jenjang itu, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit dengan gemas, menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari mulut Sehun. merasa pakaian mereka mulai mengganggu, Jongin mulai mendorong Sehun untuk mundur dan kemudian melucuti pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sehun dengan cepat. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali menarik tubuh polos Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aaakkhhh..."

Sehun terpekik pelan saat ciuaman Jongin turun ke dadanya dan mulai menghisap tonjolan mungil di dada Sehun seperti seorang bayi yang tengah kelaparan. Bergantian dari dada kanan ke dada kiri, terus berulang ulang hingga Sehun merasakan dadanya ngilu karena hisapan dan gigitan Jongin yang kuat.

"Emmmhhh... ahhh... Jongie..."

Tanpa sadar Sehun meremas rambut tebal milik Jongin dan Jongin tersenyum di sela lumatannya, ia berhasil membuat Sehun tidak mengingat lagi kenangan lalunya itu.

"Teruslah menyebut namaku Sehunie..." Jongin mengecup puncak dada Sehun sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini Sehun berada di bawahnya.

"Ahh..." Sehun menggelinjang merasakan geli dan juga nikmat saat Jongin menciumi area perutnya dan sesekali menghisapnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau saat ini kepala Jongin sudah sampai di depan junior mungilnya.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, ini pertama kali baginya ia harus berhadapan dengan junior lain selain miliknya sendiri dan entah kenapa ia merasa terangsang ketika melihat milik Sehun.

Jongin mulai membuka pelan paha Sehun.

"Ahhh... Jongie..."

Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tapi Jongin lebih dulu mencengkeram erat kedua pahanya dan bibirnya mengecup ujung junior milik Sehun sebelum mengulumnya dan memberikan hisapan yang memabukkan. Ini pertama kali untuknya namun Jongin merasa tidak canggung sama sekali, ia malah dengan semangat, menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum junior mungil milik Sehun hingga tubuh di bawahnya itu terus bergerak tak karuan sembari mendesahkan namanya.

"Jongie... aku mau pipis..." tak sadar Sehun merengek.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang..."

Jongin makin memperdalam hisapan dan juga jilatannya hingga tak lama kemudian Sehun benar-benar merasakan orgasmenya yang pertama. Napas Sehun tersengal dan dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Jongin tersenyum dan ia mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut sebelum kemudian melumatnya lagi.

"Emmhhh..." Sehun menggelinjang saat lagi lagi tangan Jongin dengan aktif mempermainkan pantat semoknya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun dengan intens. "Keberatan kalau aku melanjutkannya sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia tau cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukannya dan ia sudah siap sekarang. Menyerahkan semua miliknya pada suaminya.

"Aku tak akan mundur lagi Sehun..."

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin kembali melumat bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

"Aku memang belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang namja dan mungkin ini rasanya akan sakit, kuharap kau bisa menahannya."

Jongin mengambil sedikit sperma milik Sehun yang tercecer dan mengoleskannya pada juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Sehun menahan napas, jujur saja ia merasa sedikit tegang karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bersama suaminya dan ia juga sedikit takut dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan ia rasakan. Ia mulai merasakan sedikit sakit saat ujung junior Jongin mulai berusaha menerobos miliknya yang sempit.

"Aaakhhh..." Sehun memekik ketika merasakan sakit yang begitu menyengat saat akhirnya ujung kejantanan Jongin berhasil masuk. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menggeram pelan, merasakan rasa sesak dan nikmat yang begitu kentara , ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seketat ini sebelumnya dan ia merasa kalau ia bisa saja orgasme sekarang juga.

Jongin menunduk dan membungkam mulut Sehun dengan ciumannya ketika akhirnya ia menyentak pinggulnya dengan kuat hingga miliknya melesak masuk dan terbenam seluruhnya di dalam hole ketat Sehun.

Sehun menjerit kuat dalam ciumannya dengan Jongin, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes ke pantat dan membasahi sofa tempatnya berbaring. Meski Sehun tak melihatnya namun ia tahu kalau itu darah miliknya, darah dari holenya yang sobek karena junior milik Jongin.

Dahi Sehun berkerut menahan sakit, namun semua perasaan itu hilang saat ia merasakan kecupan lembut bersarang di keningnya. Perlahan Sehun membuka mata dan menemukan Jongin yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, ia tak mau egois dan membuat Sehun semakin kesakitan. Kepalanya menyusup ke leher Sehun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu kentara karena milik Sehun yang mencengkeram miliknya begitu ketat dan Jongin yakin kalau ia akan ketagihan lebih dari apapun dengan hole istrinya.

"Jongie... bisakah lebih cepat..." ucapan lemah Sehun membuat nafsu Jongin semakin membumbung tinggi. ia mulai bergerak ceopat, makin cepat dan semakin cepat hingga tubuh Sehun terguncang-guncang di bawahnya dan sofa berderit, sepertinya bergeser dari posisinya semula.

"Kau suka?"

"Emmhhh..." Sehun mengangguk dengan susah payah karena hentakan tubuh Jongin yang membabi buta. Sehun yakin sekarang luka sobekan pada holenya pasti bertambah parah karena ulah Jongin.

Sementara Jongin makin menggila menggerakkan pinggulnya saat ia merasakan kalau ia akan orgasme begitupun dengan Sehun yang makin mengetatkan holenya.

"Aaahhh..." Sehun mendesah saat akhirnya ia merasakan orgasme keduanya dan ia juga merasakan semburan hangat sperma Jongin di dalam holenya.

Jongin masih bertahan pada posisinya menikmati semua kenikmatan yang masih tersisa hingga ia kemudian ia menyadari pelukan Sehun melemah dan napas namja cantik itu menjadi teratur. Istrinya tertidur setelah percintaan mereka.

Jongin memandang wajah cantik Sehun cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening, kedua mata, pipi dan terakhir bibir manis yang kini telah menjadi candu barunya.

"Kau benar Sehuna... kau memang bukan istri pengganti untukku... mianhe..."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sekali lagi dan memeluk tubuh polos itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, mohon tetap review ya.

Oh ya, aku ganti nama lagi. Hehehe... kali ini sama dengan nama aku di grup.

Salam hangat kaihun hardshipper

KAIHUN LOVEA


	9. Chapter 9

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Yang paling utama, aku mau ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n terus review ff aku yang absurd ini. Terharu melihat tiap aku publish nih ff yang review makin banyak. Gomawo...

Yang baru review aku ucapkan makasih juga ya ^_^

Chap ini mungkin pendek karena aku bikinnya sambil ngerjain tugas dan mikir mau liburan juga #plakk setelah setiap hari berkutat dengan laporan yang terdiri dari deretan angka mulu, aku juga butuh penyegaran untuk otakku. Hehe...

Oh ya untuk yang nanya bukankah ini enceh kedua untuk KaiHun, yang pertama itu gagal karena Jongin yang salah sebut nama Kyungsoo jadi encehnya ga dilanjutin, jadi yang di chapter 8 kemaren itu yang benar-benar pertama kalinya mereka sampe tahap itu. apa jawabannya memuaskan? Maaf aku bukan orang yang bisa ngasih penjelasan secara bagus.

Dan untuk yang nanya tentang grup, kayaknya ada kesalah pahaman di sini ya, aku lupa bilang mungkin #plakk ( maafkan aku ) okeh pertama grup itu bukan grup kaihun shipper tapi murni grup dengan tokoh-tokoh cerita imajinasi tanpa ngambil dari otp ataupun artis dsb. Kek novel biasa gitu lah, yang tokohnya dari hasil imajinasi sendiri. Yang kedua, aku hanya seorang maknae di sana, bukan hak aku untuk masukin anggota baru juga, dan yang ketiga, syarat untuk jadi anggota grup itu, ga hanya harus review setiap cerita yang di publish tapi juga wajib tiap anggota bikin cerita minimal 3x sebulan. Kalo ga bikin, tandanya dah siap untuk di keluarkan dari grup. Kejam? Ya itu emang udah jadi persyaratan yang para emak2 tetapkan bahkan jauh sebelum aku masuk grup itu. katanya sih biar semua anggota pada aktif dan grup ga sepi.

Udah mungkin gitu aja yang aku mau bilang, selamat membaca.

No Edit.

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar Sehuna... kau memang bukan istri pengganti untukku... mianhe..."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sekali lagi dan memeluk tubuh polos itu dengan erat. Baru saja ia ikut memejamkan matanya terdengar suara isakan pelan dari tempat tidur. Putra semata wayangnya sepertinya terbangun atau mungkin mengalami mimpi buruk?

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun, ia meraih boksernya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Memakaikan kemejanya pada Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu untuk terbaring di sisi Taeoh.

Jongin memperhatikan Taeoh dan tersenyum geli ketika menyadari anaknya itu bahkan masih bisa tertidur pulas bahkan meski orang tuanya sedang bercinta diruangan yang sama dengannya. Kali ini Jongin bersyukur Taeoh mewarisi sifatnya yang mudah tertidur dan tidak gampang bangun, setidaknya untuk hari ini ia mensyukurinya karena ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi anaknya itu.

"Hiks..."

Jongin mengecup kening anaknya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya itu, berharap Taeoh segera keluar dari mimpi buruknya. "Kamu mimpi apa nak? Tenanglah, ada eomma dan appa di sini," bisiknya lirih.

"Hiks..." Taeoh tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan Jongin tak tahu apakah ia harus membangunkan anak itu ataukah tidak. "Eomma..." Taeoh membuka matanya yang sayu lalu menoleh ke samping kanan tempat Sehun tengah tertidur pulas.

"Eomma Taeoh ada di sini sayang, sedang tidur..." bisik Jongin, ia membiarkan anaknya bergeser, merapat pada tubuh Sehun dan kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak prince kesayangan appa." Jongin mencium kening Taeoh sekali lagi sebelum beralih mengecup pipi mulus Sehun dan memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dan juga Taeoh.

Setelah itu Jonginpun bergegas mandi, ia harus berangkat sekarang setelah sejam lebih keberangkatannya harus tertunda.

Saat Jongin turun ke lantai bawah ia menemukan mertuanya yang berdiri menghadap tangga dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap di dada dan raut wajah yang penuh kemarahan.

"Apakah ini caramu sekarang dalam menyambut tamumu Kim Jongin, dengan desahan menjijikkan?"

"Eomma..." Jongin menghampiri mertuanya itu dengan langkah tenang. "Kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu, aku minta maaf kalau eomma merasa terganggu, tapi itu semua diluar kendali dan..."

"Ya, bukankah sudah jelas sekarang? Ryeowook menatap tajam pada menantunya itu.

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Namja itu membawa pengaruh yang buruk untukmu. Sebelumnya kau tak pernah seperti ini, bercinta di pagi hari dan melupakan tugasmu sebagai kepala keluarga yang harus mencari nafkah. Apa dia mantan pelacur yang hanya bisa menggoda menantu eomma di atas ranjang dan..."

"Cukup eomma... Sehun tidak pernah melakukan dengan orang lain selain denganku dan... kurasa melayani seorang suami juga kewajiban seorang istri."

"Dengan mengabaikan kesopanan."

"Oke eomma, aku minta maaf, tadi kami memang kelepasan dan melakukannya."

"Di depan cucuku?"

"Taeoh sedang tidur."

"Tetap saja kan Jongin..." geram mertuanya. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, namja itu benar-benar buruk, beraninya dia mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata tak pernah berubah eomma, justru kehadiran Sehunlah yang membuat sifat asliku kembali."

"Kim Jongin, kau membela namja murahan itu?"

"Selama ini aku hidup dengan semua aturan yang eomma dan juga Kyungsoo tetapkan untukku, hidupku menjadi teramat teratur dan itu memang berhasil membentukku menjadi orang yang kecanduan dengan aturan yang kalian tetapkan. Tapi saat Sehun hadir dalam hidupku ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku, dia tak pernah berusaha mengatur hidupku, dia membebaskanku untuk melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Jadi... apakah ini memang benar-benar sifat asliku atau tidak, eomma?"

"Jongin..."

"Eomma datang kesini bukan untuk melihat seperti apa keadaan cucu eomma bukan. Eomma datang dengan niat ingin memisahkan aku dan Sehun. apakah itu benar?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, "Ya, eomma tidak menyukainya."

"Atas dasar apa eomma tidak menyukainya, eomma bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa sifatnya, ingat, eomma baru kali ini bertemu dengannya. Jujur padaku, apa hyung yang sudah meracuni pikiran eomma dengan cerita yang tidak benar."

"Mwo..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Sudahlah eomma, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Bukannya aku ingin mengusir eomma, tapi memang lebih baik eomma pergi dulu dari tempat ini. Dan..." Jongin menatap lurus pada mertuanya yang tampak marah itu. "Kembalilah jika eomma memang benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan cucu eomma."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Katakanlah begitu, aku tak bisa membiarkan saat aku tak ada di rumah, eomma akan mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati lagi pada Sehun."

"Kau memang benar-benar berubah Kim Jongin, kalau Kyungsoo masih hidup dia pasti akan sangat marah padamu."

Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa eomma, hidup dalam kemarahan Kyungsoo."

Ryeowook bungkam dan tanpa sepatah katapun lagi ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Jongin.

Jongin memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening sebelum ia pun turut melangkah keluar rumah, untuk pergi meneruskan niatnya untuk ke luar kota. Yah semoga saja seminarnya tidak gagal total hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir sampai di puncak tertingginya ketika akhirnya Sehun terbangun. Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Pertama-tama yang ingin ia lihat saat ia terbangun adalah wajah tampan suaminya, namun justru wajah tampan Taeoh yang ada disampingnya, dan Jongin...

Sehun bergegas untuk duduk dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesalinya, karena rasanya punggung dan juga area pinggul dan holenya terasa sangat sakit. "Hyung..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa nyeri ketika akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan teramat perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin tak ada di sana, jadi setelah mencuci muka, Sehun pun berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, masih dengan menahan sakit tentunya, keluar dari kamar mencari keberadaan suaminya. Nihil, selain dirinya dan juga Taeoh, rumah itu kosong.

Kemana Jongin, apa namja itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan?

"Hiks..." Sehun terisak dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan ia meratapi nasibnya di sana. "Hiks... kau jahat hyung... apa salahku... kenapa kau pergi..."

"Eomma..." Taeoh berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar sebelum kemudian ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar yang ditempati anaknya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di holenya Sehun dengan sedikit tertatih segera menghampiri Taeoh yang menangis, duduk di atas ranjang.

"Hiks, eomma..."

"Taeoh kenapa sayang.. eomma di sini..." Sehun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan kemudian duduk disamping Taeoh.

Putra semata wayang Kim Jongin itu segera naik ke pangkuan Sehun, memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangannya yang mungil dan terisak di sana. "Taeoh takut..."

"takut kenapa sayang," Sehun membelai punggung Taeoh dengan lembut.

"Takut eomma pelgi... tadi Taeoh mimpi eomma pelgi dan ninggalin Taeoh, hiks..."

Rasanya terasa sakit sekali di dada Sehun, ia memang pernah punya niat untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Taeoh, namun ia tidak tahu kalau Taeoh bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Eomma tidak akan kemana-mana sayang," ucap Sehun dengan suara serak, _'Setidaknya sampai kau tidak membutuhkan eomma lagi, seperti appamu.'_

"Taeoh sayang eomma.. eomma tidak boleh pelgi."

"Iya, eomma juga sayang Taeoh dan eomma tak akan pergi kok."

"Janji..."

"Janji, sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa pulang..."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika akhirnya orang yang seharian hilang tanpa kabar itu pulang.

"Appa..." Taeoh berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ayahnya ketika Jongin sudah masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Hup

"Omo... beratnya anak appa... apa Taeoh sudah makan?"

Taeoh mengangguk dengan semangat, "Masakan eomma enak.." jawabnya polos.

"Lalu mana eomma?" Jongin menoleh ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan istrinya itu.

"Dapul..." jawab Taeoh.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita temui eomma dulu..." masih dengan menggendong Taeoh, Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju dapur.

Benar saja, Sehun ada di sana, tampak sedang sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan Taeoh.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat menyambutku?"

Sehun tampak terkejut, tapi itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia mencoba memaksakan senyumnya saat menatap Jongin. "Selamat datang,"

Jongin melangkah pelan hingga tepat berada di samping Sehun, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," Sedetik kemudian Sehun menyesali jawabannya yang terkesan spontan itu, Jongin mungkin akan curiga padanya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, sekarang bisakah kau menyiapkan makan malam untukku, aku lapar."

"Kau tidak makan di luar?" Sehun sedikit terkejut, tak biasanya Jongin pulang malam tanpa sempat makan malam dulu di luar.

"Tidak, karena aku tahu kalau kau akan memasak untukku." Jawab Jongin lugas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sehun, agak kaku.

Jongin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, batinnya bertanya-tanya apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang pagi tadi membobol hole perawan Sehun?

Makan malam itu dipenuhi dengan aura kecanggungan dari kedua belah pihak, terutama Sehun yang tampaknya selalu berusaha menghindar dari Jongin. Karena itulah saat akhirnya Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi kekamarnya dengan turut membawa serta Taeoh membuat Sehun merasa sedikit lega.

Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kalau Jongin pasti tidak akan melepaskannya setelah ini. Namja itu akan menanyakan padanya kenapa ia terkesan menghindar. Sehun menghela napas panjang, apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah ia bicara jujur.

Setelah lima belas menit terus berdiri diam di dapur, akhirnya Sehunpun beranjak menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh dikamar. Sehun masuk bertepatan dengan Jongin yang baru meletakkan botol susu kosong di meja nakas.

"Kita bicara di balkon."

Sehun menatap Taeoh, pantas saja Jongin berbicara dengan suara pelan, anaknya rupanya sudah tertidur. Tak ada pilihan lain, jadi Sehun pasrah saja saat Jongin membawanya untuk pergi ke balkon dan duduk santai di sana, saling berhadapan.

"Jadi... apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Jongin serius.

Sehun menggeleng.

"jawablah Kim Sehun, kau terlihat berbeda dari saat kita melakukan itu tadi pagi. Apa sangat sakit?"

"Sakitnya sudah berkurang," jawab Sehun lirih.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sehun kembali diam.

"Apa kau menyesal telah menjadikanku yang pertama?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang karena suamiku sendiri menjadi yang pertama untukku."

"Lalu alasan apa yang kau pakai hingga kau terkesan menghindariku dan mengacuhkanku?"

Sehun tetap diam.

"Jawablah Sehun, kalau kau tidak bicara jujur, aku tak akan tau dimana letak kesalahanku."

"Apa..."

"ya."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan ragu, "Apa kau akan membuangku?"

"Mwo..." Jongin seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. "jangan konyol, aku tak berniat untuk membuangmu."

"Kau bohong..."

"Huh?"

"Kau pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, tidak ada disini dan baru datang saat malam hari."

"Ya, Tuhan, apa kau lupa? Aku harus mengikuti seminar, itu juga aku datang terlambat Kim Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saat itu?"

"Kau kelelahan setelah kita melakukannya dan aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Lagi pula..." Jongin memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan di ponselmu. Tapi melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini, sepertinya kau tidak membaca pesan yang ku kirim."

"Pesan...?"

"Periksalah ponselmu dan kau akan menemukan pesanku yang tidak kau baca itu."

Wajah Sehun merona kemerahan saat ia menyadari kalau ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman belaka.

"Kau takut?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kau takut kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya dan aku pikir..."

"Berhentilah berpikir negatif tentang dirimu sendiri Kim Sehun, lihatlah pikiran negatifmu itu tidak benarkan? Aku masih ada di sini bersamamu."

"Maaf..."

"kata maaf saja tidak cukup Sehuna, kau harus berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak melihat segala sesuatunya dengan cara pandang yang buruk."

"Hiks, maaf..."

"Hei, jangan menangis." Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut. "kau tidak salah..."

"Hyung..."

"Apa sayang?"

Mata Sehun melebar, "Hyung..."

Jongin tersenyum manis, "kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau terkejut seperti itu."

"Hiks.. hyung..." Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Jongin, dan sekejap kemudian ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan hangat Jongin.

"Aku senang... kau bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Aku merasa dihargai sebagai suamimu..."

"Hyung..."

"Jangan menangis." Jongin sedikit menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut, sesekali ia melumat dan menghisapnya.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman namja itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

Tangan Jongin yang bebas menyusup ke balik kaos yang di pakai Sehun, dan hampir saja sampai di dadanya ketika terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman.

"Ada yang datang." Sehun melepaskan ciuman Jongin dan menoleh ke halaman depan. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terparkir dengan manis di sana.

Jongin mencuri ciuman dari bibir Sehun sekali lagi, sebelum ikut menengok ke halaman depan. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang turun dari mobil itu. Seorang namja berperawakan kurus terlihat memandang lurus ke depan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihat wajahnya." Sahut Jongin.

Entah merasa di perhatikan atau apa, tiba-tiba saja namja itu mendongak dan cahaya dari lampu di halaman tepat menyorot di wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Shit..." Jongin mengumpat.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, takut akan reaksi Jongin. Siapa namja itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini di buat sebelum aku berangkat untuk liburan, jadi mungkin hasilnya kurang memuaskan, karena aku ngetiknya sistem ngebut dan no edit. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi mengecewakan dan ini pendek. Huhuhu...

Mohon tetap review ya ^_^

Dan tolong juga beri cinta n review untuk ff oneshootku dalam rangka project ultah Jongin. Sweetheart. Bisa di baca di akun ini juga kok.

#HappyJonginDay

KAIHUN LOVEA


	10. Chapter 10

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Yang paling utama, aku mau ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang masih setia baca n terus review ff aku yang absurd ini. Terharu melihat tiap aku publish nih ff yang review makin banyak. Gomawo...

Yang baru review aku ucapkan makasih juga ya ^_^

Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya...

No Edit.

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Shit..." Jongin mengumpat.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, takut akan reaksi Jongin. Siapa namja itu? "Hyung, siapa yang datang?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, ayo kita turun sebelum ia berteriak dan membuat kekacauan di sini." Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum membantu namja cantik itu untuk berdiri dan kemudian keduanya berjalan dengan langkah beriringan menuju ruangan depan.

Jongin membuka pintu depan setelah lebih dulu menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merapat dengannya.

"Hai..." seraut wajah tampan langsung terlihat saat pintu terbuka.

"Kau mengganggu," ucap Jongin datar.

"Oh, kau membuat perasaanku terluka sepupu, kau tau bukan aku datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke sini untuk menemuiku dan kau bilang aku mengganggu." Tatapan terluka yang terlalu dibuat-buat itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah eomma saja sih, kau menggangguku dengan kedatanganmu kesini."

"Yak, Kim Jongin, kau tidak sopan sama sekali, kau tau kan aku lebih tua darimu dan..." sebelum namja yang lebih pendek dari Jongin itu berbicara dengan panjang lebar, tatapan matanya lebih dulu terpaku pada namja manis yang berdiri di samping Jongin. "Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin, siapa bidadari ini?"

"Dia istriku."

"Mwo, apa kau bilang... kau sudah punya istri lagi?" namja itu menatap tak percaya.

Dan Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Jongin, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau namja itu akan marah-marah padanya. namun, apa yang dilakukan namja itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Sehun tertegun saat namja itu menariknya paksa dari sisi Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih Tuhan, kau akhirnya mengirimkan seorang malaikat yang mendampingi hidup Jongin."

"Ya, jangan peluk Sehunku..." Jongin melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan menarik Sehun lagi untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ck, posesif sekali," namja itu mencibir. "Hai, namaku Kim Jongdae, aku sepupu dari suamimu yang tinggal di Jepang, siapa namamu?" namja yang ternyata bernama Jongdae itu mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun.

Sehun tampak ragu sejenak, namun saat ia melihat anggukan dari Jongin, ia pun membalas uluran tangan Jongdae. "Kim Sehun imnida..."

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Kalau tau istrimu secantik ini, aku pasti akan datang."

Jongin berdehem, "Kau pasti lelah kan, istirahatlah di kamar Sehuna, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Sehun yang paham kalau Jongin mungkin ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jongdae, hanya bisa mengangguk, setelah berpamitan pada Jongdae dan mendapat kecupan hangat dari Jongin di keningnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae yang terus menatap kepergiannya.

"Jadi..." Jongdae memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipat. "Kau bermaksud tetap menahanku di depan pintu dan tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Ayo kita masuk." Jongin nyengir dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya Jongdae menutup pintu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kita bicarakan di belakang." Jongin mengambil dua kaleng cola dari kulkas dan kemudian melangkah menuju halaman belakang di ikuti oleh Jongdae.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin setelah keduanya duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon belakang rumah rumah Jongin.

Jongdae meneguk isi colanya sementara matanya tertuju ke arah kamar milik sepupunya itu. kamar di mana kini tak hanya di isi oleh Jongin, tapi juga istri barunya.

"Apa bibi yang menjodohkanmu?"

Jongin tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini, karena itu ia pun meneguk isi colanya sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

"Pantas saja..." gumam Jongdae.

"Huh..."

"Baekhyun pasti tak terima bukan?"

"Kau tahu?" Jongin mendongak, menatap langit yang kelam.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis, "Aku melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Sehun saat kau mengatakan kalau ia adalah istrimu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ia sudah mengalami cukup banyak hal yang buruk sebulan ini." Jongin teringat semua perlakukan yang diterima oleh Sehun.

"Pantas ia juga terlihat takut kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, dan aku sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya sekarang."

"Kau mencintainya?" Jongdae meneguk colanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, kau itu orang yang sulit untuk di tebak. Aku ingat dulu saat masih dulu saat kau bilang tak akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya kau tergila-gila padanya."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Huh, siapa? Kyungsoo atau Sehun?"

"Sehun..." Jongin meneguk colanya dan kemudian menatap lurus pada Jongdae. "Jujur saja aku belum merasakan perasaan itu."

"Bukan tidak, tapi kurasa kau belum..." sahut Jongdae. "lalu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padanya kalau kau tidak memiliki rasa itu?"

"Aku hanya berusaha melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai seorang suami. Memberinya perhatian dan..."

"Jongina, sadar atau tidak, kau harus siap. Suatu saat Sehun mungkin akan menyadarinya dan..."

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku sudah siap, kalau akhirnya aku akan menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan lagi."Jongin meneguk sisa colanya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan hatiku untuk mencintai Sehun, aku ingin semua berjalan apa adanya. Kalau memang rasa itu datang, aku ingin itu terjadi secara alami dan bukan karena dipaksakan."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku memang bukan seorang peramal, tapi kurasa... Sehun akan bertahan denganmu."

"Hmm..."

"Aku serius Jongina, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam diri Sehun." Jongdae menatap lurus pada Jongin. "Ah, kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo kan?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau bersikap baik padanya. Apa kau..."

"Tidak... dia bukan pengganti Kyungsoo. Sehun berbeda, sifat keduanya berbeda dan..."

"Aku mengerti, dan kurasa sepertinya aku harus tinggal beberapa hari dirumah ini."

"Huh...?"

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa sikap Sehun, kurasa dia sudah mengubahmu menjadi lebih hidup sekarang ini."

"Ya, Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah mengambil cuti beberapa hari ini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku tinggal disini dan lebih mengenal istri dari adik sepupuku."

Terserah padamu, tapi saranku dari pada kau mengurus hidupku, sebaiknya kau segera mencari istri juga."

Aku masih ingin hidup bebas." Jongdae terdiam sejenak. "Bicara soal bebas, aku jadi teringat tujuan utamaku kesini menemuimu."

Cara bicara Jongdae yang berubah serius membuat Jongin jadi ikut serius. "Apa itu, kurasa itu adalah hal yang sangat penting hingga kau datang mendadak dari Jepang."

"Dia..."

Tubuh Jongin menegang, sepertinya ia mengetahui siapa yang di maksud oleh Jongdae. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Ku dengar dia sudah sembuh total dari luka-lukanya akibat kecelakaan waktu itu, dan..." Jongdae meneguk ludahnya. "Dia kembali."

Jongin tertegun sejenak. "Dia..."

"Ya, dia ada di Seoul."

Tatapan Jongin terlihat kosong.

"Jongin, ingatlah kau punya Sehun dan juga Taeoh, kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah hanya karena dia kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji." Jongin ingat dengan kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam yang membuatnya harus berjuang merawat Taeoh seorang diri tanpa Kyungsoo

"Jongin, kedatangannya tidak akan merubah apapun. kau tak hanya seorang ayah dari Taeoh sekarang, tapi juga suami dari Sehun."

"Dia... benar-benar kembali..." Tatapan Jongin berubah sendu, ada kesedihan yang membayang dimatanya, kesedihan yang sudah beberapa tahun ini berusaha ia simpan dalam-dalam. "Di sini... di Seoul..."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus menjawab ya."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mendadak pusing, apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya, Sehun yang ingin bangkit dari tidurnya harus berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan Jongin yang terlalu erat.

"Hyung..." setelah putus asa karena tak bisa melepaskan pelukan Jongin, Sehunpun menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin dengan lembut. "Aku harus membuat sarapan pagi ini."

"Nanti saja," gumam Jongin. "Ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Rasanya ia tak rela melepaskan pelukan yang menenangkan ini. Perasaannya tengah gundah dan aroma tubuh Sehun yang wangi sedikit banyak mampu menenangkan perasaannya itu.

"Hyung kenapa?" Sehun bingung, karena tak biasanya Jongin mau bermanja-manja dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak suka ku peluk?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Eh, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya..." Sehun panik, tak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tengah kebingungan, hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, ia mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. "Tak usah dijelaskan, aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu."

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

"Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja, kau istriku bukan? Tak ada undang-undang yang melarang untuk para istri bertanya pada suaminya."

Sehun merona, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menutupinya dari pandangan Jongin, apa ia benar-benar sudah diterima Jongin sebagai pasangan hidupnya? Setidaknya itu yang saat ini tengah menjadi pikiran Sehun. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

"Hyung bertingkah tak seperti biasanya setelah kedatangan Jongdae hyung. Biasanya hyung tidak pernah memelukku seperti ini."

Jongin terdiam, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi tak enak hati. "Kalau hyung tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa kok," sambungnya lagi.

"Tak ada yang terjadi, hanya..." Jongin terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Sehun. "Kedatangan Jongdae kesini menyadarkanku akan tugasku sebagai suamimu." Akhirnya, setelah terdiam cukup lama Jongin mengatakan akan hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap lembut pipi Jongin. "Hyung tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Jongin menyeringai, "Haruskah aku menjadi seperti dulu lagi, yang..."

"Jangan..." Sehun terpekik kecil. Cukup sudah, ia tak mau lagi kalau Jongin kembali seperti awal pernikahan mereka, itu sangat menyakitkan dan Sehun takut kalau ia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tuh kan kau tidak mau aku kembali seperti dulu, jadi... jangan pernah sok tegar lagi dihadapanku, mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Good." Jongin menghadiahi Sehun sebuah ciuman manis dibibirnya sembari berharap setelah pagi ini semua akan baik-baik saja, walau ia tak yakin itu akan terjadi mengingat 'dia' sudah kembali. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai dia akan datang ke hadapan Jongin sekali lagi dan memporak porandakan hatinya lagi seperti dulu. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Sehun, seiring perasaannya yang semakin gundah.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk dan mengecap manis rasa yang ada di dalam diri Sehun. rasa manis yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Jongin beberapa hari ini.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun, menjilatnya sekilas sebelum mulutnya berpindah ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kuatlah Sehuna, kau harus tegar menjalani kehidupan."

Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, terhipnotis oleh tatapan tajam suaminya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat anggukan Sehun, ia membingkai wajah Sehun dengan tangannya yang kasar, mengecup kedua matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lalu turun ke leher, sementara jemarinya juga turun menyusuri punggungnya yang telanjang, hingga berhenti di gundukan kenyal bokongnya, menangkupnya lalu meremasnya pelan.

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun sementara tangannya dengan aktif terus meremas-remas bongkahan padat nan kenyal milik Sehun. puas bermain di bokong Sehun, jemari Jongin terus bergerak turun, menyusuri paha Sehun dan kemudian mengaitkannya di pinggulnya sehingga kejantanan miliknya bergesekan dengan kejantanan milik Sehun. Sehun melenguh pelan dan ia membusungkan dadanya saat ciuman Jongin beralih ke dadanya. Jongin menggigit nipple Sehun yang tegak menantang, kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. Jongin memanjakan kedua nipple Sehun bergantian, meremasnya, menggigitnya dengan lembut lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, ditambah gesekan yang terus terjadi diantara kejantanan keduanya membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah, ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, berharap kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tak akan pernah hilang.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan jari Jongin bermain di area holenya, ia menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum kemudian merasakan satu jari Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam hole miliknya yang sempit. Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah, dan Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, seiring satu jarinya lagi menerobos masuk ke dalam hole Sehun dan bergerak di dalam sana. Lidah Jongin yang masih bermain di dalam mulut Sehun, membuat namja manis itu tak bisa leluasa mendesah, karena itu ia hanya bisa mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan kuat.

"Sehunie..." Jongin melepas ciuamannya dan juga kedua jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun. "Kurasa yang di bawah sana sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, kita lakukan dengan cepat."

Dan pagi itu kembali desahan-desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir Sehun saat Jongin kembali membawanya mengarungi lautan kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan olahraga paginya dengan Jongin di atas ranjang, Sehun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena ia tidak terlambat untuk membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan semua keperluan suami dan juga anaknya pagi ini.

"Apa Jongin kasar padamu?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongdae menghentikan aksi Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur setelah mengantarkan suaminya untuk berangkat kerja.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Jongin hyung tidak kasar kok."

Jongdae tersenyum, ia menunjuk ke arah kaki Sehun dan berkata dengan tenang. "Kau tampak kesulitan berjalan."

Wajah Sehun merona kemerahan. "Ah, itu..."

"Duduklah dulu di sini, kau sudah selesai membereskan semuanya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongan dan membiarkan anaknya berlari mengambil mainan ironmannya.

"Eomma... susu..." Taeoh yang sudah mendapatkan mainannya kini menghampiri samchonnya yang asyik nonton acara televisi dan duduk di lantai dekat kaki samchonnya itu.

"Ah, ponakanku yang manis sekali." Jongdae mengusap kepala Taeoh dengan lembut.

"Eomma..." merasa eommanya tidak menjawab, Taeoh kembali merengek.

"Iya sayang, tunggu sebentar." Sehun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu.

"Taeoh sayang eomma tidak?" Jongdae menatap pada keponakannya yang tengah sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Taeoh sayang eomma..." jawab Taeoh polos.

"Sayang mana antara ironman dan eomma?"

"Sayang eomma..." Taeoh tersenyum lebar ketika menatap ke arah Jongdae.

"Anak pintar.." Jongdae ikut tersenyum. "Kurasa itu bisa jadi alasan appamu untuk tidak meninggalkan eommamu Taeoh-ya..."

Taeoh tidak menjawab, anak itu kembali sibuk dengan mainannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah cangkir berisi teh dan kopi juga satu botol susu milik Taeoh.

"Susu Taeoh..." Taeoh meletakkan mainannya di atas lantai beralas karpet tebal itu dan melangkah tak sabar menuju Sehun yang tengah meletakkan secangkir kopi ke hadapan Jongdae.

"Sabar sayang..." Sehun mencium pipi Taeoh dengan penuh kasih, sebelum menyerahkan sebotol susu pada anak itu."

"Makasih eomma..."

Cup

Taeoh mengecup pipi Sehun, kemudian kembali duduk di lantai untuk meminum susunya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Taeoh akan sedekat itu denganmu." Jongdae mengambil cangkir berisi kopi miliknya lalu menghirupnya pelan.

"Hyung kaget? Akupun juga begitu." Sehun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jongdae namun ia memilih untuk duduk tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja itu.

"Kau tak suka kopi?" Jongdae mengamati secangkir teh di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya."

"Ternyata Jongin tidak bohong," gumam Jongdae.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tadi malam..." Jongdae menatap sekilas pada keponakannya lalu beralih pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Aku bertanya pada Jongin apa ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo." Jongdae mengamati setiap detail perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi dia malah membantahnya dan mengatakan kalau kau bukan Kyungsoo dan sifat kalian jelas sangat berbeda. Tadinya aku pikir Jongin hanya menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padaku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Hyung..."

"Kyungsoo sangat tidak menyukai teh dan bahkan selama mereka hidup bersama tak pernah ada teh di rumah ini, ia juga tidak menyukai coklat. Kau berbeda, tadi pagi aku melihatmu mengoleskan selai coklat di roti panggang yang kau buat dan saat ini kau bahkan meminum teh, itu menandakan kalau kau memang benar-benar berbeda dan..."

Jongdae menatap tepat pada manik mata Sehun yang berbinar. "Jongin tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pengganti, ia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang benar-benar berbeda, ia menganggap kau benar benar pendamping hidupnya dan bukan hanya sebagai pengganti."

Sehun tak tahu lagi seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini, yang jelas ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan dari sepupu suaminya. "Jongin hyung tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Jongdae mendengus, "Kau harus tahu, kalau Jongin bukanlah orang yang pandai mengekspresikan dan mengatakan secara langsung apa yang ia katakan, kebersamaannya dengan orang yang ia cintai dulu telah mengubah segalanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa..." Jongdae tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "Sehuna, apa kau bahagia hidup bersama dengan Jongin?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun akhirnya bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga setelah tinggal di rumah ini dan ia sangat bahagia.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang dalam kehidupan masa lalu Jongin yang datang kemari setelah ini?"

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" Sehun sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Jongdae.

"Bagaimana kalau kehadiran orang itu akan membuat Jongin terjebak dengan kisah masa lalunya lagi? Apa kau siap untuk..."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya, perasaannya tak enak saat ia menunggu Jongdae meneruskan kalimatnya. Entah apa yang dimaksud Jongdae dengan masa lalu Jongin, tapi Sehun dapat merasakan itu tidak akan baik untuk hubungan dirinya dan Jongin ke depannya.

"Apa kau..." Jongdae memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Siap untuk sebuah..."

Jongdae memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang memucat saat akhirnya ia bisa meneruskan kalimatnya yang sungguh terasa berat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Kehilangan."

Ada begitu banyak makna yang tersirat dari kata-kata itu, dan Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan tetesan air matanya.

"Apa karena itu kau datang kesini...?" tanya Sehun lirih.

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Untuk memisahkanku dengan Jongin hyung?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Bukan aku... tapi orang lain atau..." Jongdae berdehem pelan. "Bisa saja itu dari Jongin sendiri."

Hening. Sehun tengah mencerna makna dari ucapan Jongdae. "Jongin hyung..."

"Hanya jika Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol hati nuraninya sendiri, karena itu..." Jongdae menggenggam jemari Sehun. "Berjuanglah adik ipar, aku akan mendukungmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang nanya apakah ada konflik lagi? Ya konfliknya hanya seperti ini, hanya berkaitan dengan orang-orang di sekitar Jongin.

Yang nunggu kapan Taeoh punya adek, tolong sabar ya, belum waktunya adik Taeoh muncul. Hehehe...

Maaf tak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu nama kalian, tapi aku mau ucapkan terima kasih karena udah terus menerus dukung ff ini, tolong beri review lagi untuk chapter ini ya.

Dan... aku mau minta maaf juga kalau misal ff ini sedikit lama baru bisa update lagi. Kesibukanku di dunia real, menyita cukup banyak waktuku yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk ngetik. T_T

Salam sayang kaihun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	11. Chapter 11

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review (^_^)

Untuk pertanyaan yang nanya berapa umur cast di ff ini. Aku jawab ya ...

Jongin : 28 tahun

Sehun : 21 tahun

Taeoh : 4 tahun

Yang nanya aku lahir tahun berapa, aku line 92. Akhir tahun tadi baru ultah. Hehe... so, panggil aku kakak aja ya kalo usianya lebih muda.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah kedatangan Jongdae ke rumah Jongin, dan selama itu pula Sehun merasa lega karena apa yang ia takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Perlakuan Jongin kepadanya juga semakin baik, bahkan namja itu tak segan-segan bertingkah mesra padanya. hal ini sedikit banyak bisa memupuk kepercayaan dalam diri Sehun, kalau Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Setidaknya itu terjadi sebelum hari ini tiba. Hari di mana Sehun merasakan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual saat terbangun di pagi hari. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin dengan hati-hati sebelum kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan. Berharap setelah mencuci muka, keadaannya akan membaik, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia beberapa kali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ingatannya melayang pada acara tv yang ia tonton bersama Taeoh beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang tanda-tanda orang yang hamil, mungkinkah?

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sehun mengambil tespack yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari kecil tempat ia biasa menyimpan kotak P3K, testpack itu sengaja ia beli atas saran dari Jongdae yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin memiliki keponakan lagi dari Sehun. testpack itu tidak pernah ia pakai dan ia biarkan tetap berada di tempat penyimpanan. Tapi kali ini diliputi rasa penasaran, Sehun mengikuti petunjuk cara pemakaiannya dan menunggu dengan sabar di dalam kamar mandi. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai karena merasa tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, kepalanya terasa makin pusing.

Setelah menunggu waktu yang sudah ditentukan, Sehun memeriksa testpack itu dan hasilnya? Wajahnya yang sudah pucat tampak terlihat semakin memucat. Sehun tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ini diluar dugaannya. Dirinya positif hamil. Harusnya ini merupakan suatu hal yang membahagiakan untuknya, tapi mengingat Jongin yang tidak mencintainya, Sehun kemudian menangis. Bagaimana kalau Jongin menolak kehadiran bayi ini? Bagaimana kalau ia memintanya untuk menggugurkannya? Jongin tidak mencintainya dan kemungkinan terbesar ia juga akan menolak bayi yang tumbuh dari rahim seorang yang tidak ia cintai. Haruskah Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin? Tapi bagaimana dengan janjinya pada Jongin dan juga sumpah untuk selalu bersama dipernikahan mereka? bagaimana juga dengan Taeoh? memikirkan itu semua, isakan Sehun semakin tak terkendali. Ia terlarut dalam kesedihannya, hingga tidak menyadari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah mengantuk, khas baru bangun tidur milik suaminya, Kim Jongin.

"Sehunie..." panggil Jongin.

Sehun tak mendengarkan panggilan Jongin, ia masih terisak di lantai.

Jongin yang khawatir dengan Sehun segera menghampiri namja manis itu. namja tampan itu sudah ingin bertanya lagi kenapa Sehun menangis, namun sebelum ia membuka mulutnya pandangannya sudah lebih dulu terpaku pada benda yang ada di genggaman Sehun. sesaat Jongin terpaku melihat dua garis merah di sana, Sehun hamil?

"Sehunie..." Jongin ikut duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang kemudian menyadari kehadiran Jongin, buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan testpack itu dari pandangan Jongin. Walau ia tahu itu percuma, Jongin pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sehun hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang masih memegang testpack, ia menggenggam jemari itu dengan lembut. "Kau takut dengan kehamilanmu?"

"Hyung..."

"Atau kau masih tak percaya dengan kehamilanmu, kita bisa ke dokter untuk memastikan."

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun. ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau hamil? Kau mau menggugurkan bayi itu?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya, apa katanya? Menggugurkan bayi ini? Demi Tuhan, Sehun tak akan mau. Sehun menarik dengan kasar tangannya yang tadi digenggam Jongin. "Aku akan pergi."

"Sehuna, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tega hyung, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan bayi ini, aku bisa merawatnya sendiri, tak perlu dengan cara menggugurkannya. Aku tidak mau." Sehun menjerit dan itu sukses membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Mwo, apa kau bilang?"

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan hyung."

"Kim Sehun, apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar begitu dingin.

"Hyung tidak menginginkan bayi ini kan? Lebih baik aku..."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkannya?"

"Tadi hyung bilang..."

"Aku mengatakan itu karena sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran bayi ini, kau bahkan menangis histeris, karena itu aku menanyakan hal itu."

"Aku tidak..." Sehun menggeleng dengan kuat, tangannya mendekap perutnya sendiri dengan erat. "Aku menginginkannya, hyung yang tidak."

"Mwo? Aku..." jari Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Hyung tidak mencintaiku, karena itu hyung pasti juga tidak menginginkan anak dariku."

Jongin memijit keningnya yang terasa pening, apa ini karena hormon kehamilan Sehun, namja ini kenapa menjadi sensitif seperti ini. "Dengar, aku memang belum mencintaimu, tapi itu bukan menjadi halangan bagiku untuk mempunyai anak darimu. Demi Tuhan Sehun, kau tak tahu seberapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat testpackmu itu, aku tak tahu lagi harus mengungkapkan seperti apa kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku akan punya anak lagi dan aku bahagia, apa itu cukup untuk meyakinkamu kalau aku juga menginginkan anak kita?"

Air mata semakin deras turun membasahi pipi Sehun. ini terasa menyakitkan karena Jongin yang tidak mencintainya, namun juga membahagiakan karena Jongin masih mau menerima anaknya.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya diam, segera menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf..." ia mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat, sesekali mencium surai kecoklatan itu. "Maaf, kalau perkataan jujurku makin melukai hatimu... namun aku tak bisa berbohong Sehuna... aku bisa saja berbohong padamu dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu sekarang, tapi tidakkah itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan untukmu saat suatu hari nanti kau mengetahui kebenarannya?"

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar dan Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. "Aku mengerti," bisiknya lirih.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun baru menyadari kalau Jongin juga menangis saat ini, inginnya ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi suaminya itu, namun ia tak bisa karena Jongin telah menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maaf..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hyung tidak salah kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Hun..."

"Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan kan hyung, tapi aku harap seiring berjalannya waktu hyung akan bisa mencintaiku."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipi Jongin. "Aku harap itu tak akan butuh waktu lama... karena aku ingin kedua anakku mendapatkan rasa cinta yang sama dari kedua orang tuanya."

Sehun kembali terisak dan kali ini keduanya kembali berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tahu kalau ibunya bukanlah orang yang bisa bersantai saja kapanpun ibunya mau. Ibunya itu adalah ibu yang super sibuk menurut Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, selain mengurus bisnis butiknya ia juga memiliki perusahaan besar yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ia wariskan pada putra sulungnya, Baekhyun. Jongin? Namja tampan itu memilih untuk menolak jadi pewaris harta kekayaan ayahnya, karena ia ingin sukses karena usahanya sendiri. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa membuktikan hal itu, ia memang masih belum bisa menandingi kekayaan yang Baekhyun miliki tapi paling tidak ia tidak pernah hidup kekurangan selama ini.

Kembali ke topik masalah ibunya, Jongin tak menyangka kalau ibunya itu mau meluangkan waktu untuknya siang ini. Yah, Jongin memang sudah beberapa kali menelponnya, namun ibunya bilang kalau ia tengah sibuk, tapi hari ini berbeda, ibunya bersedia menemuinya. Karena itulah setelah selesai mengajar, Jongin bergegas mendatangi sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan keduanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada eomma?"

Jongin bahkan baru duduk dan ibunya sudah mengatakan itu. namja tampan itu meringis pelan, menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang.

"Jongin, eomma sibuk, ada klien juga yang menunggu, jadi kalau itu tidak penting, eomma akan..."

"Sehunie hamil eomma," sela Jongin memotong ucapan ibunya.

"Apa?" Suho menatap putra bungsunya lekat-lekat.

"Sehunie hamil, Taeoh akan punya adik." Jongin memperjelas ucapannya.

Suho memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sebelum kembali menatap anaknya dengan tatapan serius. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kami sudah memeriksanya dengan testpack pagi ini dan hasilnya positif."

"Tidak ke dokter untuk memastikan?"

Jongin meringis, "Belum sempat, karena aku harus ke kampus dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Sehun pergi sendirian ke rumah sakit, ia mengatakan kepalanya pusing tadi pagi."

"Taeoh bagaimana?"

"Ia dirumah dengan Sehun."

Suho melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau bilang Sehun pusing dan kau membiarkan dirinya menjaga Taeoh, pintar sekali."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak mungkin menitipkan Taeoh pada Baekhyun hyung." Mengingat hubungan mereka yang retak akhir-akhir ini, Jongin tak bisa lagi dengan leluasa menitipkan Taeoh pada kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa tidak menyewa pelayan saja di rumahmu."

"Sedang aku pikirkan eomma, tapi aku juga harus meminta pendapat Sehun dulu."

Suho mendengus, "Sejak kapan Sehun terlibat dalam setiap keputusan yang kau ambil, Kim Jongin."

"Eomma... jangan mulai lagi, Sehun istriku. Dan bukankah eomma sendiri yang memilih dia sebagai istriku."

"Jongin..."

"Stop eomma, jangan bilang lagi kalau eomma menyesal menjadikan dia istriku. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya."

Suho terdiam.

"Eomma... apa eomma percaya dengan semua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung katakan?"

Suho tetap diam.

"Kenapa tidak eomma datang ke rumah dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun, eomma cari tahu sendiri bagaimana kepribadian dirinya, kalau memang menurut eomma tidak baik, aku tak akan melarang eomma untuk menjauhinya. Tapi... bukankah lebih baik mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya dari pada mendengar dari perkataan orang lain?

Ekspresi Suho tetap saja datar, bahkan hingga Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mencium pipinya. "Aku pamit pulang eomma, sore ini aku akan membawa Sehun ke dokter untuk memastikannya, aku akan menelpon eomma nanti untuk mengatakan hasilnya."

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan bekerja terlalu keras eomma, tubuh eomma juga butuh istirahat, serahkan saja perusahaan pada Baekhyun hyung, kurasa dia akan mampu membawa perusahaan appa menjadi lebih sukses."

"Eomma akan kesepian kalau hanya berdiam diri dirumah."

"Bukankah ada Taeoh dan juga mungkin sebentar lagi cucu eomma akan bertambah, eomma tak akan kesepian."

Itu kata terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum pergi dari hadapan ibunya. Menyisakan Suho yang termenung sendirian di sana memikirkan ucapan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sesuai janji Jongin, ia dan Sehun juga anak mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksakan kondisi Sehun. beruntung bagi Jongin karena ia sudah mengenal dokter itu yang dulunya juga pernah memeriksa kehamilan Kyungsoo, jadi ia bisa menelpon dokternya lebih dulu dan membuat janji bertemu sore ini.

"Lama tak bertemu Jongin-ssi..." sapa dokter itu ramah, saat akhirnya mereka bertemu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tampan. "Nde, uisa..."

"Ah, apa ini Taeoh, tampan sekali..."

Taeoh yang merasa namanya disebutkan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak ayahnya.

"Ia memang sedikit pemalu kalau bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya." Ucap Jongin.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau bilang kesini untuk memeriksakan kondisi istrimu. Apa dia orangnya?"

"Ya, uisa, dia Kim Sehun, istriku..."

"Cantik..." puji dokter itu. "Kurasa seleramu tak pernah berubah Jongin-ssi." Dokter itu terkekeh pelan. "Jadi Sehun-ssi, sudah siap untuk di periksa?"

Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar, lalu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ayo ikut aku..."

Setelah serangkaian pemeriksaan yang dilakoni Sehun, akhirnya dokter mengatakan kalau Sehun memang benar-benar positif hamil. Bukan hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi Taeoh juga. Bocah tampan itu tak henti-hentinya mencium perut Sehun yang masih rata, karena memang kehamilannya seperti kata dokter baru memasuki usia empat minggu.

"Taeoh akan punya adik.." bocah itu terus berceloteh riang saat ketiganya keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Taeoh senang?" tanya Jongin pada bocah digendongannya itu.

"Umm..." Taeoh mengangguk. "Taeoh ingin main ilonman dengan adik bayi."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu Taeoh harus sabar menunggu adik bayinya keluar dari perut eomma."

"Besok?" tanya Taeoh penuh harap.

"Masih lama sayang, adik bayi akan berada di perut eomma, hingga beberapa bulan ke depan."

Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lama... Taeoh tidak suka... Taeoh mau main dengan adik bayi.."

"Sayang, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Taeoh harus sabar menunggu hingga adik bayinya bisa keluar dari perut eomma."

Bocah tampan itu masih merengut, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Sehunie, kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku dan Taeoh akan ke apotek sebentar."

Sehun hanya menurut, ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang ada di dekat situ.

"jangan kemana-mana hingga aku kembali." Pesan Jongin sebelum ia pergi bersama Taeoh.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana..." balas Sehun, sungguh ia merasa badannya agak lemas hari ini, dan ia butuh istirahat dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Tapi tak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jongin?

"Appa, ice cleam..." Taeoh menarik narik kaos yang di pakai Jongin, saat ini keduanya sedang menunggu antrian panjang di apotek.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang." Bujuk Jongin.

"Mau ice cleam..." Taeoh merengek lagi.

Jongin tahu kalau ia menolak lagi, maka anaknya itu akan kembali menangis, jadi ia mengiyakan saja ajakan Taeoh dan keluar dari antrian. Saat ia menggendong anaknya lagi, pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok tubuh seseorang yang ia kenal melintas tak jauh darinya. Mungkinkah?

"Appaaaaa..."

"Ah, iya sayang." Jongin kembali menoleh ke tempat tadi dan nihil tak ada orang itu di sana, hanya ada seorang perawat yang melintas. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mungkin dia ada di rumah sakit ini kan? Jongdae bilang ia sudah sembuh dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi 'dia' untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama ia tekuk, saat seseorang duduk dengan santai di sampingnya. Sehun segera menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan orang itu. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan tajam milik orang itu, tatapan itu memang terlihat begitu menakutkan namun ada rasa yang sedikit asing menyusup masuk ke hati Sehun tentang tatapan itu. ia memperhatikan lagi ada bekas luka jahitan yang sudah sembuh di kening namja itu, mungkin bekas kecelakaan, entahlah.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk disini kan?" tanya namja itu, suaranya serak dan dalam.

"Ah iya, silahkan," Sehun memalingkan kembali wajahnya menjadi lurus ke depan. "Tempat ini memang disediakan untuk umum kok."

Tanpa Sehun sadari namja itu menyeringai, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali normal. "Kau sakit?"

"Ah, aku?" Sehun menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan."

Namja itu mengangguk, "Cuaca memang tidak bersahabat saat ini, begitupun juga hatiku."

"Maaf..." Sehun merasa terganggu dengan ucapan namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, "kau sendirian di sini?"

"Tidak, aku bersama suami dan juga anakku." Sehun rasa ia harus berkata jujur agar namja ini tidak bertingkah macam-macam padanya.

"Ah, kau sudah memiliki keluarga." Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa ?" Sehun bingung dengan perkataan orang itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya membina sebuah keluarga. Apa kau bahagia?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku bahagia."

"ah, begitu..." namja itu mengangguk. "Kau tidak merebutnya dari orang lain kan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak." Sehun merasa ia semakin bingung dengan ucapan namja itu.

"Baguslah, karena kalau kau merebut milik orang lain, sudah pasti orang yang sudah kau rebut miliknya itu akan datang kembali kehadapanmu untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Deg

Sehun memperhatikan dengan lekat orang itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengalaminya ya, kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sakit itu."

"Tuan, siapa kau sebenarnya, apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja kita tidak saling kenal, tapi mungkin setelah ini kita akan saling kenal. Lupakan ucapanku tadi, aku hanya terbawa suasana masa lalu. Ah ya, namaku..."

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan mengabaikan uluran tangan orang itu. "Hyung..." Senyuman manis merekah di bibir kemerahan Sehun. "Hyung, sudah selesai?"

"Ya." Jongin melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun, ia sempat melihat seseorang yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, seorang namja yang mengenakan mantel panjang dan juga topi. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah, iya..." Sehun menoleh ke samping dan tidak menemukan orang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. "Kemana dia? Tadi dia masih ada di sini."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa dia adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini." Jelas Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, ia membantu Sehun berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain masih menggendong Taeoh yang sibuk memakan ice creamnya. "Ayo kita pulang, kau juga pasti sedang lelah."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia tersenyum pada Jongin yang tidak melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo lagi-lagi pendek ya, dan mohon tetap review untuk chapter ini. Dan untuk yang nanya gimana konfliknya, konfliknya ga serumit yang di duga kok. Dan si 'dia' udah muncul di sini, yang jelas bukan Kyungsoo ya, karena kyungsoo udah meninggal dan dia ga bereinkarnasi di sini ( aku lagi baper karena GOBLIN udah tamat). Hehehe...

Sekali lagi, mohon tetap review ya, review dari kalian penyemangat untuk aku...

Untuk ff ini, aku ga janji dalam beberapa hari ini bakal update. Karena dalam beberapa hari ini aku bakal sibuk dan akhir pekan ada liburan jilid dua #plakk

Salam kaihun hardshipper

KAIHUN LOVEA


	12. Chapter 12

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review (^_^)

Aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Abis liburan, kerjaan numpuk jadi aku harus fokus ma kerjaan dulu, jadi aku mohon banget jangan desak aku untuk cepat-cepat update apalagi sampe ngomel-ngomel di inbox lagi ya.

Untuk yang bingung aku cowo apa cewe, nama aku Syakila, jadi itu udah cukup buat jelasin kalau aku cewe ya. Hehehe... yang nanya apa aku udah merit atau belum, aku ga akan bikin ff lagi kalau udah merit, jadi kamu dah tau jawabannya.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini ada yang berbeda dari sikap Jongin, namja tampan itu kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, bermain dengan anaknya dan juga mengekor kemana Sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Awalnya Sehun merasa risih dan ia bertanya kenapa Jongin melakukan itu, jawaban sederhana dari Jonginlah yang membuat Sehun tak lagi melayangkan protes.

' _Aku hanya ingin selalu melihatmu.'_

Sehun pikir mungkin ini karena pengaruh dari keberadaan bayi di dalam perutnya. Jadi ia tak lagi berpikir pada kemungkinan Jongin mulai tertarik padanya.

Jongin sendiri merasa bingung kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia seakan tak bisa jauh dari Sehun, ingin terus menempel pada namja yang kini tubuhnya makin berisi itu. ia pernah menanyakannya pada Jongdae dan di jawab sepupunya itu dengan jawaban yang membuatnya teus kepikiran.

' _Itu artinya kau mencintainya, dasar bodoh.'_

Apa benar ia telah mencintai Sehun? ada sebagian hatinya yang masih meragu akan pernyataan yang diucapkan Jongdae.

Resah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak mampu membaca isi hatinya sendiri, Jongin berbalik dari posisi tidurnya yang semula memunggungi Sehun kini menjadi saling berhadapan. Ia menatap lekat wajah Sehun yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan pipinya yang lebih berisi.

"Apa aku mencintaimu?"

Jongin tahu, ia bodoh karena bertanya pada Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Namja itu tak akan mendengar pertanyaannya dan kemudian menjawabnya.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sehun, terasa begitu lembut. "Aku takut kalau ini hanya perasaan yang hanya terbawa suasana karena keberadaan bayi kita di dalam perutmu. Aku takut, kalau aku semakin menyakitimu." Jemari Jongin kini beralih untuk mengusap bibir Sehun yang kemerahan. "Katakan padaku Sehuna, bagaimana caraku untuk meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, Sehun masih tertidur dengan pulas, sama sekali tidak terusik meski Jongin terus membelai dengan lembut bibir tipisnya.

Perlahan Jongin menjauhkan jemarinya dari bibir Sehun, mengganti jemari itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, ia menyesap bibir Sehun dengan hati-hati, takut kalau namja itu akan terbangun.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin, air mata yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Apakah karena ia telah menemukan jawaban yang sejak beberapa hari ini sudah ia cari-cari?

"Jongdae benar..." Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dan beralih mengecup kening Sehun. "Maaf... sudah membuatmu menunggu namja bodoh sepertiku."

Air mata Jongin jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun dan rupanya itu mengusik namja manis itu, karena beberapa detik kemudian mata sipit itu terbuka. Awalnya hanya menatap sayu pada Jongin, sebelum kesadaran penuh menarik Sehun pada kenyataan kalau Jongin tengah memandangnya sambil menangis.

"Hyung..." Sehun mendorong wajah Jongin untuk sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya sebelum ia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, masih dengan terus menatap wajah cantik itu. "Kau kenapa, apa ada yang sakit?"

Jemari lentik Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin yang terasa agak dingin.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit Sehuna..."

"Tapi hyung menangis, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. "Mianhe..."

"Hyung..."

Jongin tersenyum, ia menangkup pipi Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun tertegun. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pernyataan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan?" akhirnya kata itu bisa keluar dari bibir Sehun setelah cukup lama ia terdiam.

"Sejak aku menyadari kalau hanya ada kau yang ada dipikiranku." Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup perut Sehun yang masih tertutupi piyamanya. "Mungkin juga kehadirannya telah meyakinkan perasaanku."

"Hyung..."

"Tolong jangan anggap ini karena pengaruh keberadaan bayi kita Sehuna, aku..."

"Apa karena ini hyung akhir-akhir ini banyak melamun?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin.

"Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menyadarinya." Hanya itu jawaban Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Aku juga mencintai hyung."

Dan balasan yang diterima Sehun adalah sebuah ciuman manis di bibirnya. ciuman lembut yang kali ini terasa penuh dengan luapan perasaan cinta dari keduanya.

"Ayo memulai semuanya dari awal."

Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Merasakan kedamaian yang begitu terasa di dalam rengkuhan namja yang mencintai dan juga dicintainya.

Tak menyadari sama sekali kalau di luar rumah sana, seseorang tengah memperhatikan rumah mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Permainan akan segera di mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangan kantornya, hari ini ia ada janji untuk makan siang bersama dengan Jongin. Ada hal yang ingin namja itu katakan padanya, dan Chanyeol yakin, apapun itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topi hitam tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengenali wajah orang itu.

Ketika sudah dekat, namja itu membuka topinya dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bekas luka yang memanjang di kening namja itu. "Kau..."

Namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"...Siapa?"

Namja itu menyeringai, "Kurasa alangkah tak sopannya kalau kita bicara di tengah keramaian seperti ini, tapi sepertinya kau orang yang tak suka berbasa basi ya. Aku... kenalan dari adik iparmu Kim Jongin."

Giliran Chanyeol yang sekarang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin bertemu Jongin? Kebetulan sekali, sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi tak bisa sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Karena kau ingin bertemu Jongin, boleh aku menitip pesan padanya?"

"Ah, ya..." Meski curiga dengan sikap namja itu, namun Chanyeol hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Katakan padanya untuk bersiap-siap karena aku akan datang untuk mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku."

Deg

"Apa maksudmu?"

Namja itu hanya menyeringai, " Tanyakan saja pada adik iparmu sendiri." Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tunggu... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku... hanya orang dari masa lalunya."

Chanyeol tertegun, hanya sesaat karena ia segera tersadar kalau dirinya mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Karena itulah Chanyeol juga bergegas untuk pergi dari kantornya dan segera menemui Jongin.

"Kau terlambat." Itu kata pertama yang yang di ucapkan Jongin ketika Chanyeol akhirnya duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf, ada hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi dan sedikit menyita waktuku."

"Aku tak peduli akan hal itu." Jongin menyeruput kopinya dengan santai, sebelum kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Sehun hamil." Ucapnya lagi tanpa berbasa basi.

Chanyeol yang baru saja memesan minuman hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Apa..."

"Sehun hamil, hamil anakku, jadi ku harap kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi untuk mendekatinya."

"Sehun hamil..."

"Ya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih, "Apa dia bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, karena itulah selagi aku masih berbaik hati padamu, makanya aku mengatakan hal itu. aku ingin kau sadar kalau kau tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati Sehunku."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Apa benar kalau kesempatan itu sudah hilang?"

"Ya."

"Bahkan kesempatan untukku meminta maaf."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam penyesalan kan Kim Jongin? Aku telah mengalaminya selama beberapa tahun ini. Akibat kebodohanku, akhirnya Sehun mengalami trauma."

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Beberapa tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang begitu polos dan manis, hanya sekali menatapnya aku tahu, kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. perasaan yang harusnya tak pernah aku rasakan karena saat itu aku sudah bertunangan dengan kakakmu dan akan menikah. Namun aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaan itu dan akhirnya aku terus berusaha mendekatinya, namja itu... Sehun, dia memang terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa itu cinta, yang ia tahu kalau ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak baginya. Aku frustasi tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kau cintai ternyata tidak membalas perasaanmu."

"Kau tidak mencintai hyungku?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku juga mencintai kakakmu. Yang kurasakan pada Sehun mungkin hanya perasaan ketertarikan yang hanya datang sesaat."

"Tapi kau membuatnya trauma."

"Ya, dan itulah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku menceritakan semua tentang perasaanku pada Sehun pada appa. Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata diam-diam ia mencari tahu tentang Sehun di belakangku dan appa..."

Jongin menunggu dalam diam, menanti apa yang akan di ucapkan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Appa ternyata juga tertarik dengan Sehun. dan ia memanfaatkan teman Sehun yang gila harta untuk mendapatkan namja itu. saat itu aku sedang di bar dan yah sedikit mabuk, saat temanku mengatakan kalau Sehun telah pergi ke kota. Aku marah dan kecewa pada Sehun, apalagi kemudian saat aku pergi ke panti dan bertemu dengan temannya, temannya mengatakan kalau Sehun telah menjual tubuhnya pada seorang pengusaha kaya. Aku bertanya siapa pengusaha itu dan teman Sehun menyebutkan nama ayahku. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? aku begitu sakit hati. Sehun mengatakan kalau ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak, tapi ia mau saja menjual tubuhnya pada ayahku demi uang."

"Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu," sanggah Jongin, marah. "Dia bukan namja yang rela menjual dirinya sendiri demi uang. Temannya yang sudah menjebaknya."

"Aku tahu..." Chanyeol terlihat begitu sedih. "Itulah kesalahanku selanjutnya, aku terlalu terbawa emosi hingga hampir menodai Sehun. setelah Sehun pergi dan kemudian aku menikah dengan Baekhyun, ayah baru mengaku tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kau tahu bagaimana menyesalnya aku telah melakukan itu pada Sehun?"

"Kau mungkin awalnya menyesal, tapi sekarang tidak lagi bukan? Kau bahkan membohongi hyungku dengan mengatakan yang tidak tidak tentang Sehun dan membuat Sehun harus dijauhi keluargaku."

"Maaf... aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi Jongin, aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku mengatakannya, maka Baekhyun akan meninggalkanku dan aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang aku cintai."

"Kau belum mencobanya tapi sudah takut duluan. kau memang pengecut, kalau kau merasa bahwa dirimu itu seorang namja, maka hadapilah semua kemarahan hyungku dan berusahalah untuk meluluhkan hatinya lagi. Kau sudah keterlaluan hyung, mengorbankan perasaan Sehun demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Chanyeol tertunduk, "Maaf..."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya pada hyungku dan aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali keinginanmu untuk bertemu istriku."

Chanyeol hanya diam, sebelum kemudian ia teringat pada sesuatu. "Jongin..."

"Apa?"

"Tadi sebelum aku pergi menemuimu, ada seseorang yang datang kepadaku."

"Orang yang sudah membuatmu terlambat kemari?"

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia adalah kenalan lamamu, tapi aku tak yakin dengan itu, dia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat bagiku."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia tinggi, dan punya tatapan yang tajam."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kurasa banyak orang dengan ciri khas yang seperti itu."

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Ia punya bekas luka jahitan yang memanjang dikeningnya."

Deg

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" entah kenapa Jongin merasa ia mengenal namja itu.

"Dia bilang kalau kau harus bersiap-siap karena ia akan datang untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya."

Deg

Jongin bergegas bangkit dan menyambar jasnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa yang..."

"Tolong bayarkan tagihannya hyung." Dan Jongin segera berlari keluar dari kafe itu, tak salah lagi, hanya ada satu orang yang akan mengatakan itu padanya dan saat ini hanya ada satu tujuan yang ingin Jongin datangi, ia harus menyelamatkan miliknya sebelum orang itu datang untuk mengambilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma..." Taeoh berlari dengan langkah riang menyambut Sehun yang baru saja membelikan ice cream untuknya. Saat ini keduanya berada di taman yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"pelan-pelan sayang, nanti kau jatuh..."

Dan benar saja, Taeoh tersandung batu yang banyak berserakan di tempat itu dan ia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja sebuah tangan dengan sigap segera menahannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu buru buru mempercepat langkahnya mendekati anaknya. "Sayang, kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Taeoh menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bocah itu segera melepaskan pegangan orang itu dan beralih untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan anakku." Sehun menatap wajah orang itu dan senyumnya memudar saat melihat wajah penolong anaknya. "Anda... yang di rumah sakit saat itu kan?"

"Ah, kau masih mengingatku rupanya."

Sehun tersenyum, "ya, anda tampaknya sudah sehat."

Namja itu balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja..." namja itu meraba bekas luka di keningnya. "Aku hanya perlu menghilangkan ini dan kurasa semua akan menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan dengan secara resmi. "Namaku Kim Sehun."

"Kim..."

"Iya, Kim Sehun." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan ini anakku Kim Taeoh."

"Anak yang seharusnya bukan milikmu." Gumam namja itu lirih.

"Maaf, apa kau bicara sesuatu? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kagum, anakmu tampan sekali dan kulihat ia tidak mirip denganmu. Ah, maaf bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Tidak apa, Taeoh memang lebih mirip dengan Jongin hyung."

"Jongin hyung?"

Dia suamiku." Jawab Sehun.

Namja itu mengangguk dan mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat mereka berdiri tadi dan Sehun hanya mengiyakan, lagi pula ia sudah merasa cukup pegal untuk menggendong Taeoh lebih lama.

Namja itu memandang ke sekitar dan kemudian menyeringai, menyadari taman itu kini semakin sepi, ini akan memudahkan dirinya untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Tuan, kau belum mengatakan padaku siapa namamu."

"Ah ya..." namja itu bergumam pelan, matanya tertuju pada Taeoh yang masih sibuk memakan ice creamnya. "Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku membawa anakmu pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu, tuan sedang bercanda ya..."

"Aku tak sedang bercanda, kau tak ada kaitannya dengan Taeoh bukan, kau bukan ibu kandungnya."

Deg

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku bukan ibu kandungnya?" Sehun merapatkan pelukannya di tubuh Taeoh yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan adanya bahaya dari orang ini.

"Siapa aku itu bukanlah hal yang penting untukmu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur kalau tak ingin dirimu berakhir menjadi seorang janda. Kau tahu bagaimana Jongin begitu mencintai istrinya yang telah mati itu kan?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sehun dengan nada tegas. "Aku tak akan berakhir menjadi seorang janda, Jongin mencintaiku."

Senyuman namja itu memudar. "Jadi begitu... Jongin sudah membuat pilihan dan ia memilih dirimu." Namja itu berdiri dan kemudian mendekat pada Sehun.

Ia menarik kerah mantel yang di pakai Sehun namun Sehun segera menepisnya, hal itu menyebabkan salah satu mantelnya melorot dari pundaknya, menampilkan kaos berkerah lebar yang di kenakan oleh Sehun.

Namja itu sudah hampir mencengkeramnya lagi ketika tatapan matanya tertuju padan pundak Sehun yang terekspos dan gerakannya terhenti. Namja itu terlihat menahan napas, sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun dengan nanar. "Kau..."

Sehun menendang kaki namja itu hingga namja itu tersentak mundur dan kemudian Sehun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dengan Taeoh digendongannya. Ada yang aneh bagi Sehun, karena namja itu bahkan tidak mengejarnya dan tetap terdiam ditempatnya ketika ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehunie..."

Sehun kembali menoleh ke depan dan kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung..."

"Syukurlah..." Jongin mendesah lega dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut tubuh Sehun dan Taeoh ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja manis itu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dan Jonginpun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan di saat itulah tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian dari orang yang dulu pernah ada di masa lalunya.

"Wu Yifan, akhirnya kita bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini pendek? Maaf aku hanya bisa ngetik sampai sini, tanganku masih rada sakit untuk di bawa ngetik. Hehe...

Mohon tetap review ya, dan doakan moga aku cepat update.

Yang nebak itu Yifan, selamat anda benar. Hehehe... yang nanya konfliknya apa, tunggu chapter depan ya.

Oh ya, yang nanya aku suka couple apa aja. Number one jelas aku kaihun hardshipper, aku bukan chanhun shipper ( seperti yang kamu bilang #forsomeone )karena aku lebih melihat interaksi mereka seperti ayah yang manjain anaknya. Heheh... selain itu, aku juga Chanho sipper, aku suka lihat momen mereka, terutama kemarin waktu di SMA yang saat mau pergi ke backstage, tu momen awalnya menurut aku biasa aja, tapi setelah teman aku ngasih videonya dari angle yang berbeda, aku tersedak. Hahaha... Padahal ada Sehun di samping Chanyeol saat itu, tapi dia milih Suho and i like it, Chanhohun kek pasangan ortu n anak kalo menurut aku pribadi sih ( karena itu hampir semua ff aku selalu bikin trio ini ortu n anak ), tapi menurut orang lain kan beda beda pandangan dan aku menghargai perbedaan itu. terus selain dua couple itu, aku juga suka couple dari NCT, NoMin, JaeWin.

Segitu aja dulu ya.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	13. Chapter 13

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah review (^_^) maaf aku mungkin ga bisa seperti author lain yang suka balas review, tapi percayalah review dari kalian aku baca semuanya kok. Dan itu bikin aku menyadari kalau utang ffku belum lunas. Hehehe...

Sejujurnya aku lagi bad mood untuk nulis lagi, karena yah pekerjaan lebih banyak menyita waktuku akhir-akhir ini, pengen ga update dulu, tapi yang nyepam di inbox terus mendesak aku untuk update. Tolong pengertiannya ya kalo ini pendek, kalo kamu udah kerja pasti ngerti gimana rasanya dikejar deadline. T_T

Dan berharap chapter ini ga melankolis ya, karena biasanya aku ngetik ditemanin lagu-lagu berbahasa Turkey, kali ini beda karena lagu berbahasa Spanish yang nemenin. Hehehe...

No edit

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menjawab, namja manis itu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dan Jonginpun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan di saat itulah tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian dari orang yang dulu pernah ada di masa lalunya.

"Wu Yifan, akhirnya kita bertemu."

Yifan, pria yang sedari tadi tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya, hanya menyeringai ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. "Sepertinya kau tidak senang ketika kita bertemu lagi Kim Jongin."

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun, mencium kening istrinya itu lalu beralih mencium pipi Taeoh. "Sehunie, bawa Taeoh ke mobil dan tunggu aku di sana."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah, aku akan bicara dengan Yifan sebentar, aku janji tak akan lama."

Sehun melirik sejenak pada Yifan sebelum kembali menoleh pada Jongin dan mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekilas, ia melangkahkah kakinya mendekati Yifan setelah yakin Sehun benar-benar membawa Taeoh masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk kembali ke sini?"

"Sombong seperti biasanya," Yifan menatap dengan angkuh. "Kalau kau sadar tuan Kim, ini negara bebas, setiap orang berhak untuk datang kesini."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" tangan Jongin mengepal. "Kau bahkan dengan tak tahu malunya muncul di depan istriku."

"Ah, jadi dia benar istrimu," Tatapan Yifan mengarah ke mobil Jongin. "Kau membuatku terbaring di rumah sakit selama empat tahun dan kau bersenang-senang dengan istri barumu di sini. Mana bukti ucapanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo."

Bugh

"Jangan sok suci Wu Yifan, kau yang membuat semuanya terjadi, kau membuat Kyungsooku mati. Dasar pembunuh."

Bugh

Sekali lagi Jongin meninju perut Yifan, tak memberikan kesempatan pada pria tinggi untuk membalas ataupun menghindar.

"Kau memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyungsoo dan kesibukanku untuk membuatnya berpaling dariku."

Bugh

"Apa salahku padamu, tak cukupkah rasa sakit hatiku melihat kau mencium istriku sendiri di depanku. Kenapa kau juga membunuhnya."

Bugh

Uhukk

Yifan terbatuk, ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Kau salah..." Dengan susah payah, namja itu bangkit berdiri setelah terjatuh karena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Jongin. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan kematian Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya."

Jongin tertawa sarkastik. "Apa kau bilang, kau mencintainya? Jadi karena itu kau ingin merebutnya dariku."

"Kyungsoo milikku dan bukan milikmu." Yifan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sela bibirnya dan menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Kau yang telah mengambilnya dariku, dan..." Kali ini Yifan menyeringai. "Ingatlah satu hal Kim Jongin, aku akan mengambil semua yang ada pada dirimu, Taeoh dan juga pria itu, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau berbahagia di atas semua rasa sakitku. Camkan itu."

Bugh

"Aku akan pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil apapun dariku." Jongin melangkah pergi, "Aku akan membuatmu terbaring di rumah sakit seumur hidupmu kalau kau berani melakukannya."

Yifan tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak sebodoh itu Kim Jongin," ia teringat dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi dan kembali menyeringai. "Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya, tapi kau sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Kau akan meninggalkan istrimu itu dengan kemauanmu sendiri Kim Jongin. Aku akan memastikannya."

Dengan menahan sakit diperutnya karena pukulan Jongin, Yifan berjalan terhuyung huyung meninggalkan tempat itu. tujuannya hanya satu, apartemen yang berada di dekat taman itu. Ia perlu menemui orang itu dan menanyakan kebenarannya.

Ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam ke apartemen itu, orang yang ia cari sedang duduk melamun di ruang tengah ditemani secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Orang itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Ya Tuhan Yifan, apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kau bertemu preman di jalan?"

Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaan orang itu dan lebih memilih duduk di sampingnya dan menatap serius pada si pemilik wajah penuh kekhawatiran itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Apa?" Orang itu tampak bingung sejenak, sebelum kemudian raut wajahnya berubah tegang.

"Aku rasa aku sudah memintamu untuk mencarinya lima tahun lalu, dan kau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Apa kau bohong padaku?"

"Aku..."

"Dia ada di dekatmu dan tak mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Pria itu berdiri dan menatap lurus pada Yifan yang balas menatapnya penuh amarah. "Bukankah begitu lebih baik, kau membuat aku kehilangan cintamu dan kau juga membuat Jongin dan dirimu sendiri kehilangan cinta kalian, aku rasa dia tak perlu tahu tentangmu dan mengetahui betapa jahatnya dirimu."

"Beraninya kau... apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu. Kyungsoo milikku dan 'dia' adalah separuh napasku. Apa kau tak ingin melihatku bahagia bersama dengan dia?"

Orang itu menghela napas panjang, "Apa dia akan menerimamu? Apa dia akan menerima orang yang sudah membuat nyawa orang lain hilang dan kemudian hidup dengan penuh dendam? Kau tak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri Yifan, bukan Jongin yang jahat, ini semua karena dirimu sendiri, karena ke egoisanmu sendiri."

"Kau..."

"Aku pergi." Orang itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Yak." Yifan mencengkeram erat lengan orang itu. "Kau tak akan kemana-mana, kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku."

Orang itu tersenyum pedih. "Lihat, bahkan hal ini saja sudah membuatmu menjadi orang yang begitu egois, berapa tahun kau membuatku terluka Wu Yifan? Lima tahun, enam tahun atau lebih, dan kau dengan egoisnya selalu menahan kepergianku."

"Sekali. Ya, hanya sekali ini, biarkan aku egois sekali lagi."

"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi."

"Ku mohon hanya sekali ini saja, aku janji setelah ini aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu lagi."

"Kau akan menghancurkan rumah tangga Jongin bukan, aku tak ingin bersama dengan orang jahat sepertimu."

"Tidak, aku tak akan menghancurkannya. Aku hanya butuh kejelasan darimu, apa 'dia' adalah orang benar-benar orang yang aku cari selama ini?"

Orang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menimbang-nimbang kata yang harus ia ucapkan. "Ya, dialah orangnya. Ku mohon Yifan, jangan ganggu dia, hidupnya sudah cukup menderita selama ini."

Yifan diam, ia hanya memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. "Aku tak akan mengacau di kehidupan Jongin lagi." Gumamnya pelan. Ya, Yifan tak perlu melakukannya karena ia yakin bahkan tanpa dirinya turun tanganpun, kehidupan rumah tangga Jongin akan hancur. "Sekarang maukah kau membantuku? Aku harus memastikan apakah dia benar-benar belahan jiwaku yang hilang?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin, karena setelah kepulangan mereka dari taman, Jongin menjadi lebih pendiam. Namja itu bahkan tidak menyentuh kopi yang Sehun hidangkan, ia lebih banyak duduk melamun di balkon kamar mereka.

Karena itulah setelah menidurkan Taeoh di kamarnya, Sehun bergegas menghampiri Jongin. ia harus menanyakan langsung apa yang telah terjadi di taman sehingga Jongin tampak murung seperti itu.

"Hyung..."

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya dan ia kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu balkon.

"Di luar dingin, nanti hyung masuk angin, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Jongin tersenyum, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun, mengecup pipinya yang chubby dan kemudian mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia sehat."

"Syukurlah..." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membimbingnya menuju ranjang mereka di dalam kamar. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, saling berhadapan dengan kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia?" Sehun tak mengerti siapa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Wu Yifan, pria yang menemuimu di taman."

"Ah, dia bilang kalau dia ingin membawa Taeoh bersamanya. Dan aku berusaha mencegahnya dengan membawa Taeoh lari dan saat itu kau datang..."

Jongin menggeram, "Aku benar-benar membenci pria itu dan seluruh keluarganya."

"Hyung, sebenarnya siapa dia?" Jemari lentik Sehun menyapu rambut tebal Jongin.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk, jujur saja ia penasaran tentang pria itu. karena sepertinya pria itu menyimpan amarah pada suaminya.

"Dia sahabatku dan Kyungsoo, sahabat sejak kami dipertemukan di Junior High School."

"Kalau dia sahabat kalian, kenapa dia sepertinya sangat marah pada hyung?"

Jongin mengecup pundak Sehun yang terekspos karena kerah kaosnya yang lebar. "Dulu memang tidak, saat aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Yifan juga tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, namun semua berubah saat aku dan Kyungsoo menikah. Yifan menjadi lebih sering datang ke rumah bahkan saat aku sedang tak ada di sana. Eomma sering memarahiku karena itu, dia bilang walau kami bertiga bersahabat, tidak sepantasnya Yifan datang saat aku tak ada di rumah. Dan puncaknya, aku datang menemui Yifan dan memintanya untuk tidak datang ke rumah saat aku tak ada di sana."

"Apa dia marah karena itu?"

"Bukan hanya dia yang marah, tapi Kyungsoo juga. Dia bilang aku tak menghargai persahabatan antara aku dan Yifan lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo marah, karena kau tahu bukan, aku mencintainya. Jadi aku mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka." Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Namun, ternyata aku salah telah mempercayai Yifan. Suatu hari aku memergoki dirinya yang sedang berusaha mencium istriku, aku marah dan kemudian menghajarnya."

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak suaminya itu, tak berniat untuk menyela ucapan Jongin.

"Sejak itu Yifan tak pernah lagi muncul di hadapan kami, hingga peristiwa itu terjadi." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jongin. "Tak lama setelah kelahiran Taeoh, Yifan membawa Kyungsoo pergi, aku berusaha mengejarnya dan..." Jongin mengusap air matanya. "Yifan menyetir mobil itu dengan ugal-ugalan dan mereka kecelakaan tepat di depanku."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, mengerti bagaimana perasaan sedih yang dirasakan Jongin. "Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya kalau tak bisa," bisiknya lembut.

"Aku sangat terpukul saat itu, aku gagal melindungi Kyungsoo, melindungi cintaku. Ia meninggal di tempat. Dan si brengsek itu, meski aku berharap ia mati, tapi ternyata ia berhasil bertahan hidup dan muncul lagi dihadapanku. Apa kau tau Sehuna, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, semua keluarga Yifan menyalahkanku, mereka mengatakan kalau ini semua salahku, karena aku anak mereka harus terbaring di rumah sakit dan karena aku juga Kyungsoo meninggal, mereka bilang harusnya Yifanlah yang menjadi suami Kyungsoo dan bukan aku. Aku membenci mereka, setelah kejadian itu mereka memutuskan kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan eomma, membuat eomma harus mengambil keputusan untuk menikahkan hyungku dengan Chanyeol secepatnya."

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Jongin. "kenapa keluarga Yifan marah-marah padamu? Kecelakaan itu kan bukan salah hyung."

"Akupun tak mengerti, keluarga Yifan selalu berusaha mengacaukan bisnis keluargaku, eomma beruntung ia punya menantu seperti Chanyeol hyung yang selalu bisa menggagalkan rencana busuk keluarga Yifan. Tapi apapun itu, aku tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan keluarga brengsek itu. jadi masalah perusahaan semuanya aku serahkan pada Chanyeol."

"Apa mungkin dulu Yifan dan Kyungsoo..."

"Tidak sayang, aku tahu Kyungsoo, dia tidak mencintai Yifan." Tangan Jongin menyusup ke balik kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan mengelus perutnya. "Ini hanya karena keegoisan namja itu yang menginginkan semua yang aku miliki."

"Aku takut..." gumam Sehun.

"Jangan takut, karena aku ada di sini, aku tak akan membiarkan Yifan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kau dan juga anak-anak kita." Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai membuka kaos yang di pakai Sehun hingga namja manis itu telanjang dada di hadapannya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama pada kaos yang dipakainya, ia melemparkan kaos itu untuk bergabung dengan kaos Sehun di lantai.

"Kau cantik," gumam Jongin, ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, untuk mengecup puncak dada Sehun yang kemerahan, mengulumnya dengan lembut lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Sehun mendesah pelan, tangannya meraih kepala Jongin dan meremas rambutnya dengan lembut.

Lidah Jongin menyusuri area dada dan perut Sehun, membasahi setiap tempat yang ia lewati sebelum kembali mulutnya menggigit nipple Sehun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, untuk beberapa saat ia menyusu di dada kanan dan kiri Sehun bergantian.

"Ahh... hyungg..." paha Sehun bergetar dipangkuan Jongin saat tangan lihai namja itu menyusup ke balik celana pendek yang ia kenakan dan menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Berdiri Sehun..." Jongin melepas hisapannya, mengecup kedua nipple itu bergantian lalu membantu Sehun berdiri, ia melepaskan celana pendek yang dipakai namja manis itu hingga Sehun telanjang di depannya.

Meski awalnya masih ragu-ragu, Sehun berlutut di atas lantai dan kemudian menarik lepas bokser yang dipakai Jongin. ia menatap ragu pada Jongin, namun Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan ijin dari Jongin, Sehun mengecup ujung kejantanan namja itu, menjilatnya perlahan sebelum kemudian memasukkan kejantanan besar itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya, sesak itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Sehun saat sebagian kejantanan Jongin berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhhh..." Jongin bergumam, Sehun terasa begitu amatir dan canggung, namun Jongin menyukainya, Sehunnya tengah belajar bagaimana cara untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

Sehun hanya sebentar mengulum kejantanan Jongin karena namja tampan itu menarik lembut tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Aku tak ingin kau dan anak kita kedinginan di lantai."

Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk lagi dipangkuannya, ia melumat bibir Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bergulat dengannya.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Sehun, lidah Jongin bergerak turun menyusuri dagunya, terus ke leher, bermain-main di sana, menggigit, menghisap dan terus memberikan banyak tanda merah di leher mulus itu. mulut Jongin kembali turun menyusuri dada Sehun, menyesap nipplenya seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan, sementara tangannya dengan aktif mengocok kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras.

"Ahhh... Jongieee..." Sehun menggeliat pelan, takut jatuh dari pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, ia masih bermain main dengan kedua puncak mungil milik Sehun, menggigit, menarik, dan kemudian menghisapnya sekuat yang ia ingin hingga nipple Sehun membengkak dan lecet karenanya, Jongin masih memainkan mulutnya di sana saat ia merasakan jemari lentik Sehun memegang kejantanannya dan balas mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang.

"Kita lakukan sekarang," bisik Jongin setelah melepaskan hisapannya. Ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa bermain kasar kali ini karena ada bayi mungil mereka di dalam perut Sehun, karena itu ia perlu berhati hati.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan dengan itu Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole sempit milik Sehun.

"Akhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi nyeri saat kejantanan Jongin menerobos masuk.

Jongin segera membungkam bibir Sehun dengan ciuman lembut sementara tangannya menaik turunkan pinggul Sehun dengan gerakan sedang.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman Jongin, jemarinya meremas pundak kekar itu berusaha menahan rasa nikmat yang datang bertubi tubi.

Jongin mengeratkan lingkaran kaki Sehun di pinggulnya, ia masih terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya sementara ia membimbing Sehun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi dirinya di atas tubuh Sehun.

Mata keduanya saling beradu dan Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat ia menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih kuat lagi, kejantanannya melesak semakin dalam dan Sehun terus mendesah karenanya. Keduanya terus saling menggerakkan tubuh mencoba mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mereka impikan hingga tak menyadari kalau malam sudah semakin larut dan tubuh mereka butuh istirahat untuk menghadapi badai yang mungkin akan datang keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang mungkin membuat membuat mood Jongin menjadi buruk, kecuali kedatangan Yifan yang tak terduga di kampus tempatnya mengajar. Dari balik kaca matanya, tatapan Jongin terasa begitu tajam saat bertemu pandang dengan Yifan.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku di sini?" Ini kampus dan Jongin sadar kalau ia tak bisa bertindak sembarangan dengan memukuli Yifan di sini.

Yifan menyeringai, "Hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu bahagia, Kim Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau pantas menerima ini semua." Yifan melempar sebuah amplop coklat ke hadapan Jongin. "Kau sudah merebut orang yang aku cintai dan tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. jadi..." Yifan menunjuk ke arah amplop coklat itu. "Mungkin itu balasan yang pantas untukmu."

Jongin menggeram, "Kyungsoo tidak mencintaimu Wu Yifan, harusnya kau sadari itu."

"Kau tak tahu Kim Jongin," Yifan menyeringai. "Awalnya memang tidak, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mencintaiku, karena itulah ia mau ikut pergi denganku."

"Brengsek, kebohongan apalagi yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, kau dan semua keluarga..."

"Buka dan lihatlah Kim Jongin," sela Yifan cepat. "Kau lihat betapa mudahnya kau dibodohi oleh semua orang yang kau anggap tulus mencintai dan menyayangimu." Yifan menyeringai. "Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang aku temui Kim Jongin." usai mengatakan itu Yifan pun pergi dari hadapan Jongin, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak Jongin. Apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh Yifan?

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jongin membuka amplop itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada banyak foto-foto kebersamaan Kyungsoo dan Yifan yang membuat Jongin terduduk di kursinya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Saat itulah pandangannya terfokus pada selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari sela foto-foto itu. sebuah surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang sangat ia kenal, karena di rumah sakit itulah Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun di periksa. Dan isi dari surat itu sukses membuat amarah Jongin bangkit, bergegas ia meraih tas kerjanya, memasukkan semua foto-foto itu ke dalam tasnya sementara tangannya masih menggenggam kertas itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Hanya ada satu tujuan yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin sekarang, rumahnya.

Jongin tiba di rumah berbarengan dengan Jongdae yang juga baru datang dari Jepang, lengkap dengan kopernya. Jongin tidak menghiraukan sepupunya itu karena ia langsung mencari Sehun. dan ia menemukan namja itu tengah menemani Taeoh bermain di halaman belakang.

"Hyung... kau sudah pulang." Sehun tersenyum manis saat melihat Jongin datang menghampirinya, namun senyum itu memudar saat Jongin menariknya dengan kasar hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Oh Sehun dan apa hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

"Eh, aku..." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Jongin meraih kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menyerahkannya dengan kasar ke tangan Sehun. Sehun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan tubuhnya gemetar saat ia membaca keterangan yang tertera di sana. "A... aku..."

"Dasar pembohong, kau tau selama ini aku mempercayaimu. Namun apa balasan yang aku terima," Jongin berteriak tak peduli Taeoh menangis ketakutan karenanya. "kau menipuku dengan tingkah polosmu."

"  
Hiks, hyung... aku tidak tahu... dia... aku..." Sehun menangis, ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Jongin.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun, kau menipuku, kau sengaja masuk ke dalam kehidupanku untuk membalaskan dendam Yifan padaku kan. Kau adik pembunuh istriku, dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Tubuh Sehun melemas mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia terduduk di atas tanah dan terus menangis. "Tidak hyung... aku..."

"Aku membencimu." Jongin meraih Taeoh dan menggendongnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terus menangis terisak dan juga Jongdae yang berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari tempat itu. Namja itu memandang nanar pada Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please jangan desak aku untuk cepat update ya, mohon pengertiannya untuk semuanya. Ada saat dimana aku sibuk dan benar-benar ga bisa ngetik.

Dan di chap yang penuh drama absurd ini, sekali lagi aku mohon tolong tetap review ya. Terima kasih.

Untuk ff play with me chap dua, mungkin setelah di grup baru aku publish di sini.

Salam KaiHun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	14. Chapter 14

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Aku dah baca komennya satu-satu dan aku sadar satu hal, selain absurd, ff aku keknya belibet banget ya #plakk maaf kalau yang baca jadi bingung dengan ceritanya yang aneh.

Aku ga maksa kalian untuk menyukai semua ff yang aku buat kok, sungguh. Jadi hak kalian mau baca atau nggak.

Yang bingung dengan siapa belahan jiwa yang di maksud Yifan, jawabannya itu Sehun, yang Yifan bilang 'dia' itu benar juga Sehun. kalo yang dimaksud orang itu, jawabannya ada di chap ini.

Aku tekankan kalau ini hanya fanfiction, fiksi, jadi kalo ada hal yang ga real atau sesuai dengan kenyataan, aku kembalikan dengan dua kata ini fiksi, hasil imajinasi dari penulisnya dan kadang untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita ada banyak hal yang ga sama dengan kehidupan nyata.

No Edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini Yifan tak pernah menyangka kalau hidupnya akan menjadi serumit ini. Terjebak dengan perasaan cinta pada sahabatnya sejak masih kecil, Do Kyungsoo, ia tak tahu haruskah ia menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan mengatakan perasaannya ataukah hanya tetap memendamnya seperti biasanya. Ia ingin bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo, namun perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam membuatnya kesulitan untuk menutupinya, hingga ketika ia sampai pada titik dimana ia bisa meyakinkan hatinya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo, namja itu datang. Dia Kim Jongin, pria yang bisa dikatakan tampan dan juga cerdas. Kekayaan keluarga Jongin memang berada di bawah kekayaannya dan juga kekayaan Kyungsoo, namun pria itu memiliki daya tarik yang begitu besar, kesederhanaan dan juga pembawaannya yang supel membuat ia begitu di cintai banyak orang. Awalnya Yifan merasa kalau Jongin bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi saingannya. Dia lebih tampan, lebih tinggi, dan juga tentunya jauh lebih kaya dari Jongin, harusnya tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Namun pemikirannya salah, Kyungsoo ternyata mencintai Jongin, dan kenyataan itu begitu menyakiti hatinya. Ia terlambat menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita itu.

Hingga kemudian Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah, Yifan masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Kyungsoonya di rebut dari sisinya. Ia ingin pergi menjauh dari kehidupan keduanya, namun Kyungsoo selalu menghalang-halangi langkahnya untuk pergi. Dan hari di mana ia menanyakan apa alasan Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu padanya adalah hari di mana semuanya berubah. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai Yifan dan karena itulah Yifan sadar kalau ia harus merebut lagi apa yang harusnya ia miliki, Kyungsoonya. Namun, semua itu tidaklah mudah karena orang tua Jongin selalu bisa menggagalkan rencananya. Beruntung baginya, Jongin terlalu naif untuk menyadari kalau istrinya yang ia anggap sangat setia itu hanyalah mencintai dirinya, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau kedekatan Yifan dan Kyungsoo bukanlah kedekatan yang murni karena persahabatan, ada cinta yang bermain di sana.

Yifan menyadari kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah egois, Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan Jongin, namun ia masih saja berniat untuk merebutnya. Tapi kekecewaannya karena kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan dirinya membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria yang egois dan haus akan perhatian orang lain. Dan orang yang sangat perhatian padanya hanyalah Kyungsoo, karena itu sesulit apapun jalannya, Yifan akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali.

Ia sudah hampir mendapatkan kembali semua cinta dan perhatian Kyungsoo, ketika akhirnya Jongin menyadari ada yang janggal dan memintanya untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Yifan marah, tentu saja, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia harus lebih bersabar lagi untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Namun, tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar kabar kalau akhirnya Kyungsoo hamil dan Yifan kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Kyungsoonya hamil, dan itu bukan anaknya, tapi anak dari orang yang ia benci.

Belum sembuh lagi rasa sakitnya, ia harus mendapatkan kabar menyakitkan yang lain. Ayahnya mengakui sebuah kenyataan tentang misteri kematian ibunya, belasan tahun silam. Ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Ibunya mengira bahwa ayahnya telah berselingkuh dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang marah karena ibunya yang terlalu keras kepala hingga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, hanya membiarkan ibunya pergi. Saat itu Yifan yang masih berusia 8 tahun masih berada di sekolah dan tak tahu tentang penyebab kepergian ibunya, ayahnya hanya mengatakan kalau ibunya pergi dengan pria lain dan hal itu membuat Yifan menjadi begitu membenci ibunya, hingga di saat ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang ibunya dari mulut ayahnya. Tak ada hal yang dilakukan Yifan selain menangis, menyesal telah begitu membenci ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dari mulut ayahnya juga, Yifan akhirnya mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya tengah hamil saat ia pergi dari rumah mereka. Hal ini juga baru diketahui ayahnya saat ibunya baru saja melahirkan di sebuah rumah sakit yang merupakan milik sahabatnya. Namun ayahnya kembali kehilangan jejak ibunya, karena sepertinya ibunya menyadari kalau ayahnya telah mengetahui keberadaannya, karena itu ia kabur dari rumah sakit. Ayahnya hanya tahu kalau ibunya telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki dengan tanda bintang di pundak kanannya.

Ayahnya bilang, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya dan juga adiknya, namun saat anak buahnya menemukan mereka, ibunya telah menjadi korban sebuah kecelakaan dengan seorang pria yang kemungkinan besar seorang perawat rumah sakit yang telah membantu ibunya untuk kabur. Tak ada adik Yifan di sana, seseorang mungkin telah membawanya pergi. Dan ayahnya kehilangan jejak.

Yifan yang akhirnya tahu tentang kebenaran itu, memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya secara diam-diam. Ia meminta bantuan dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal waktu ia masih tinggal di Jepang. Orang yang begitu mencintainya namun tidak pernah ia balas. Dari orang itulah ia akhirnya mendapatkan titik terang tentang keberadaan adiknya. Adiknya ternyata selama ini tinggal di panti asuhan, dan ia bernama Oh Sehun. Entah bagaimana caranya bagi dia untuk melakukannya, namun Yifan salut dengan kegigihannya dalam mencari informasi yang akurat untuknya. Hanya satu yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh orang itu, menghancurkan keluarga Kim. Dan Yifan tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena ia tahu kalau orang itu punya ikatan keluarga dengan Jongin.

Yifan yang sudah mengetahui alamat panti asuhan tempat orang yang mungkin benar adalah adiknya itu tinggal, berniat untuk menemuinya, sebelum kemudian Yifan membawanya untuk melakukan tes DNA bersama-sama. Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan bayinya, dan Yifan diam-diam meminta Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya dan ia menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi. Kyungsoo menangis dan meminta maaf padanya karena tidak ada di samping Yifan saat pria itu mengalami kesulitan.

Merasa tak tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis, Yifan pun menciumnya dan beruntung baginya karena Kyungsoo tidak menolak dan saat itulah Jongin memergoki mereka. Yifan sudah berencana untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo dan pergi menjauh sebelum Jongin dapat menghajarnya. Namun, Kyungsoo malah mempererat genggaman tangannya dan ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai dirinya dan ingin ikut dengannya. Yifan senang, tentu saja, dan karena itulah ia membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu, tak peduli dengan Jongin yang mengejar mobil mereka dari belakang. Yifan bahagia, Kyungsoo telah memilihnya, dan ia juga akan segera bertemu dengan adiknya, ia telah menang dari Jongin. Kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap membutakan pandangan Yifan, ia tidak melihat adanya truk yang melintas dengan cepat di depannya, hingga kecelakaan itu tak dapat terelakkan. Ia kehilangan Kyungsoo, kali ini untuk selamanya.

Selama empat tahun ia memulihkan dirinya, Yifan terus menerus menyalahkan Jongin, andai saja dulu Jongin tidak merebut Kyungsoo darinya, semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Dendamnya pada Jongin membuatnya melupakan keberadaan adiknya yang harusnya ia temui.

Hingga saat ia kembali ke Seoul, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik dengan senyuman dan mata yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Ingatannya tentang adiknya kembali mengisi otaknya. Ia berharap kalau orang itu memang benar-benar adik yang ia cari selama ini. Tapi kenyataan kembali menamparnya kalau Jongin lagi-lagi merebut orang yang disayanginya. Namja cantik itu ternyata istri baru Jongin, Yifan ingin sekali menculik dan kemudian melenyapkan orang itu serta mengambil Taeoh darinya, namun tanda lahir di pundak namja cantik itu telah meluruhkan semua niat busuknya.

Sekali lagi, Yifan menemui orang itu dan menanyakan kebenarannya yang selama empat tahun ini terus dipendam. Orang itu mengiyakan dan hari itu juga Yifan memintanya untuk melakukan tes DNA pada namja cantik itu. Dan orang itupun membawa Yifan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan saat Yifan pertama kali bertemu dengan namja cantik yang ia kira adiknya. Orang itu meminta pada Yifan untuk melakukan tes DNA sementara ia akan mengurus tentang namja cantik itu.

Keesokan paginya adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Yifan, hasil tes sudah keluar dan namja cantik itu memang adiknya. Ia bergegas mencetak semua foto mesra dirinya dan Kyungsoo kemudian memasukkan ke dalam amplop coklat bersama dengan surat keterangan dari dokter tentang hasil kecocokan DNA dirinya dan juga Sehun.

Yifan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Jongin, biarlah kali ini ia memanfaatkan adiknya untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Karena setelah ini ia berjanji akan membawa adiknya pergi dan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Yifan. Ya seharusnya memang begitu, andai saja pria itu tidak muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bilang, kalau kau tidak akan mengusik keluarga Jongin lagi, tapi kenapa kau kembali melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ya, kau melakukannya, kau memanfaatkan adikmu yang menjadi istrinya."

"Apa itu salah, aku hanya melakukan yang harus aku lakukan. Jongin telah merebut Kyungsoo dari sisiku dan..."

Plakk

"APA KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA WU YIFAN. INI SEMUA BUKAN SALAH JONGIN. INI SALAHMU. KAU YANG TERLALU PENGECUT UNTUK MENGAKUI PERASAANMU HINGGA KYUNGSOO LELAH MENANTIMU DAN KEMUDIAN LEBIH MEMILIH JONGIN YANG BEGITU TERBUKA DENGAN PERASAANNYA. INI SALAHMU."

"DIAAAAAMMMM..."

"Harus dengan cara apalagi aku menyadarkanmu Wu Yifan," pria itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis. "Aku bahkan sudah mengorbankan semuanya, mengkhianati keluargaku sendiri agar kau bisa sadar dari kesalahanmu. Jongin tidak salah Yifan, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mencintai Kyungsoo. ia hanya tahu kalau kau berusaha merebut istrinya dari pelukannya."

Yifan mendengus, "Kau membelanya? Ah, pasti karena dia sepupumu kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku bukan? Apa kau tidak ingin membelaku?"

"Aku lelah..." pria itu tersenyum pedih. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, dan kau sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku menyerah Wu Yifan, aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi."

"Ya, Kim Jongdae, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Tentu saja aku sadar, aku telah melakukan banyak hal untukmu dan tak sekalipun kau menatap ke arahku, di matamu hanya ada Kyungsoo dan juga dendammu pada Jongin." orang itu, Kim Jongdae, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Sekarang aku sadar, kau dan Jongin sama, terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta kalian pada Kyungsoo tanpa sadar kalau hal itu telah menyakiti perasaan orang lain."

Yifan terdiam.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan kau melakukan tes DNA untuk mengungkapkan kalau Sehun benar-benar adikmu dengan harapan, kau akan sadar dan mengalah demi kebahagiaan adikmu, ternyata aku salah. Kau malah memanfaatkannya. Apa kau puas sudah menghancurkan rumah tangganya?"

"Kalau itu memang yang terbaik, aku harus melakukannya."

"Meski harus menghancurkan rumah tangga adikmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau egois, kau hanya memikirkan dendammu, kau bahkan tidak peduli pada adikmu. Bagaimana dengan bayinya, apa kau rela membiarkan dia lahir tanpa seorang ayah disisinya?"

Deg

"Bayi? Apa maksudmu?"

Jongdae tersenyum sinis, "kau pikir kenapa aku bisa dengan cepat mengetahui DNA Sehun? aku sengaja mendatangi dokter kandungan Sehun di rumah sakit itu."

"Sehun hamil?"

"Ya, dan kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuh bayinya karena itu anak dari orang yang kau benci? Lakukan dan kali ini aku yang akan membunuhmu. Sudah cukup Sehun menderita selama berada di panti, ia akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya saat menikah dengan Jongin. harusnya sekarang ia tengah berbaring dengan nyaman dipelukan suaminya. Bukannya menangis penuh kesedihan di kamarnya." Jongdae menatap ke arah Yifan dengan sinis. "Kau..." tunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Yifan. "kau bilang padaku, kalau Sehun adalah belahan jiwamu yang hilang, dia adikmu yang sangat berharga, tapi mana buktinya, kau justru menancapkan luka yang amat dalam di hatinya. Dia terpuruk Yifan, ia bahkan tidak mau makan dan hanya terus menerus menangis."

Yifan merasakan kakinya lemas, dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kau egois Wu Yifan, dan bodohnya aku kenapa aku mencintaimu," Jongdae tersenyum sinis, "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan ingat satu hal, kalau kau sampai membawa Sehun pergi dari sisi Jongin, maka aku sendiri yang akan berhadapan langsung denganmu."

Dan Yifan hanya tetap terdiam ditempatnya meski Jongdae telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemennya yang sekarang terasa begitu sunyi.

"Aaaarrghhhtttt..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali menatap sendu ke arah kamar milik Jongin yang terkunci, ia masih betah duduk bersimpuh lantai, tak jauh dari pintu kamar Jongin. dari sini ia bisa mendengar tangisan Taeoh yang terus menerus memanggil namanya. Hati Sehun terasa makin teriris, betapa inginnya ia masuk ke dalam dan memeluk Taeoh serta menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin. Namun ia sadar kalau saat ini Jongin masih begitu marah padanya. satu hal yang mungkin Sehun tka tahu, kalau di dalam sana, Jongin juga tengah duduk bersandar di pintu kamarnya sambil memandang sendu pada Taeoh yang menangis meraung-raung di atas ranjang sambil memanggil ibunya.

"Sehuna..."

Jongdae entah muncul dari mana, kini tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Sehun. namun namja cantik itu tidak memperdulikannya, ia masih terus menatap ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah seharian tidak makan, sekarang ayo makan," bujuk Jongdae.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mau makan selama Jongin hyung tidak memaafkan aku." Air mata turun dengan deras di pipi Sehun. "Hiks... aku mencintainya hyung. Sungguh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Yifan, aku tidak pernah berbohong pada Jongin hyung, tapi kenapa Jongin hyung membenciku..."

Jongdae mengusap punggung Sehun dengan perasaan sesak, ini salahnya. Tak seharusnya ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya pada Yifan. "Aku mengerti Sehuna, tapi ingatlah kondisimu... ada bayi kalian di dalam perutmu, jangan membuat Jongin makin marah padamu karena kau mengabaikan bayimu."

Anak. Sehun mengusap perutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Hiks... apa Jongin hyung akan membuangku hyung? Apa bayiku juga harus mengalami hal sepertiku, tumbuh tanpa orang tua ?"

Jongdae memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Tidak Sehuna, anak kalian akan tumbuh besar dengan penuh kasih sayang dari kalian."

Sehun makin terisak. "Tapi Jongin hyung membenciku..."

Di dalam kamar, air mata mengalir di pipi Jongin, hatinya berkecamuk, ia mendengar semua ucapan Sehun di depan kamarnya. Separuh hatinya ingin sekali ia keluar dari kamar dan kemudian memeluk istrinya itu, namun ketika ia mengingat siapa Sehun dan apa hubungannya dengan Yifan, kebenciannya kembali membuncah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sehuna, Jongin hanya terkejut, sekarang makan ya, kasihan bayimu."

"Tidak hyung, Taeoh dan Jongin juga bahkan belum makan, bagaimana aku bisa makan di sini."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, _'Tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuatku menyesal Sehuna'_

"Jangan egois Sehuna, aku akan membujuk Jongin dan Taeoh makan nanti, yang penting kau harus jaga kondisimu, janinmu masih lemah, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik agar tidak kehilangannya."

"Hiks... tidak hyung. Bayiku baik-baik saja. Aku akan makan setelah Jongin hyung dan Taeoh makan."

"Sehuna..."

"Aku mencintai Jongin hyung, aku menyayangi Taeoh dan juga bayi ini hyung, dan aku tak bisa kalau aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, aku tak bisa hanya memikirkan bayi ini tanpa memikirkan keduanya hyung."

Deg

Jongin mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah? Betapa besar cinta Sehun padanya dan ia malah mengatakan kalau ia membenci namja cantik itu. Sehun, dia adik Yifan. Adik dari orang yang telah membuat istri pertamanya meninggal dan membuat dirinya dan Taeoh harus kehilangan sosok istri dan juga ibu. Tapi kehadiran Sehun telah menggantikan itu semua, Ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaannya kembali, begitupun juga dengan Taeoh, haruskah ia juga membenci Sehun dan melupakan semua yang telah Sehun lakukan untuk keluarganya?

 _Sehun tak tahu apa-apa Kim Jongin, ia bahkan tak tahu kalau Yifan adalah kakaknya sampai kau marah-marah dihadapannya._

Jongin membuka matanya, mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan dan baru saja memegang gagang pintu ketika ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongdae.

"Hyung... dulu kau bilang padaku, kalau bukan Yifan yang mungkin akan memisahkan aku Jongin hyung, tapi Jongin hyung sendiri yang akan membuatku terpisah darinya. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, apa hyung sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum aku dan Jongin hyung tahu?"

Deg

Pegangan Jongin pada gagang pintu makin erat. Ingatannya kembali pada saat itu, saat ia dan Jongdae masih kuliah.

' _Aku mencintai Wu Yifan dan kurasa kalau kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo aku juga bisa menikah dengannya'_

Mungkinkah Jongdae dan Yifan masih berhubungan sampai sekarang? Jongin kembali teringat pada kejadian sebulan yang lewat saat Jongdae tau-tau muncul di rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau Yifan telah kembali. Shit, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Jongdae tak mungkin tahu tentang Yifan kalau dia tidak berhubungan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku ga tau ya hasil tes DNA bisa di ambil dalam satu hari atau bukan #Plakk tapi demi kebutuhan cerita aku tulis aja kek gitu. Hehehe... ga masalah kan karena ini fiksi bukan cerita real.

Selain mbak Arthea yang udah nebak dengan benar, apakah ada yang nebak kalau Jongdae lah si orang itu? hehehe...

Dan karena aku sudah update dua kali dalam minggu ini, tunggu minggu depan lagi untuk update ya. Maaf kalau chap ini ga ada kaihun momennya.

Dan mohon kembali reviewnya ya. Terima kasih. ^_^

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	15. Chapter 15

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Ini cerita fiksi ya, bukan kejadian real, jadi tolong jangan marahin author kalo misalnya Sehun jadi banyak menderita di ff ini #plakk semua hanya demi kebutuhan cerita aja kok.  
dan karena aku masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, mungkin aku ga bisa cepat-cepat update ya.

 _Backsong: Pablo Alboran – Por Fin ( Finally )_

 _Por fin lo puedo sentir,_ (Finally I can feel it,)

 _Te conozco y te reconozco que por fin_ (I know you and i admit to you finally,)

 _Sé lo que es vivir_ (That I know what it is like to live,)

 _Con un suspiro en el pecho_ , (With a sigh in my chest,)

 _Con cosquillas por dentro..._ (With tickles inside,)

 _Y por fin sé por qué estoy así._ (And finally I know why i am like this.)

 _Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._ (You have made me better, better than I ever was,)

 _Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._ (And I would give my voice in exchange for a lifetime.)

 _Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_ (You've made me understand that nothing is eternal,)

 _Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh..._ (But your skin and my skin can stop the time... oh...)

Untuk momma Jennie and kak Juju, dengar lagu ini sambil baca ya, bayangin poppa and papa yang nyanyi... (^_^) yang lain juga kalau mau dengerin lagunya, silahkan. Tapi yang ga suka lagu berbahasa Spanish, ga usah ya.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, entah apa itu, tapi Sehun yakin ada tersirat rasa penyesalan di mata Jongdae. Hanya sekilas karena setelah itu Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap pada lantai yang ia duduki, "Karena, tak mungkin bukan kalau hyung langsung menebak begitu saja apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari, hyung bukan paranormal kan?"

Jongdae tersenyum sekilas sebelum ikut duduk di lantai tak jauh dari Sehun, "Kalau aku bilang ya, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Hyung, itu tidak mungkin." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak percaya kan?" Jongdae mengusap air mata yang turun di pipinya. "Aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya." Selama sepuluh tahun ia menunggu Yifan untuk mencintainya dan juga melakukan hal-hal bodoh agar namja itu setidaknya untuk sekali saja bisa menatapnya, tapi ternyata semuanya percuma dan ia hanya bisa menyesalinya sekarang. "Aku memang bodoh... akulah yang membuatmu tersakiti Sehuna."

"Hyung..."

"Aku jahat, hiks... aku..."

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Jongin dengan langkah lebarnya melewati Sehun begitu saja dan menghampiri Jongdae. Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang di pakai namja itu dan menariknya dengan kasar, hingga Jongdae kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu?"

Jongdae menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Ya." Ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia berbohong.

"Berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sepuluh tahun," jawaban lirih Jongdae membuat Jongin naik pitam

Plakk

"Hyung..." Sehun menjerit, tubuhnya gemetar melihat Jongin yang begitu kasar pada Jongdae.

"Diamlah Sehun," tatapan Jongin tertuju sepenuhnya pada Jongdae yang memejamkan matanya.

"Katakan kalau aku salah, katakan padaku kalau hanya pendengaranku yang salah, kau tak mungkin bersama si brengsek itu kan?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Jongina."

Pegangan Jongin di kerah kemeja Jongdae terlepas dan namja itu melangkah mundur, bersandar pada dinding dan menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan terluka. "Kau tahu semuanya hyung, kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku saat melihat kematian Kyungsoo di depan mataku karena si brengsek itu, dan kau juga tahu bagaimana perusahaan eomma hampir hancur karena ulah si brengsek itu. Dan kau..." Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Memilih untuk berpihak pada si brengsek itu. Apa cinta sudah membutakan kedua matamu hyung. Kau tak hanya mengkhianati aku tapi jagi seluruh keluarga kita."

"Hiks, maaf..."

"Tak ada gunanya minta maaf, apa kata maafmu bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?"

Jongdae terdiam.

"Jadi... selama di Jepang apa kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau sukses membohongiku dengan mengatakan akan mengurus perusahaan samchon di sana, tapi nyatanya kau menemani si brengsek itu menjalani perawatannya sementara aku kau biarkan merawat anakku sendiri disini dengan perasan terluka karena kehilangan istriku sendiri."

"Maaf..."

"Dan saat kau kembali ke sini sebulan yang lalu dan mengatakan kalau dia telah kembali, apa kau pulang bersamanya?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau hanya beberapa hari di sini dan kemudian mengatakan kalau kau pergi kembali ke Jepang, tapi kemudian hari ini kau kembali lagi, apa mungkin dugaanku benar, kau hanya berpura-pura kembali ke Jepang padahal kau tinggal bersamanya di sini."

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ternyata aku benar, apa kau juga yang merancang pertemuan eomma dan Sehun agar adik dari si brengsek itu menikah denganku?"

Jongdae cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Demi Tuhan tidak Jongina, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah istrimu sampai aku datang dari Jepang."

"Begitu, lalu apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bertemu dua kali dengan si brengsek itu kalau bukan kau yang..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan Yifan.. dia juga baru tahu kalau Sehun adiknya kemaren."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Baru tahu kau bilang? Lalu kau sendiri, kau mengatakan pada Sehun kalau aku sendiri yang akan membuat kami berpisah, dan kau mengatakan itu sebulan yang lalu, apa mungkin kau..."

"Dengarkan aku Jongina, aku..." dan Jongdae pun menceritakan semua tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Kau bilang, si brengsek itu mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Dan kenapa kau membiarkannya merebut Kyungsoo dariku, kalau kau mencegahnya Kyungsoo tak mungkin mati, dasar pengkhianat." Jongin sekali lagi ingin melayangkan tinjunya, namun Sehun yang melihat itu cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan menahan tangan Jongin.

"Maaf Jongina, namun aku..." Jongdae terisak kembali.

"Apa kau begitu cinta pada si brengsek itu hingga kau tega melakukan itu ?" Jongin jatuh terduduk di lantai masih dengan tangannya yang digenggam Sehun.

"Kyungsoo mengkhianatimu, dan aku pikir kalau aku membiarkannya pergi dengan Yifan, maka kau akan mengerti kalau dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Bukan hanya aku yang dibutakan oleh cinta Jongina, tapi kau juga."

"Bohong, Kyungsoo tak mungkin melakukan itu dan..."

"Foto itu..." sela Jongdae. "Aku bahkan punya bukti rekaman video kalau kau tak percaya. Hari di mana Yifan membawa pergi Kyungsoo adalah hari di mana aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku pikir tak apa kalau Kyungsoo pergi dengan Yifan asal kau tidak terus menerus dibohongi olehnya. Apa kau ingat kalau aku menelponmu di hari itu?"

Jongin tentu saja ingat, kalau saat itu Jongdae menelponnya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus ia bicarakan. Namun dirinya yang saat itu sedang di landa amarah karena melihat Kyungsoo yang pergi dengan Yifan, malah membatalkan pertemuan dirinya dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa..." Jongin menatap pada Sehun yang menangis dalam diam di sampingnya. "Kenapa ia mengkhianatiku?"

Jongdae mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "Itu karena Kyungsoo menganggap kau tak menarik lagi, dulu baginya kau yang begitu digilai banyak orang merupakan sebuah tantangan yang menarik untuk ditaklukkan tapi kemudian setelah kalian menikah, kau tak lagi menjadi orang yang menarik untuknya. Kau terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo hingga menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan, tak ada pertengkaran ataupun sesuatu yang lain di kehidupan rumah tangga kalian, ia bosan dan Yifan, ia menawarkan cinta yang lain untuknya. Cinta yang membawanya pada tantangan baru yang tak pernah ia temui, perselingkuhan. Kyungsoo menyukainya dan..."

Jongin terdiam, menanti Jongdae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat Kyungsoo hadir lagi dikehidupan Yifan, aku sadar kalau kehadiranku tak akan pernah di anggap olehnya, jadi aku berusaha mengumpulkan bukti untuk aku katakan padamu. Aku sadar betapa jahatnya aku yang telah menyembunyikan ini semua padamu. Tapi kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan kau benar... rasa cintaku pada Yifan membuatku terlalu panik bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu. Dan beginilah akhirnya..."

"Bodoh..." gumam Jongin sendu. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ya, aku akui aku memang bodoh." Sahut Jongdae.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku." Jongin melirik pada Sehun dan setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya. "Aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku pikir dengan aku memberinya banyak cinta maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun ternyata aku bodoh, karena kebodohanku itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia bosan denganku. hingga saat aku menikah lagipun, ternyata aku tetap saja bodoh.."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Apa aku memang orang yang terlalu bodoh hingga mudah di tipu orang lain?"

"Jongin, Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi tolong jangan benci Sehun, dia memang benar adik Yifan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini."

"Aku mungkin memang kecewa dan sempat benci padanya, tapi lebih dari itu aku jauh lebih membenci diriku sendiri." Jongin menatap sendu pada Jongdae. "Aku benci pada diriku yang mudah menyerahkan hatiku pada istriku, tapi apa balasan yang aku terima, aku malah dibodohi..."

"Hiks, aku mencintaimu hyung..." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menciumnya, air mata membasahi tangan Jongin yang ia cium dan kali ini Jongin tidak mencoba untuk menariknya kembali.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk pergi Sehuna?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Hyung..."

Jongin tersenyum pedih, "Jongdae benar, bukan orang lain yang akan membuatmu pergi dariku. Tapi karena kebodohan diriku sendiri yang membuatmu pergi dari sisiku. Kalau kau tetap disisiku, mungkin hanya luka yang akan kau dapat Sehuna, aku akan menyakitimu karena kebodohanku."

"Hiks, hyung aku mencintaimu..." Sehun makin terisak, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat, seakan takut kalau ia melepaskannya maka Jongin akan benar-benar memintanya pergi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sehuna, kau hanya akan mendapatkan luka jika terus bersamaku. Aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu dan sekarang tidak lagi, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih banyak lagi."

"Tidak mau,"

"Sehuna, ku mohon mengertilah, kau terlalu baik untuk orang sebodoh aku. Lagi pula, ku rasa si brengsek itu tidak akan membiarkan aku bahagia denganmu."

"Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya tidak berusaha untuk mempercayaiku." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang basah karena tangisannya. "Kau takut terluka lagi karena itu kau tidak mau percaya padaku."

"Sehuna..."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri hyung, dirimu yang dulu saat aku ataupun Kyungsoo tak ada di hidupmu. Jongdae hyung bilang kau banyak berubah demi dia. Aku tak minta banyak hal, hanya minta percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti bisa hyung, kalau kau sendiri tak bisa percaya pada dirimu sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku memintamu untuk percaya pada diriku. Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan padamu kalau aku bukan seperti yang kau kira. Hiks... berusahalah hyung, kalau bukan untukku, paling tidak kau bisa lakukan itu untuk anak kita."

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Jongin, "Bagaimana bisa aku setega itu menyakiti malaikat sepertimu Sehuna, aku pasti sudah dibutakan oleh kebodohanku sendiri. Aku tak pan..."

"Hyung," sela Sehun. "Tak peduli seperti apapun dirimu yang sebenarnya. Cukup jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengubah dirimu untuk siapapun, apalagi untukku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau suamiku, ayah dari anak-anakku. Bukan karena hartamu ataupun ketampananmu. Jangan menganggap dirimu bodoh lagi, cukup jadi dirimu yang apa adanya, bagiku kau sudah luar biasa hyung, tak hanya jadi suami yang baik tapi juga ayah yang baik. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dan aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan lebih dari itu."

Tangan kekar Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan ia mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu Sehuna, aku terlalu dibutakan oleh amarahku."

"Aku mengerti hyung, lagi pula semua masalah ini datang dengan beruntun dan begitu tiba-tiba, kalau aku jadi hyung juga, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Istriku yang polos," ia mengelus pipi Sehun yang terlihat jauh berisi dibanding pertama kali namja manis itu masuk di dalam kehidupannya. "Sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi istri yang begitu bijaksana."

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi mulus hyung, sementara namja manis itu tersenyum dengan tulus, "Itu karena aku sudah menjadi seorang eomma, hyung."

Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Dan Sehun yang kesal mendengarnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yak, hyung, kalau kau bilang maaf sekali lagi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Umm," Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Rasanya belum lima menit yang lalu aku melihat istriku yang dewasa, kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi seperi bayi lagi."

"Hyunggggg..."

"Hey, berapa lama kita menikah dan kau masih saja memanggilku hyung, aku bukan hyungmu."

Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menggembungkan pipi, terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Umm, bagaimana kalau Jongie?"

"Jongie..." Jongin menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Sehun, menggeseknya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh juga, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hunny."

"Hunny?"

"Ya, HU untuk hubby, dan NNY untuk bunny, bagiku kau terlihat seperti kelinci imut yang begitu menggemaskan."

"Umm, boleh..."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih merapat kepadanya, mengecup bibirnya sebelum kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan Jongdae. Tanpa bersuara Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Jongdae.

 _Masalah kita belum selesai._

Jongdae hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya, sengaja memberikan keduanya waktu lebih lama untuk berdua.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Taeoh..." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jongin dan menatap suaminya.

"Tadi dia sempat tertidur, mungkin sekarang sudah bangun," ada tatapan penuh penyesalan pada mata Jongin. "Ia pasti sangat marah padaku."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ayahnya dan Taeoh tak mungkin membencimu, ayo kita temui dia."

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di pinggul Sehun dan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk berdiri bersamanya. "Kajja."

"Hiks, eommaaaaa..."

Taeoh duduk di atas ranjang, kedua tangannya refleks terulur ke depan saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun memasuki kamar.

"Sayang..." Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Jongin dan bergegas menghampiri anaknya dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Hiks, eomma..." Taeoh melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dengan erat di leher Sehun.

"Shhh... tidak apa-apa sayang, eomma dan appa di sini." Sehun mengelus punggung Taeoh dengan lembut.

"Appa jahat, hiks..."

Jongin meringis, satu lagi hati yang telah ia sakiti dan kali ini adalah anaknya sendiri. "Maafkan appa sayang..."

Taeoh memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya.

"Hei, jagoan eomma tidak boleh seperti itu," tegur Sehun.

"Appa jahat, Taeoh tidak suka."

"Sayang dengar, appa tidak sengaja melakukan itu," Sehun masih membelai punggung Taeoh.

"Appa malahin eomma dan malahin Taeoh juga..."

"Itu karena eomma sudah berbuat salah makanya appa marah pada eomma."

Jongin terkejut saat Sehun mengatakan itu dengan cepat ia mendekat dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Sehun, "Tidak sayang, eommamu tidak berbuat salah, appa yang sudah berbuat salah, makanya appa ada di sini sekarang, mau minta maaf pada Taeoh dan juga eomma."

"Hiks, appa nakal..."

"Iya sayang, appa memang nakal." Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis lagi, sungguh ia tak menginginkan anaknya menangis dan terlihat takut padanya. "Karena itu appa minta maaf pada Taeoh dan juga eomma."

"Appa jahat, appa mau misahin eomma dali Taeoh."

"Tidak sayang, Taeoh tidak akan pernah berpisah dari eomma."

"Appa bohong..."

"Tidak sayang, appa tidak bohong, Taeoh tidak akan pernah berpisah dari eomma, appa janji. Taeoh boleh marah dan menjauhi appa kalau appa melakukannya."

"Hiks, appa janji tidak boleh misahin Taeoh dali eomma."

"Janji sayang," Setetes air mata akhirnya luruh dari pelupuk mata Jongin, "Appa juga tidak ingin kehilangan eommamu."

"Yaksok."

"Yaksok."

Taeoh perlahan menatap pada ayahnya dengan matanya yang basah, "Appa kenapa menangis?"

"Ini karena appa merasa bersalah pada Taeoh."

"Hiks, appa jangan nangis, eomma bilang pada appa, appa tidak boleh nangis. Taeoh sudah maafin appa. Taeoh sayang appa."

"Ya, sayang, appa dan eomma juga sayang Taeoh," suara Sehun terdengar serak, namja manis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya lagi."

"Dan appa sayang kalian semua." Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun dan juga Taeoh ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Appa sangat mencintai kalian, tolong maafkan appa..."

"Appa..."

"Hmmm..."

"Taeoh lapal.."

"Omo, Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau kalian belum makan." Jongin cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun dan bertanya, "Kau mau makan apa sayang?"

"Taeoh mau ayam goleng, appa."

Jongin mengangguk, "Appa kabulkan, lalu eomma dan adik bayi ingin makan apa?"

"Sup kentang?" tanya Sehun.

"Oke, ayo kita bersiap-siap untuk makan di luar."

"Appa..." panggil Taeoh pelan.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Adik bayi..."

"Huh?"

"Mana adik bayi? Tadi appa bilang eomma dan adik bayi, Taeoh tidak lihat adik bayi."

"Ah, itu..." Jongin sedikit menunduk, kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Taeoh di lehernya dan membawa tangan Taeoh untuk menyentuh perut Sehun. "Adik bayinya masih ada di dalam perut eomma, Taeoh harus sabar untuk melihat adik bayi nantinya."

"Holeeee... Taeoh akan punya adik bayi..." Taeoh menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Kapan adik bayi kelual dali pelut eomma?"

"Masih lama sayang..."

Wajah Taeoh langsung cemberut, "Tidak selu, kenapa adiknya ngumpet di pelut eomma sih, Taeoh kan mau ajak adik makan ayam goleng."

"Sabar sayang, nanti Taeoh juga akan bisa makan ayam goreng bersama adik." Ucap Sehun.

"Taeoh lapal, Taeoh mau makan ayam sekalang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo mandi dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat. Taeoh mau mandi sama appa atau eomma?" tanya Jongin.

Taeoh memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, terlihat berpikir dengan cara yang sama seperti Sehun sering lakukan. "Sama appa, bial adik mandi sama eomma."

Jongin mengecup kening Taeoh, "Anak pintar, ayo kita mandi." Sebelum membawa Taeoh ke kamar mandi, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, "Mandilah sekarang, aku dan Taeoh akan mandi di kamar sebelah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Appa, Taeoh juga mau poppo eomma..." Taeoh yang memperhatikan keduanya kembali merengek saat Jongin ingin membawanya keluar kamar.

"Huh?"

"Appa culang, appa poppo eomma, Taeoh juga mau poppo eomma.."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, sebelum kemudian mendekati Sehun kembali.

Cup

Taeoh mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Taeoh sayang eomma..."

"Hanya eomma?" tanya Jongin.

Cup

Kali ini satu kecupan juga Jongin dapatkan di bibirnya. "Taeoh juga sayang appa."

Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang sejenak, sama-sama tersenyum sebelum Jongin memberi kode pada Sehun untuk bersama sama mencium pipi Taeoh.

"Appa dan eomma juga sayang Taeoh, adik bayi juga."

Dan satu kebahagiaan kembali Sehun dapatkan hari ini, dan ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan cepat memudar seperti yang dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Setelah pulang dari makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Jongin segera meminta Jongdae untuk menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terganggu oleh teriakan Taeoh yang sedang bermain dengan ditemani Sehun di ruang tengah.

"Entahlah..." Jongdae menggedikkan pundaknya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali bersama si brengsek itu dan mengkhianati keluarga kita lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati keluarga kita," bantah Jongdae. "Aku bahkan selalu berusaha menggagalkan rencana Yifan untuk menghancurkan perusahan bibi."

"Tapi kau mengkhianatiku, kau tahu semua yang terjadi, tapi kau tidak berusaha untuk memberitahuku. Dan kau juga membiarkanku tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalahku pada istriku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tanpa tahu apa yang sudah ia dan si brengsek itu lakukan di belakangku."

"Aku minta maaf soal itu," Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh perasaanku pada Yifan. Tapi, kehadiran Sehun disini menyadarkanku..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kepolosan dan ketulusannya mencintaimu, menyadarkanku kalau apa yang telah aku lakukan itu salah. Tadinya aku bermaksud menyadarkan Yifan juga dengan mengungkap hasil tes DNA Sehun padanya dengan harapan ia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi karena tahu kalau kau adalah suami dari adiknya. Tapi ternyata aku benar-benar bodoh karena berharap ia akan mengerti," Jongdae tersenyum miris. "Ia malah berencana membalas kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan salahmu itu melalui Sehun."

Jongin memperhatikan Jongdae yang tampak begitu terpuruk itu. "Apa maksudmu kalau itu adalah bukan kesalahanku?"

"Yifan mencintai Kyungsoo jauh sebelum kau mencintai yeoja itu. kesalahannya yang terlalu pengecut tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo berpaling padamu. Kau tidak salah karena kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaan Yifan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Yifan menyalahkanmu atas semua kejadian itu, ia tak terima kalau dirinya di sebut pengecut, karena itu satu-satunya cara baginya adalah dengan menyalahkan orang lain, dari pada harus mengakui kesalahannya sendiri."

"Dan kau mencintainya," gumam Jongin.

"Itulah bodohnya aku. Tapi tak hanya aku sih, kau juga bodoh karena cintamu pada Kyungsoo telah membutakanmu akan semua yang terjadi dibelakangmu, Kyungsoo bodoh karena memilih untuk meninggalkan dirimu demi si pengecut Yifan dan Yifan dia juga bodoh karena cintanya pada Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan persahabatan kalian. Lihat, kita semua hanyalah kumpulan orang bodoh yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta."

Jongin meringis, "Kurasa kau benar."

"Lalu," Jongdae menambahkan. "Kehadiran Sehun disini menyadarkanku, bahwa cinta yang tulus itu adalah cinta yang tidak dipenuhi ambisi untuk saling memiliki dengan menghancurkan orang lain. Kau beruntung memilikinya, Kim Jongin."

"Dan aku bukanlah suami yang baik untuknya."

"Bukan tidak baik Jongina, kau hanya perlu belajar dari kegagalanmu untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sehun."

"kau tidak mengatakan itu untuk menyenangkan hatiku dan membuatku melupakan kesalahanmu kan?" Jongin menatap curiga pada Jongdae.

"Yak, aku bukan orang seperti itu, dan ya aku mengakui aku salah, dan kau boleh menghajarku karena itu."

"Kurasa seorang dosen tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral seperti itu." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap serius pada Jongdae.

Jongdae mencibirkan bibirnya, "Katakan itu pada orang yang telah menamparku, apakah dia benar-benar seorang dosen?"

Jongin tertawa, "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk apa yang telah kulakukan padamu."

"Ya, Jongin Ssaem, dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan kata maaf darimu. Jadi kita berdamai?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama pada sepupuku, dan kurasa ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ya, kita damai."

Keduanya berjabat tangan sebentar sebelum berpelukan.

"Appa..."

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Taeoh muncul dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Sayang," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongdae dan melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju anaknya.

"Huff... anak papa makin berat."

"Hihihi..." Taeoh terkikik pelan seraya memeluk leher ayahnya. "Appa... Taeoh mau makan ayam..."

"Lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"Umm," Taeoh mengangguk, "Pelut Taeoh lapal lagi, appa..."

"Sayang... kau di dalam? Sini sama eomma, jangan ganggu appa dan samchon." Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.

Jongin menoleh pada istrinya dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah istrinya yang tampak pucat. "Hunny kau kenapa sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah," gumam Sehun.

Jongin menyerahkan Taeoh ke gendongan Jongdae sebelum kemudian menghampiri istrinya. "Kau lelah, ayo istirahat di kamar."

"Jongie, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Sayang..." Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menatap kekasih hatinya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Wajahmu sangat pucat, kau bilang kau kelelahan, jadi kau harus istirahat sekarang. Tolong jangan membantah suamimu."

"Baiklah..." Sehun rasa ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari suaminya. "Taeoh bagaimana?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama samchonnya."

Jongin menggandeng Sehun untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun, baru saja keduanya melangkahkan kaki, terdengar suara bel tamu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Jongin. "Aku tidak sedang membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini."

"Aku juga," gumam Jongdae.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling pandang dengan perasaan cemas, mungkinkah Yifan yang datang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tadinya mau aku bikin end di chapter ini, tapi ternyata ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan antara Sehun dan keluarga Jongin. hahahaha... maafkan aku yang pelupa #plakk

Mohon reviewnya ya untuk chap ini.

Dan akhirnya aku bisa update di hari ultah Jung Jaehyun, #HappyJaehyunDay

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	16. Chapter 16

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya...

Sorry for typo

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah menyangka kalau sosok ibunya lah yang terlihat saat ia membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Eomma..."

Suho melangkah masuk sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajah putranya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, tak biasanya kau terlihat begitu berantakan. Apa Sehun tidak bisa mengurusmu?"

"Ah, bukannya begitu, Sehun mengurusku dengan sangat baik," Jongin cepat-cepat membantah, ia tak mau kalau ibunya semakin ilfeel dengan istrinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sangat berantakan?" Suho terus melangkah masuk semakin ke dalam dan Jongin dengan setia mengekor di belakang ibunya.

"Ah itu, karena..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan pada ibunya.

"Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehamilan Sehun?" Suho berhenti tepat di ruang tengah dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang duduk di sofa dan Jongdae yang tengah memangku Taeoh. sesaat dahi Suho berkerut, sebelum ia melangkah ke dekat Sehun. "Tak perlu berdiri kau tampak pucat sekali." Suho mengibaskan tangannya ketika melihat gerakan tubuh Sehun yang ingin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, iya..."

Sesaat kemudian Sehun tertegun saat telapak tangan Suho menempel di keningnya.

"Kau demam," gumam Suho. Ia mendelik menatap putranya yang berdiri diam tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ku rasa kau pernah mengalami hal ini sekali Kim Jongin, saat istri pertamamu hamil. Ku pikir kepekaanmu akan bertambah setelah mengalami hal ini yang kedua kalinya. Di trisemester pertama kehamilan, keadaan Sehun akan sangat rentan dengan segala sesuatunya."

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Sehun demam, ia juga seperti orang yang kelelahan. Apa kau membebankan segala urusan rumah tangga padanya?"

Jongin mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Sayang, maafkan aku... apa kau kelelahan karena aku?"

Wajah Jongin terlihat begitu cemas, dan Sehun menyadari yang Jongin maksud adalah peristiwa kemaren. Ya, iya memang sedikit stress karena itu, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau hal itu akan berdampak pada kondisi dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau istirahat sebentar juga akan sembuh."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar dan istirahat." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menggendong tubuh Sehun.

"Eomma akan memanggilkan dokter," Suho mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju kamarnya, menyisakan Taeoh yang menatap ayahnya yang sedang menggendong ibunya dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Samchon, eomma Taeoh kenapa?"

"Eomma sedang sakit sayang, jadi Taeoh tidak boleh minta gendong eomma dulu ya..."

"Eomma sakit...?"

"Nde..."

"Hiks, Taeoh mau lihat eomma..."

Jongdae mencium kening Taeoh dengan lembut. "Kajja, samchon antar, tapi Taeoh janji tak boleh nangis saat lihat eomma ya."

"Taeoh janji."

"Anak pintar," Jongdae mengelus surai Taeoh dengan lembut sebelum membawanya ke kamar Jongin.

"Appa..." Taeoh yang melihat ayahnya sedang menyelimuti tubuh ibunya segera merengek minta diturunkan dari gendongan Jongdae. Dan begitu kaki mungilnya telah menapak di lantai, Taeoh bergegas mendekati ayahnya dan merengek minta gendong. "Eomma tidul..."

"Iya sayang, eomma mau tidur dulu, jadi Taeoh jangan ganggu eomma dulu ya."

"Hiks, tapi Taeoh mau tidul sama eomma..."

"Tak apa Jongie, biarkan Taeoh tidur disampingku," Sehun yang melihat putranya hampir menangis, jadi tak tega juga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, biarkan ia tidur di sini..."

Meski agak ragu tapi akhirnya Jongin membaringkan Taeoh di samping Sehun dan bocah itu langsung kegirangan, ia mengecup pipi Sehun bertubi-tubi. "Taeoh sayang eomma, eomma cepat sembuh."

"Eomma akan sembuh kalau Taeoh mau tidur setelah ini."

"Umm, Taeoh mau tidul eomma..." Bocah itu memeluk lengan Sehun dan memejamkan matanya dengan patuh.

Semua hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Suho, namun ibu dari Jongin itu tidak berkomentar apapun ia hanya keluar dari kamar dan menelpon dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Sehun.

"Apa ibumu marah padaku?" Sehun menatap sayu pada Jongin.

"Kenapa eomma harus marah?"

"Aku membiarkan Taeoh tidur disini, mungkin saja ibumu khawatir kalau Taeoh akan ikut demam sepertiku."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan bicara pada eomma, kau istirahatlah. Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang."

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin keluar dari kamar di susul oleh Jongdae.

"Jadi..." Jongin menghampiri Suho yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton acara di televisi. "Apa yang membuat eomma datang kemari?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari waktu terakhir kita bertemu Jongina."

"Eomma, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi saat ini. Eomma tidak mungkin datang tiba-tiba kesini hanya untuk berbasa basi denganku kan?"

Suho melirik Jongin sekilas, memberi isyarat pada namja tampan itu untuk duduk disampingnya. "Eomma kangen dengan cucu eomma."

"Taeoh?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi cucu eomma."

"Lalu anakku dan Sehun ?"

"Dia bahkan belum lahir Jongina."

"Apa eomma akan mengakuinya sebagai cucu eomma juga?"

"Dia darah dagingmu, dan tentu saja dia adalah cucuku."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin mudah bagi eomma mengakui kalau dia cucu eomma, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? dia istriku dan eomma bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai menantu eomma."

Suho menoleh pada Jongin. "Maafkan eomma..."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti kenapa eomma tidak mengakuinya sebagai cucu eomma." Sekilas tentang fakta bahwa Sehun adalah adik dari Yifan, telah meresahkan hati Jongin. bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu tentang fakta ini, apa dia akan semakin membenci Sehun?

"Eomma sudah memikirkan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, ku rasa kau benar, tak seharusnya eomma mengambil kesimpulan yang begitu cepat. Selama ini eomma tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk membuktikan pada eomma tentang semuanya."

"Jadi..."

"Eomma pikir, eomma akan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Tapi jika gagal, eomma tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memisahkan kalian."

"Aku mengerti dan terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang eomma berikan."

Suho menepuk pundak anaknya dengan pelan. "Eomma melakukan ini, semua demi dirimu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Terima kasih eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya, Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan sedikit asing. Ia menoleh ke samping dan kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari kalau suaminya masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas dan kemudian berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

Setelah menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, Sehun pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sekali lagi menoleh pada Jongin dan mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari tak ada Taeoh di atas ranjangnya.

"Eomma yang membawa Taeoh tidur dengannya tadi malam," suara serak Jongin menyapa pendengaran Sehun.

"Eomma menginap di sini?"

Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. "Ya, eomma tidur di sini."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku harus cepat turun dan memasak sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. ia mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Eomma bilang kau harus banyak istirahat dan tak boleh kelelahan."

"Tapi eomma nanti marah kalau aku belum menyiapkan sarapan."

Jongin menggeleng, "Percaya padaku, eomma tidak akan marah. Sekarang berikan aku morning kiss."

"Tadi kan sudah?"

"Kau mencurinya saat aku masih belum membuka mataku sayang."

Sehun tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Jongin. dan Jongin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menyambut ciuman Sehun. di lumatnya bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu dengan lembut. Sementara tangannya dengan lihai membuka semua kancing piyama yang di pakai Sehun. setelah semua terbuka, ia segera menarik tubuh istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Manis seperti biasanya?" Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyapa dada berisi Sehun. di kecupnya sekilas nipple mungil milik Sehun, sebelum kemudian menjilatnya.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jongin mulai menyusu di dadanya. Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin dengan sengaja menyedot dengan keras dadanya. "Pelan-pelan Jongie..." desisnya merasakan sedikit ngilu.

"Hmmm..." Jongin hanya menggumam seraya terus menghisap kedua nipple itu bergantian. Sesekali tangannya meremas dada Sehun dengan kuat sebelum kemudian tangannya turun ke perut Sehun dan membelai dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tok tok tok

"Eomma... appa... Taeoh mau masuk..."

Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Sehun, "Sepertinya anak kita sudah bangun."

"Ummm..." Sehun turun dari pangkuan Jongin. "Aku akan membuka pintunya, Taeoh akan menangis kalau pintunya tak segera di buka."

"Sebentar," Jongin menahan tangan Sehun, ia mengecup kedua nipple Sehun bergantian, setelah itu ia mengecup perut Sehun cukup lama. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, anakku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia membiarkan suaminya itu mengancingkan semua kancing piyamanya yang terbuka sebelum kemudian ia turun dari atas ranjang dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk anaknya.

"Eomma lama..." Taeoh mempoutkan bibirnya saat pintu terbuka.

"Maaf sayang," Sehun menunduk untuk mencium pipi montok Taeoh. "Anak eomma sudah mandi?"

"Taeoh tidak mau mandi sama halmeoni, Taeoh mau mandi sama appa saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita mandi jagoan." Jongin turun dari ranjang dan mendekati anaknya. "Eomma mau ikut mandi juga?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

"Aku akan mandi di kamar Taeoh," Sehun memilih untuk menolak, karena ia tahu Taeoh tidak akan mau mandi hanya sebentar kalau ada ayah dan ibunya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah, mandi yang wangi ya istriku." Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun sebelum kabur ke kamar mandi dengan Taeoh digendongannya.

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup Jongin, merasakan cinta yang Jongin tinggalkan lewat kecupan itu. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum itu memudar saat ia teringat dengan seraut wajah namja yang katanya merupakan kakak kandungnya. Secara otomatis ia mengelus perutnya, "Apa kau akan datang dan mengganggu lagi hyung?"

Tak ingin lama memikirkan itu, Sehun memilih untuk bergegas mandi sembari berharap kalau badai tak akan datang lagi di kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Taeoh dan juga Jongin, Sehun pergi ke dapur, berniat untuk memasak. Namun, saat ia tiba di sana, ia melihat mertuanya sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sesaat Sehun tertegun saat bertemu pandang dengan mertuanya itu. suasana terasa begitu canggung, hingga Sehun ragu untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak duduk?" Akhirnya Suho lah yang mengalah, untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ah, iya." Sehun duduk dengan canggung di kursinya.

Suho melangkah mendekat dan kemudian duduk di dekat Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan lekat.

"Maaf," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Huh..."

"Karena aku bangun telat, eomma jadi harus menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tak masalah, lagi pula aku dulu sering melakukannya untuk Jongin. Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

"Nde..." Sehun menatap tepat di mata Suho.

"Dokter bilang, kau kelelahan dan juga stress, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya..." Sehun mengelus dengan sayang pada perutnya. "Bayi kami baik-baik saja."

Suho mengangguk, "Katakan pada Jongin untuk tidak membuatmu kelelahan. Kau namja, dan kehamilanmu lebih beresiko di bandingkan yeoja."

"Nde eomma..."

Suho meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya lirih.

"Eomma..."

"Terima kasih untuk tetap bertahan di sisi putraku."

"Eomma..."

Suho tersenyum dan ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sayang. "Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik."

"Wah, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Jongin menginterupsi keduanya dan Suho langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Omo, cucu halmeoni tampan sekali, sini duduk dekat halmeoni."

Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Taeoh untuk duduk di kursi di samping ibunya. "Taeoh makan di samping halmeoni ya."

"Taeoh mau ayam..." sahut Taeoh.

Suho tersenyum geli, "Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Jongina..."

"Tentu saja eomma, dia kan anakku..." Sahut Jongin, ia mengecup kening Sehun sebelum kemudian duduk di samping istrinya itu. "Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar."

"Jongdae hyung mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Masih tidur di kamarnya," Suho yang menjawab. "Biarkan saja dia, sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran, eomma sampai tidak tega membangunkannya."

Sehun menyentuh tangan suaminya. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang ayo makan, jangan buat anak kita kelaparan."

"Baiklah..."

Setelah setelah sarapan pagi yang diliputi keheningan itu, Jongin memilih untuk tidak beranjak dari kursinya, ia menatap serius pada Sehun yang sedang membereskan piring kotor di bantu oleh Suho, sementara anaknya sudah berlari keruang tengah untuk menonton acara anak-anak favoritnya.

"Hunny..." panggil Jongin.

"Hmmm..."

"Kau bisa siapkan beberapa pakaianku setelah ini?"

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang ingin mengangkat piring kotor langsung terhenti. "Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau hari ini aku harus berangkat untuk seminar lagi di luar kota."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin tiga atau empat hari."

"Shireo..."

"Hunny..."

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya, wajahnya terlihat cemberut. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau pergi lama."

"Sayang... mengertilah. Hanya tiga hari dan setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, hiks... aku tidak mau jauh dari Jongie..."

"Sayang..." Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun ke dekapannya yang hangat. "Ini hanya tiga hari..."

"Hiks... tidak mau..." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela kalau harus berjauhan dengan Jongin, apa ini karena pengaruh kehamilannya?

"Sayang, ku mohon mengertilah... dan jangan menangis..."

"Hiks... baiklah... tapi aku ikut..."

"Mwo..."

"Pokoknya aku ikut, atau kau tak boleh pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Kau menginap di hotel kan Jongin?" Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Nde, eomma..."

"Kalau begitu bawa saja Sehun bersamamu."

"Tapi eomma, bagaimana dengan Taeoh..."

"Taeoh biar eomma yang urus. Kau penuhi saja keinginan istrimu, sepertinya karena hormon kehamilannya itu membuatnya tak ingin jauh-jauh darimu."

"Baiklah, Hunny boleh ikut, tapi jangan cerewet saat aku tak ada di kamar hotel ya sayang..."

Sehun mengangguk. "Hunny sayang Jongie..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka menunggu Jongin di kamar hotel, akan terasa semembosankan ini. Ini sudah malam dan Jongin belum juga kembali. Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan tadi, Sehun mulai berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, itu artinya Jongin sudah lama meninggalkannya sendirian. Sehun bosan dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Saat ia sibuk mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, ingatannya melayang pada ucapan Jongin tadi siang, kalau ada kolam renang pribadi yang berada tepat di bawah kamar yang ia tempati. Membayangkan ia yang sedang berenang, hampir membuat Sehun meneteskan air liurnya, tak perduli ini sudah malam, Sehun harus berenang sekarang. Ia mengusap perutnya sebelum bergegas menulis pesan untuk Jongin dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Ia mengambil handuk mandinya dan kemudian melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar menuju kolam renang yang di maksud Jongin.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sehun, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak menemukan Sehun di atas tempat tidur. Tatapan Jongin mengarah pada pintu balkon yang terbuka, berpikir kalau istrinya mungkin sedang berada di balkon, Jongin segera memasuki kamar mandi, tubuhnya sudah terlalu gerah dan ia ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi, Jongin memakai kaos hitam dan juga celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai saat akan tidur. pandangannya kembali mengarah ke sekeliling, Sehun masih tidak terlihat. Jongin menengok ke balkon dan tidak menemukan Sehun di sana. Dahinya berkerut dan ia hampir saja berteriak memanggil istrinya saat pandangannya terarah pada secarik kertas di atas meja nakas. Jongin langsung mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana.

 _Aku mau berenang. Hunny._

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak pernah meminta segala sesuatu sebelumnya, hingga aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah mengalami yang namanya mengidam," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak pilihan, anakku memilih untuk berenang di malam hari?"

Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk menyusul istrinya di kolam renang.

Saat Jongin tiba di sana, tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di sekitar kolam kecuali istrinya yang sedang asyik berenang. Dan Jongin merasa jantungnya hampir copot melihat istrinya yang berenang dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, kau akan masuk angin jika seperti itu," Jongin berjongkok di tepi kolam. "Kemarilah..."

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan suaminya dan ia segera berenang mendekat. "Jongie..."

Hup

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dari dalam kolam dan mendudukkan tubuh istrinya itu di tepi kolam. "Kau kedinginan..." tangannya mengusap perut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sedikit..."

"Kenapa anak appa, nakal sekali eoh, mengajak eomma berenang malam-malam." Jongin terus mengusap perut Sehun dengan lembut. "Mau appa hukum eoh..."

"Jongie..."

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, sementara tangannya yang tadi mengusap perut Sehun kini telah bergerak turun menyusup masuk ke celana pendek Sehun yang basah.

"Ahh..." Sehun mendesah pelan, saat tangan Jongin yang hangat mengenggam kejantanannya yang kedinginan.

"Kau mau aku hukum di sini atau kamar?"

"Umm, terserah Jongie..."

"Good..." Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang basah dan menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa begini masih dingin?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin menarik turun celana pendek yang di pakai Sehun, Sehun membantunya dengan berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin dan melepas celana pendeknya sebelum kemudian kembali duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku jadi tak sabar untuk menengok anak kita yang bandel," bisiknya nakal.

"Jongie..."

Di lain tempat, di waktu yang bersamaan. Suho yang baru saja menidurkan Taeoh yang agak rewel karena ditinggal orang tuanya pergi, dikejutkan oleh bunyi bel yang cukup nyaring.

"Siapa yang datang?" Suho teringat pada Jongdae yang tadi ijin keluar sebentar. "Apa Jongdae datang dan memencet bel karena lupa meletakkan kunci?"

Tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, Suho bergegas menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Dan ia langsung tertegun ketika bukanlah sosok Jongdae yang ia lihat melainkan sosok tinggi yang beberapa tahun ini tak pernah ia lihat.

"Kau..."

"Sehun... di mana Sehun sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo typonya banyak ya.

Sebenarnya jujur aja aku ga punya ide untuk bikin Sehun ngidam di chapter ini. Tapi karena teman aku yang tiba-tiba nanya soal postingan Sehun, akhirnya aku masukin aja itu ke dalam ff ini.

Friend : La, jujur ma gue, tuh postingan Sehun tentang prepare itu ditujuin untuk apa? penampilan di gaon or yang lain?

Me : Bukan, itu prepare buat dia berenang ma Jongin.

Friend : Masa?

Me : Lihat aja noh, abis dia posting dengan caption prepare itu, dia posting tentang apa lagi sebelum kode dance buat gaon awards?

Friend : Video dia berenang. Ah, ya. Katanya di video itu ada Jongin ya?

Me : ( ketawa ngakak )

Hihihi, maaf ya chingu, kamu nanya ke aku yang KHS, udah pasti aku akan jawab seperti itu, tapi makasih karena percakapan ga jelas kita, aku jadi punya ide untuk ff ini. Makasih

Terakhir, mohon kembali review ya.

Salam kaihun hardshipper

Kaihun Lovea


	17. Chapter 17

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Dan rasanya terkejut banget reviewnya dah nyampe 1k+. Makasih banget, aq ga nyangka ff absurd aq banyak yang review, sekali lagi makasih dan tetap semangat untuk review lagi ya

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya...

Sorry for typo

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menciumi leher Sehun dengan lembut, sesekali ia menggigitnya, menghasilkan desahan pelan dari mulut Sehun. "Haruskah aku membawamu ke kamar sekarang?" Jongin menjilat bekas gigitannya di leher Sehun. saat ini keduanya masih berada di tepi kolam.

"Aku masih ingin berenang," dengan susah payah Sehun menjawab, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik celana renang yang ia pakai dan meremas kuat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Hmmm..." Jongin bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan kecupan-kecupannya di leher dan juga pundak Sehun yang basah.

Merasa suaminya tak akan melepaskan tubuhnya dengan mudah, jemari lentik Sehun merambat ke paha Jongin dan terus naik menuju selangkangannya.

"Blowjob baby?" tawar Jongin.

"Apa kau akan melepaskan aku dan membolehkan aku berenang lagi setelahnya?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Melihat binar penuh pengharapan dari mata istrinya, Jongin tak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apapun demi istri dan anakku."

Senyum Sehun melebar, dengan sedikit tergesa, ia membalikkan badannya yang semula membelakangi Jongin menjadi saling berhadapan. Ia mengecup lembut bibir penuh suaminya sebelum jemari lentiknya menyentak turun celana pendek yang di pakai suaminya itu hingga ke paha. Jongin tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik celana pendek itu, dan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak terpampang dengan jelas di mata Sehun.

Bentuknya yang panjang dan besar membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sebelum ia jongkok dan mulai menjilati batang kejantanan Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan istrinya berbuat sesuka hatinya di kejantanan miliknya. Puas dengan jilatannya, perlahan Sehun memasukkan kejantanan Jongin hingga memenuhi mulut mungilnya. Namja manis itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, menyadari hanya seperempat bagian milik Jongin yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, jadi ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkupi batang kejantanan Jongin yang tersisa. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengulum, menghisap dan memaju mundurkan kejantanan Jongin di dalam mulutnya, awalnya pelan namun kemudian setelah ia bisa menyesuaikan mulutnya dengan milik Jongin, akhirnya ia mempercepat gerakannya seirama dengan kocokan tangannya.

"Ahh... baby..." Jongin mendesah pelan.

Dan Sehun makin mempercepat kulumannya ketika merasakan milik Jongin makin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin mencapai klimaksnya dan ia menyemburkan benihnya di dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun dengan susah payah menelan semuanya sebelum kembali menjilati dengan lembut kejantanan Jongin yang tetap saja mengeras bahkan setelah ia mencapai puncaknya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dengan lembut, hingga jilatan Sehun terlepas dari kejantanannya. "Gomawo, baby..." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut yang di balas tak kalah lembut oleh Sehun. "Katamu kau ingin berenang bukan, berenanglah. Malam semakin larut, dan aku tak mau kita menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk di sini." Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, ia melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan menarik ke atas celana pendeknya yang sempat melorot karena ulah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih Jongie."

Cup

Setelah mengecup bibir Jongin, Sehun menceburkan dirinya lagi ke dalam kolam renang di ikuti oleh Jongin yang kali ini ikut berenang menemaninya.

Puas berenang memutari kolam renang itu, keduanya berdiam diri di tengah kolam renang dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Kau lelah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak mau, aku masih mau di sini?"

"Tapi nanti kau dan bayi kita akan kedinginan sayang, bagaimana kalau kau masuk angin?"

"Tidak mau, baby masih mau disini," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus tonjolan kecil di perut Sehun. "Baby, kenapa sangat suka berenang sih, kau mau appa benar-benar menengokmu dan menghukummu ya?"

"Kau tak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dari tadi kau bicara seperti itu, tapi tidak melakukannya."

"Apa kau ingin aku benar-benar melakukannya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita masih di luar kamar dan bisa saja nanti ada yang masuk ke sini, kau tak akan berani melakukannya."

"Benarkah?"

Tangan Jongin meraih dagu Sehun dan mendongakkan wajah istrinya itu, "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin melakukannya?"

"Apa?" mata Sehun melotot saat bibir Jongin bergerak menghisap bibir bawahnya dan lidahnya menyusup masuk, menginvasi mulut Sehun. Perlahan Sehun memejamkan matanya dan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Jongin bergerak naik untuk memeluk leher Jongin.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling melumat tanpa peduli kalau kemungkinan ada orang lain yang akan datang ke kolam renang.

Jongin menghentikan ciumannya dan tatapannya fokus pada bibir bengkak Sehun yang setengah terbuka, ketika namja manis itu mengambil napas. "Aku sangat mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu sayang... dan ku pikir aku tak akan bisa bersikap sama seperti lagi bila aku kehilanganmu."

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak.

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya membimbing tangan Sehun menuju kejantannya yang masih tegak. "Kau tahu pasti kalau aku selalu menginginkanmu."

Tangan Sehun kembali ke atas melingkari leher Jongin, di kecupnya leher suaminya yang basah dengan bibirnya yang lembut. "Aku juga menginginkanmu." Sedikit berjinjit Sehun mencium bibir Jongin. perlahan Jongin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, untuk sesaat keduanya berperang lidah sebelum kemudian Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Namja manis itu menjilat bibirnya, tersenyum nakal pada Jongin sebelum ia membebaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher Jongin. sesaat kemudian Sehun berenang menjauh dan menyelam di dalam air.

Jongin mengerutkan kening, memandang ke sekitar karena istrinya tak terlihat muncul di permukaan, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat celana yang ia pakai melorot ke bawah dan tangan yang lembut menggenggam kejantanannya yang masih tegang.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun bangun, dan Jongin langsung mencium bibirnya dengan rakus sementara tangan Sehun masih mengocok kejantanannya dengan lembut. Masih dengan berciuman Jongin membimbing Sehun menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih surut di mana airnya hanya mencapai perutnya saja.

"Aku tak tahu apakah pengaruh kehamilanmu telah membuatmu senakal ini, tapi jujur aku menyukainya." Jongin melepaskan celana pendek yang di pakai Sehun, hingga kekasihnya itu telanjang di hadapannya. "Kau milikku..." Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu tegang, dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat memasuki hole Sehun tanpa penetrasi.

"Akhhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan milik Jongin masuk seutuhnya kedalam holenya.

"Sakit?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teruskan," bisiknya seraya melingkarkan tangan di leher Jongin.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sebentar, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan menggerakkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat kejantanan Jongin dengan tepat menumbuk titik spotnya.

Jongin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyesap kuat dada Sehun sementara ia mempercepat gerakan maju mundur pinggulnya.

"Ahhh... Jongiee... pelan-pelan..." Sehun merintih saat Jongin menggigit keras nipplenya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat.

Air di dalam kolam bergelombang seiring gerakan Jongin yang menghentak dengan kuat hole Sehun, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin, menekan wajah suaminya itu makin merapat di dadanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan hantaman kenikmatan yang datang bertubi tubi diterima tubuhnya. Namja manis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menjerit tertahan seraya melengkungkan tubuhnya saat klimaksnya datang tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun yang lemas dari gendongannya, ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga punggung mulus itu yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Jongin mencium punggung mulus Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali memasukkan kejantanannya yang sempat terlepas dari hole Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat kembali merasakan milik Jongin memenuhi holenya.

Sebelah tangan Jongin menahan perut Sehun agar namja manis itu tidak limbung ke depan, sementara sebelahnya lagi sibuk meremas bokong berisi milik istrinya itu. merasa Sehun sudah kembali rileks, Jongin mulai bergerak, menumbuk hole Sehun dengan keras.

Ketika ia merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya, hingga tubuh Sehun terus tersentak-sentak.

"Ahhh... Jongieee..." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jongin yang dibalas namja tampan itu dengan lumatan ganas di bibirnya. Tubuh Sehun mengejang ketika klimaksnya yang ke dua kali kembali datang. Tubuh Sehun kini bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Jongin, lemas, pasrah, menerima gerakan brutal suaminya.

Dan Jongin melenguh ketika akhirnya klimaksnya datang, memenuhi hole Sehun hingga meluber ke luar. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole Sehun. "Kita kembali ke kamar," bisiknya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Gendong."

Jongin mengambil celana Sehun yang mengapung tak begitu jauh darinya sebelum kemudian membetulkan celananya yang melorot. "Ayo..." masih di dalam air, Jongin memakaikan kembali celana pendek Sehun, sebelum menggendongnya keluar dari dalam kolam renang.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Sehun.

"YA, kita akan tidur setelah ini."

Jongin meraih handuk, membungkuskannya ke tubuh Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari area kolam renang.

Saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya dan sedang berusaha membuka pintu, sedikit kesulitan mengingat Sehun yang masih berada di gendongannya, pintu kamar di sebelah kamar yang ia tempati dengan Sehun terbuka. Dan Jongin terpaku sesaat ketika bertemu pandang dengan orang itu. namun hanya sesaat, karena ia tidak mau membuat Sehun curiga, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, seraya memberi isyarat pada orang itu untuk menunggunya. Karena ia yakin kalau orang itu berada di sini, berarti ia sengaja menyusulnya kemari.

' _Semoga tak ada masalah lagi'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menatap dingin pada sosok berbadan tinggi di depannya. "Kau Wu Yifan bukan?"

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau masih mengingatku nyonya Kim?"

"Orang yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaanku, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

Yifan tersenyum tipis, "Tapi sayang sekali nyonya, aku datang kemari bukan ingin berurusan denganmu, di mana Sehun?"

"Mau apa kau mencari menantuku?" tanya Suho curiga.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Yifan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, aku..."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" suara dingin dari arah belakang Yifan, menghentikan ucapan Suho. Keduanya serentak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di sana, tepat di belakang Yifan, Jongdae berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Jongdae-ya, syukurlah kau datang." Suho menarik napas lega melihat keponakannya itu muncul.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanya Yifan tanpa basa basi.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Ingin menghancurkan rumah tangganya dengan Jongin lagi. Cukup hanya sekali kau mencuri kebahagiaan milik Jongin, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi."

"Apa?" Suho tampak terkejut, "Jadi dia juga bermaksud mengambil Sehun dari anakku?"

Plakk

Satu tamparan keras melayang ke pipi Yifan dan pelakunya adalah Suho yang tengah menatapnya penuh kemarahan. "Beraninya kau..."

Yifan mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit, tatapannya berubah dingin. "Jadi kau belum tahu, Sehun adalah adikku."

"Apa?" mulut Suho terbuka.

"Hentikan Yifan!" Jongdae menarik tangan Yifan untuk menjauh. "Kalau kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidup orang yang berada di sekitarmu, maka seumur hidupmu kau tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan."

"Apa pedulimu," hardik Yifan. "Kau bahkan juga pergi dari kehidupanku."

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri."

"Apa... ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Bibi masuklah ke dalam, biarkan aku bicara dengannya, nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada bibi."

Suho ingin membantah tapi ketika melihat tatapan memohon dari Jongdae, ia lebih memilih mengalah. "Hati-hati." Gumam Suho sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu rumah Jongin.

Tanpa bicara, Jongdae menarik tangan Yifan dan membawanya ke taman di samping rumah Jongin. "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Dan katakan padaku, apa alasanmu mencari Sehun?"

"Dia adikku, ku rasa tak perlu ada alasan untuk menemuinya," jawab Yifan santai.

"Adik kau bilang? Kalau dia benar-benar adikmu, tak mungkin kau tega memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan Jongin."

"Ah, jadi Sehun berhasil mematahkan hatinya?"

"Kau benar-benar tak punya hati ya Wu Yifan?"

"Hatiku sudah hilang saat kepergian Kyungsoo."

"Ya, teruslah berpikir seperti itu, dan jangan temui Sehun lagi, karena Sehun tak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai kakaknya kalau kau hidup tanpa hatimu itu." Jongdae menatap dingin pada Yifan.

"Terserah, apapun yang kau katakan tak akan menghilangkan fakta kalau dia adalah saudaraku."

"Seorang saudara tak akan tega menyakiti saudaranya sendiri Yifan, kau menyakiti Jongin, orang yang sangat di cintai Sehun. kau membuatnya harus menerima luka karena fakta bahwa kau saudaranya. Apakah itu yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang yang memiliki darah yang sama, menyakiti saudaranya sendiri. Tidak Yifan, seorang kakak tidak akan pernah membiarkan saudaranya sendiri terluka."

Yifan diam.

"Apa kau tak pernah sadar? Sehun begitu mencintai Jongin begitupun sebaliknya, keduanya bahkan rela terluka agar tetap bisa bersama. Dan siapa yang telah menyebabkan luka itu? itu karena kau Yifan. Orang yang tak tahu malunya datang dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah kakak dari Sehun setelah ia terluka berkali-kali karenamu."

Yifan tetap diam.

"Dan apa kau tahu, karena dendammu itu, kau hampir saja kehilangan keponakanmu."

"Keponakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membuat Jongin terpukul karena surat berisi keterangan hasil test DNA itu, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar, terlalu terkejut hingga melupakan fakta kalau ia punya istri yang sangat mencintainya. Istri yang bahkan tak akan mau makan atau minum sebelum suaminya mulai duluan memakan makanannya."

Yifan menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan tak percaya, secinta itukah adiknya pada Jongin?

"Apakah kau belum sadar juga, kalau kau melukai salah satu di antara keduanya, maka tak hanya satu yang tersakiti tapi keduanya."

Yifan memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan tetap bertemu Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Dia adikku dan aku berhak menemuinya, kau tak berhak menghalangiku."

"Yifan..."

Tangan Yifan terulur memegang pundak Jongdae. "Dia adikku, dan aku tak akan menyakitinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mungkin bakal ada yang ngeluh lagi karena ini pendek, lappy kesayangan masih di tempat service, dan aku terpaksa ngetik ulang seadanya yang aku bisa saja. Kalau mau protes lagi, silahkan ketik sendiri lanjutannya ya. #smile

Dan aku mau ngasih sedikit pengumuman untuk yang baca FF Imperfect Love. Jujur saja ada yang inbox aku dan ngirim pesan yang isinya bikin mood aku down.

' _Rated M lagi? Ketahuan banget ya kamu tuh type author yang sukanya bikin ff rated M agar banyak yang review. Bilang aja kamu takut yang review sedikit._

Aku memang setiap kali update ff selalu bilang mohon review pada kalian, tapi aku ga menargetkan ffku harus dapat review yang banyak. Aku ingin kalian review seikhlas kalian saja.

Ga semua ff ku punya rated M, masih banyak kok yang ratednya T.

Dan aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan semua orang terdekatku, momma Jennie, Mbak Arthea, Kak Ily, Kak Dila, Kak Juju Jongodult dan hasilnya aku sudah putuskan untuk membuat rated ff Imperfect Love tetap T dan bagian rated M akan aku cut.

Mungkin akan ada sedikit bagian yang hilang dari cerita tapi aku terpaksa harus melakukannya, agar tak ada lagi yang protes.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	18. Chapter 18

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Aq sudah baca semua review dan rada kaget karena banyak yang ngira kalau itu adalah Kris, aq sudah nulis di chapter 16 ada kalimat _'dilain tempat di waktu yang bersamaan'_ jadi udah ketahuan kan kalo waktunya bersamaan ga mungkin kris muncul di dua tempat. Jadi itu bukan kris ya...

Maaf juga kalo aq kelamaan untuk update karena itu mungkin sudah ada yang kelupaan ma jalan ceritanya. Pengen banget bisa update cepat, karena aq juga tau gimana rasanya sering di php in ma author ff yang aku suka updatenya satu bulan sekali or bisa juga lebih. Bersyukur di sela kesibukan aq masih bisa update hampir tiap minggu, itu juga masih dibilang kelamaan (T_T) jadi sekali lagi aku mohon maaf ya. Aq ga bisa maksain diriku untuk ngetik saat tubuh dan pikiran udah capek karena pekerjaan, mohon pengertiannya juga.

Typo bertebaran

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan kalau Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, Jongin segera keluar dari kamar dan mengetuk pintu hotel tepat di samping kamar yang ia dan Sehun tempati.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka tepat pada ketukan Jongin yang ketiga, seraut wajah pucat dengan rambut berantakan menyambutnya.

"Masuklah," ucap pemilik kamar itu dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung, kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin meraih pundak hyungnya dan menuntun langkah hyungnya itu untuk duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di kamar itu.

Orang itu Baekhyun, hanya terdiam dan terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"Hyung..."

"Aku ingin bercerai dengannya."

"Mwo... apa yang dilakukan si tiang itu, apa dia menyakitimu hyung?" cecar Jongin.

"Dia mengaku padaku kalau ia mencintai orang lain."

"Siapa...?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar. "Siapa orang yang sudah membuat bajingan itu berpaling darimu hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada orang itu kalau aku mengatakan padamu siapa orangnya. Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun Kim Jongin."

"Paling tidak aku bisa memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati suamimu lagi hyung."

"Benarkah, kenapa aku meragukan ucapanmu?" Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya setelah sekilas menatap Jongin.

"Memang siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang kini menjadi pasangan hidupmu, Oh Sehun."

"Apa?" Jongin tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lihat kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu. kau mungkin menyayangiku karena aku saudaramu, tapi kau tidak sesayang yang ku kira hingga tak bisa marah pada istrimu sendiri."

"Sehun tak mungkin melakukannya," sahut Jongin dingin. "Sehun tidak mencintai suamimu hyung."

"Oh ya, kenapa aku meragukannya?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah membuka mata dan telingamu lebar-lebar hyung, kau tak pernah berusaha untuk melihat kebenaran disetiap ucapan Sehun karena kau terlalu sombong untuk mengakui kalau dia adalah orang yang baik."

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi kurus Baekhyun. "Lihat, bahkan kau sekarang lebih membelanya dibanding aku sebagai saudaramu."

"Sehun istriku hyung, sudah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya dan kau... kau adalah saudara kandungku, orang yang aku hormati dan aku sayangi. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"Terserah pada apapun yang kau katakan."

"Hyung... apa yang kau dan bajingan itu bahas di rumah hingga ia bisa mengatakan padamu hal yang seperti itu."

"Entahlah, malam kemarin kami masih bercinta seperti biasa, tapi setelah usai bercinta Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Bajingan itu, pikir Jongin, bisa-bisanya membicarakan masalah yang berat-berat setelah selesai bercinta.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Jongin berusaha tenang, kali ini ia tak ingin cepat terpancing emosi dan berakhir dengan bertengkar dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Chanyeol bilang dia mencintai Sehun."

Kening Jongin berkerut, apa Chanyeol masih mencintai istrinya sampai sekarang.

"Bayangkan Jongin, sudah berapa lama kami menikah dan tiba-tiba dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai orang yang tidak pantas seperti..."

"Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu hyung," ucap Jongin tak sabar. "Orang yang kau bilang tak pantas itu adalah istriku, istri dari adik kandungmu."

"Jongin..." rintih Baekhyun. "Dia orang yang sudah merusak rumah tanggaku."

"Hyung... apakah Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Sehun juga mencintainya hingga kau bisa menuduhnya sebagai perusak rumah tanggamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," ucapnya lemah. "Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya."

"Jadi atas dasar apa kau menyebut Sehun sebagai perusak rumah tanggamu?"

Baekhyun diam.

"Dan apa kau sudah mendengar apa penjelasan dari Chanyeol terkait dengan ucapannya itu?"

"Tidak."

Jongin mendesah pelan, ia sudah menduganya, saudaranya ini terlalu keras kepala dan suka menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan sesuka hatinya sendiri tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan orang lain. "Dengar hyung, kau harusnya mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu sebelum kabur dari rumah dan berakhir mengenaskan disini."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan penjelasannya, Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku, itu kenyataannya." Baekhyun menyusut air matanya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu kebenarannya, kalau terus bersikap seperti ini hyung, bagaimana kalau itu hanya masa lalu Chanyeol dan..."

"Aku tak perlu penjelasan dan sebentar lagi kami juga akan bercerai."

"Mendengar sebegitu mudahnya kau mengatakan hal itu, aku jadi tak yakin kalau kau mencintai Chanyeol," gumam Jongin, ia menundukkan wajah dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya bodoh."

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk tetap berdiam diri dan mendengar penjelasannya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena istriku tak pernah mencintai suamimu hyung, dan Chanyeol ku rasa juga sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi pada Sehunku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku celana pendeknya dan kemudian memeluk hyungnya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, kau saudaraku, tapi aku juga membencimu karena keegoisan dan kekeras kepalaanmu, kau sudah melukai perasaan Sehunku, tapi aku memaafkanmu atas perbuatanmu itu tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, buang jauh-jauh sifat keras kepalamu itu dan cobalah untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau hatiku terluka mendengar ucapannya Jongin?"

"Maka hadapilah itu, jangan pernah takut untuk terluka hyung, karena dengan adanya luka maka kita akan belajar bagaimana rasanya menghilangkan rasanya sakit dan menyambut kebahagiaan yang baru dan kalau kau tak kuat menahan sakitnya datanglah padaku, aku saudaramu dan aku akan datang menghiburmu, lagi pula hyung, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, bukan saatnya lagi kita menghindar dari masalah. Cukup hanya aku yang merasakan bagaimana bodohnya aku ketika menghindari masalah," Jongin ingat bagaimana shocknya ia melihat Sehun yang sakit karena perbuatan bodohnya yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Yifan adalah saudara Sehun. "Aku tak ingin kau hidup di dalam penyesalan."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa seperti ini?"

"Mungkin sejak aku belajar dari semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan saat bersama Sehun."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu," Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Dan sekarang giliranmu, kau ingin berjuang untuk mempertahankan cintamu dengan cara mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol atau kau ingin menyerah dan berakhir dengan kehilangan cintamu."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan mendesah pelan, "Mungkin nanti aku akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi saat kembali ke rumah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sekarang saja sayang."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana, bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, suaminya dengan raut wajah lelah dan juga pakaiannya yang kusut. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat kepada Jongin. "Kau menghubunginya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik, lagi pula hyung, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sehun lama-lama. Dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau aku tidak ada disampingnya saat ia terbangun. Kau tahu, kami baru saja bercinta dan ku pikir tak bagus meninggalkan pasanganku setelah kami menikmati waktu yang indah bersama," Jongin nyengir.

"Kau ..." Baekhyun memukul pundak Jongin dengan kesal.

"Aku ke sebelah dulu, kalau Chanyeol berbuat sesutu yang tidak menyenangkan padamu, hubungi aku." Jongin memeluk Baekhyun sesaat, lalu melepaskannya, saat ia berjalan menuju pintu, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan terakhir, kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya, maka jangan kaget kalau setelahnya kau tak akan ku biarkan mendekati keluargaku lagi."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Jongin."

Dan setelah Jongin benar-benar keluar, Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun yang masih membuang muka tak mau menatapnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, semua kesalahanku, kesalahan yang ku lakukan padamu dan juga pada Sehun. setelah itu..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Kau boleh meninggalkanku kalau kau mau."

Inilah akhirnya, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan semua resiko dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia kasihi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi, ketika Sehun terbangun seraya mengusap perutnya, wajahnya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap pada Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Ia tahu kalau Jongin pasti masih kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian dan juga menemaninya berenang yang berujung percintaan mereka di kolam.

"Apa aku harus membangunkan Jongie tidak ya?" Sehun mengusap lagi perutnya sembari tetap menatap wajah Jongin. "Ah, tapi bagaimana kalau ia marah?" Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang, mencuci muka sebentar di kamar mandi dan kemudian mengambil mantelnya. Setelah sekali lagi menatap pada Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas, Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk keluar dari kamar. "Maaf Jongie, tapi ini demi anakmu juga..."

Suasana lobby masih sepi saat Sehun keluar dari hotel itu dan mulai melangkah menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah pelannya. "Uuuhh, di mana letak toko ice creamnya?" mata Sehun jelalatan melihat ke arah sekitar tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang sedari ia keluar dari hotel sudah mengiringi langkahnya.

"Sehunie..."

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara berat itu, tubuhnya menegang dan ia terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehun..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Ku mohon..." bisiknya lirih. "Jangan mendekat..."

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau takut padaku..."

"Pergi..." dapat Sehun rasakan bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar saat ini, namun ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak berlari kabur karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada janin yang ada di kandungannya.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf. Aku..."

"Ku mohon pergi..."

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan maaf darimu..."

"Pergilah..."

"Tidak Sehuna, aku... aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu dan..."

"Apa kau tuli, sudah ku bilang pergi... aku membencimu Park Chanyeol jadi jangan muncul lagi di depanku."

"Sehun..."

"Hiks... aku membencimu..."

Air mata ikut mengalir deras di pipi Chanyeol, "Sehun maaf... aku benar-benar menyesal..."

"Cukup Chanyeol!"

Suara tegas itu menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jongie..." Sehun mengusap air matanya dan perlahan menoleh ke belakang.

Di sana, tak jauh dari Chanyeol, tampak suaminya dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, kaos tanpa lengan dan juga sendal jepit tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Rambut Jongin terlihat begitu berantakan dan Sehun yakin kalau Jongin bahkan mungkin tak sempat memperhatikan penampilannya saat bergegas menyusulnya ke sini.

"Sayang, kau tak apa?" langkah Jongin begitu tergesa saat ia mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sehun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Syukurlah..." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Pergilah Chan, Baekkie hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu, niatmu baik ingin meminta maaf pada Sehunku, tapi waktunya tidak tepat Chan. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana takutnya Sehun padamu, pergilah, jangan timbulkan kesalah pahaman baru dengan hyungku dan soal permintaan maafmu kau bisa mengatakannya di lain waktu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Gumam Chanyeol pasrah. Namja tinggi itu menatap wajah Sehun sekilas sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih berpelukan di trotoar.

Setelah Chanyeol tak terlihat lagi, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun. "Jadi... apa yang dilakukan istriku di luar sepagi ini?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau tahu kalau dia akan datang padaku dan minta maaf?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm..." gumam Jongin.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Karena kali ini aku tahu dia tulus melakukannya dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di luar sepagi ini?"

"Aku ingin ice cream," jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa tidak membangungkanku?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Hiks... kau marah padaku? Bukan keinginanku untuk makan ice cream di pagi hari. Ini keinginan anakmu juga. Hiks... kenapa marah padaku..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau istrinya yang hamil menjadi orang yang sensitif akhir-akhir ini. "Sayang maaf..."

"Jangan mendekat padaku." Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain.

Jongin tak peduli, ia masih tetap mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. "Dengarkan aku... aku marah padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau pergi saat aku sedang tidur, tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan sukses membuatku begitu khawatir padamu. Kau istriku Sehun..." Jongin memegang dagu istrinya dan memaksa wajah manis itu untuk terus menatapnya. "Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku takut kehilanganmu, tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?"

Mata Sehun kembali berkaca-kaca, "Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku kalau aku berbuat salah?"

Dahi Jongin berkerut. "Kata siapa itu? konyol sekali kalau aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena alasan itu."

"Hiks..."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sehuna, jadi jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit?"

"Jongie sedang tidur dan aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Aku... aku takut kalau Jongie marah..."

Jongin menghela napas dalam, "Sayang.. aku mungkin dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu takut padaku, tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda... aku bukan lagi orang yang dulu akan menyakitimu, aku yang sekarang tak akan marah bahkan walau kau membangunkan tidurku di tengah malam. Apalagi ini kan juga demi anak kita, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Hiks, maaf... aku... aku pikir, Jongie pasti kelelahan jadi..."

"Selelah apapun itu, kalau itu menyangkut dirimu dan anak kita aku akan siaga sayang." Jongin mengecup lagi kening Sehun. "Ku mohon jangan lagi pergi tanpa pamit, aku sangat takut sayang, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau mungkin tak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku..."

Sehun terdiam, melihat penampilan Jongin yang begitu kacau seperti ini saja, ia bisa mengira bagaimana khawatirnya Jongin pada dirinya. "Maaf, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf sayang... nah, tadi kau bilang ingin makan ice cream bukan? Ayo aku temani..."

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah Jongin sekilas, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tak ingin ice cream lagi?" sedikit banyak Jongin sudah belajar kalau mood Sehun bisa berubah setiap saat.

"Mau..."

"Huh?"

"Mau ice cream."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi membelinya."

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa sayang, apa kau ingin pergi menggunakan mobil? Aku akan memanggil taksi dan..."

"Gendong..."

"Eh..."

Sehun melangkah ke belakang Jongin dan langsung melompat ke punggungnya. Beruntung bagi Jongin, ia bisa dengan cepat merespons pergerakan Sehun, hingga dengan refleks menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan paha Sehun agar namja cantik itu tidak jatuh. "Kau ingin ku gendong sampai ke tempat penjual ice cream?"

"Ummm..." Sehun mengangguk di gendongan Jongin.

"Cium dulu..."

Telapak tangan kiri Sehun menempel di pipi Jongin saat ia memalingkan wajah suaminya itu untuk menoleh ke samping dan...

Cup

Bibir tipis itu sukses menempel di bibir tebal Jongin, terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian perlahan melumatnya dengan lembut. Jongin tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya dan balas melumat bibir Sehun. untuk sesaat keduanya berciuaman di trotoar tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan keduanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sehun segera melepas ciumannya. "Sudah," bisiknya lirih.

"Terima kasih sayang..." dan dengan ucapan itu, Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari toko penjual ice cream untuk memenuhi keinginan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang tampak begitu gelisah di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui di rumah ini? Kau tampaknya menyimpan banyak rahasia Jongdae-ya..."

"Maafkan aku bibi..."

"Kau tahu, aku tak butuh kata maaf darimu saat ini, yang aku butuhkan adalah penjelasan... tadi malam Yifan mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah adiknya apakah itu benar?"

Jongdae menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, otaknya terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau Suho mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apakah itu benar? Ataukah ini adalah akal-akalan dari Yifan lagi? Dulu dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berpaling padanya dan apakah kali ini ia ingin melakukan trik lain agar anakku berpisah dengan pasangannya. Sebenarnya apa sih kesalahan Jongin pada namja itu?"

"Sebenarnya bibi..." Jongdae meremas ujung kemejanya dengan gugup. "Yifan adalah mantan kekasihku..."

"Mwo... kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Dulu..." ucap Jongdae buru-buru. "Sekarang kami sudah berpisah." Karena ia tak pernah mencintaiku, sambung Jongdae di dalam hati.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin mengatakan kalau Yifan dendam dengan perpisahan kalian dan kemudian ia melampiaskannya pada orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat padamu? Kenapa aku meragukan alasan itu?"

"Bibi benar, memang bukan itu alasannya. Yifan tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu hanya demi aku..."

Suho terdiam, sekilas ia melihat kilatan luka di mata Jongdae. "Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Untuk apa aku mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya ingin memanfaatkanku bibi? Ia marah pada Jongin karena telah merebut Kyungsoo darinya dan..." Jongdae membeku, di sana di depan pintu rumah Jongin, berdiri sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

Suho yang melihat perubahan di wajah Jongdae ikut menoleh ke belakang dan sesaat ia terdiam melihat Yifan yang berdiri kaku di tengah pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yifan tetap diam di tempatnya sementara tatapannya terpaku pada Jongdae yang memucat. "Jadi... kau mencintaiku Kim Jongdae?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek banget... ini ff yang aku buat saat sakit dan aku sadar banget kalau hasilnya ga maksimal. Maaf banget ya...

Untuk kak Ily, thanks udah mau bantu publish ff Imperfect Love, walau kata-kata di bawahnya sukses bikin aku ngakak. Di larang bicara kehidupan pribadi di sini, kaka sayang...

Btw, drama favoritku, Voice, udah tamat, tapi ff ini belum (T_T) bahkan konflik antar castnya aja belum kelar sepenuhnya #plakk duh...

Aku lupa entah di fanfic yang ini atau Imperfect Love, ada yang nanyain akun aku, aku jawab di sini aja ya.

Instagram : syakila8894

Wattpad : Syakilawilliam3 ( Aku baru bikin kemarin sih #plakk dan rencananya mau nulis cerita kaihun juga di sana) sebenarnya ada lagi sih akun aku yang lain, tapi itu ga bisa aku bilangin. Hehehe... kadang ada saat aku ga pengen orang mengenali kalau yang nulis cerita A misalnya, ternyata adalah aku.

Aku tau mungkin kalian udah pada bosan baca nih ff karena reviewnya menurun, terlalu banyak chapternya ya.. aku usahakan beberapa chap lagi kelar kok abis konfliknya selesai. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya.

Kaihun Lovea


	19. Chapter 19

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, mohon di chapter ini tetap review ya ^_^

Maaf ga bisa update cepat, karena aku ga mau kecapekan dan berakhir dengan terbaring di infus lagi. Itu ga enak banget... jadi harap maklum buat yang suka nagih untuk cepat update, kesehatan itu mahal banget harganya jadi aku berhati-hati banget ngatur jadwal aku, kapan kerja, kapan ngetik ff n kapan waktu buat istirahat. #smile

For Leon, cepat sembuh ya... kok bisa gantian gini sakitnya... (T_T), ka Ily juga moga demamnya cepat turun. Amin.

No edit, Typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa aku mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya ingin memanfaatkanku bibi? Ia marah pada Jongin karena telah merebut Kyungsoo darinya dan..." Jongdae membeku, di sana di depan pintu rumah Jongin, berdiri sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

Suho yang melihat perubahan di wajah Jongdae ikut menoleh ke belakang dan sesaat ia terdiam melihat Yifan yang berdiri kaku di tengah pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yifan tetap diam di tempatnya sementara tatapannya terpaku pada Jongdae yang memucat. "Jadi... kau mencintaiku Kim Jongdae?"

"Itu hanya masa lalu, dan kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus di permasalahkan lagi, untuk apa lagi kau kemari?" Chen berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang di hadapan Kris.

"Seperti kataku kemarin, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun." Kris melangkah masuk tanpa di suruh dan duduk tepat di hadapan keduanya.

"Sehun tidak ada di rumah ini."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya."

"Kris..." Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa hakmu datang ke rumah orang seenaknya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal seenaknya."

"Bukankah aku berhak, ini rumah adik iparku. Aku bagian keluarga kalian juga sekarang."

"Kau..." geram Chen.

"Apa maksudmu kau juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kami, kau hanya orang luar yang selalu ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga anakku." Suho menatap tajam pada Kris.

"Ah, jadi kau belum tahu nyonya Kim yang terhormat, Sehun adalah adik kandungku dan kalau kau berpikir kalau aku berbohong, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada orang yang berada tepat di sebelahmu itu." telunjuk Kris mengarah pada Chen yang baru saja kembali duduk di sofa.

"Benarkah itu?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

Chen mengangguk lemah, "Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi si brengsek ini memang kakak kandung Sehun, bibi."

"Ya Tuhan..." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bibi marah?" Chen meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. Demi Tuhan ia tak ingin lagi rumah tangga Jongin dan Sehun terganggu karena masalah ini, apalagi kalau ibu Jongin menarik kembali ucapannya tentang merestui hubungan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka..." ucap Suho.

Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Sehun bisa mempunyai seorang kakak kandung yang sangat jahat seperti dirimu..."

Senyuman Kris memudar.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur Sehun hidup dan di besarkan di panti asuhan, paling tidak ia bisa belajar tentang etika dan sebagainya, tidak sepertimu, dibesarkan dari keluarga kaya raya tapi kelakuanmu bahkan lebih buruk dari pada yang dibesarkan di jalanan."

"Bibi..."

"Diamlah Chen, bibi masih marah padamu. Kenapa bisa kau mencintai namja brengsek seperti dia. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan merestui kalau kau sampai kembali bersama namja ini."

"Tidak akan bibi, aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku. Lagi pula..." Chen menatap lurus pada Kris. "Aku tak ingin lagi menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Baguslah..." Suho tersenyum lega. "Dan kau Kris, meskipun kau kakak kandung dari Sehun, aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku."

"Tapi kau tak keberatan kalau aku tetap berada di sini sampai Sehun kembali bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak berhak melarangku kalau aku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan adik kandungku."

"Apa kau ingin membawanya pergi?" tanya Chen.

"Tergantung, kalau situasinya..."

Plakkk

"Tak cukupkah hanya Kyungsoo saja Kris, karena keegoisanmu kau kehilangan dia, dan sekarang apa kau ingin kembali merasakan hal yang sama, kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi karena keegoisanmu? Manusia bisa saja melakukan kesalahan untuk pertama kalinya Kris, tapi tidak untuk di ulangi lagi."

Kris mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Chen. "kau menamparku?"

"Ya, untuk orang bodoh sepertimu, ku rasa satu tamparan saja belum cukup, kau perlu di sadarkan dari kebodohanmu itu." sahut Chen ketus.

Kris memejamkan matanya, "Dan si bodoh ini ingin bertemu adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya, apa itu salah?"

Chen tertegun sejenak, "Kau akan pergi...?"

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan ku rasa kehidupan pribadiku bukan lagi menjadi urusanmu."

"Yah, kau benar..." Chen tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk bicara dengan Sehun."

"Chen..." tegur Suho.

"Tak apa bibi, aku akan mengawasinya, dan aku bisa jamin kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun." Karena aku yakin apapun rencana Kris, ia tak akan mencelakakan Sehun. Chen menatap dalam pada Kris, apa yang kau rencanakan Kris, kenapa hatiku merasa gelisah seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Jongin menengok pada istrinya yang sedang mengenakan mantel.

Sehun menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo..." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang segera di sambut oleh Sehun. "Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Dengan bergandengan tangan keduanya keluar dari kamar hotel bertepatan dengan pintu kamar sebelah yang juga terbuka. Sesaat Jongin merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang di sampingnya ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

"Tak apa sayang, Chanyeol dan Baekkie hyung tak punya niat jahat padamu..." bisik Jongin.

Sehun menatap tepat di mata Jongin, mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi tidak ia temukan dan akhirnya ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Sehuna..." Baekhyun melangkah maju satu langkah di hadapan Sehun. "Maafkan aku... kau benar dan aku yang salah... Chanyeol memang brengsek..." Baekhyun terisak dan ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun hingga genggaman tangan Jongin dan Sehun terlepas. "Chanyeol, si brengsek itu sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku dan aku menyesal telah menyakitimu... itu semua salahnya dan bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku..."

Sehun tadinya bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku memaafkanmu..." balasnya pelan. Sehun sadar tak ada gunanya ia marah pada kakak iparnya, itu hanya akan memperkeruh hubungan di antara mereka, lagi pula ia sedang hamil sekarang dan ia tak ingin mengajarkan pada anaknya tentang dendam atau yang seperti itu, Sehun sangat ingin anaknya tumbuh dengan lingkungan yang damai tanpa adanya permusuhan di antara keluarga.

"Terima kasih Sehuna..." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi..." Jongin menarik kembali tubuh Sehun untuk lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun. "Kau jadi bercerai dengan orang yang kau katakan si brengsek itu.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan mendengus pelan. "Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali bukan, dia brengsek dan aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku mencintainya..."

"Terima kasih sayang..." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa syukur di hatinya.

"Begitu ya, jadi aku harus memberikan kesempatan pada si brengsek ini untuk sekali lagi menjadi kakak iparku?"

"Jongin jangan mengumpat.." gumam Sehun, ia mencubit pelan pinggang suaminya.

"Awww... sayang, apa kau sekarang membela Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, hanya saja di dalam sini ada anakmu, bagaimana kalau ia mendengar ayahnya mengumpat pada orang lain."

"Ah, sayang, maafkan aku.." Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup perut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Yak, jangan bermesraan di depanku." Protes Baekhyun.

"Kenapa mesti iri, kau masih punya suami." Balas Jongin.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Yang dia pikirkan sekarang pasti hanya Sehun, lihat saja pandangan matanya." Baekhyun menyenggol Chanyeol yang kedapatan sedang menatap intens pada Sehun.

"Ah, maaf..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih mencintai istriku?" Jongin memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan begitu..." Chanyeol tampak agak ragu sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya."

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?" tatapan Chanyeol tampak begitu bahagia, tapi sesat kemudian tatapan itu agak redup begitu mendengar lanjutan ucapan dari Sehun.

"Tapi maaf, aku masih belum bisa kalau kau berada terlalu dekat denganku."

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau harus bersabar Chanyeol, istriku butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua."

"Aku mengerti, apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya dulu bukan hal yang mudah untuk di lupakan."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, oh ya apa kalian masih ingin di sini, kami akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Mungkin kami juga akan pulang Jongin."Baekhyun menatap pada suaminya. "Eomma pasti khawatir kalau tahu semua anaknya tak ada di rumah."

"Salah siapa yang kabur tanpa pamit," Chanyeol memencet hidung bangir Baekhyun. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku ketika istriku tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Ah, jadi kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kau kan istri yang aku cintai."

"Bukannya kau mencintai Sehun?"

"Itu hanya masa lalu sayang, dan selama bertahun-tahun aku belajar untuk melupakan rasa cintaku padanya dan memilih untuk mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Itu baru suamiku," pekiknya.

Jongin mencibir, "Sekarang saja kalian seperti itu, tapi kalau nanti kalian bertengkar lagi, jangan cari aku."

"Yak, Jongin..."

"Bercanda hyung, ayo kita pulang Sehuna..."

"Tak ingin pulang bersama dengan kami?" tawar Chanyeol.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang di inginkan Jongin dan Sehun ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah adalah tawa ceria anak mereka saat melihat kepulangan mereka dan bukannya raut wajah tegang Chen dan Suho juga seraut wajah dingin yang menatap tajam pada mereka.

Jongin melirik ke arah samping, tepatnya pada istrinya yang masih diam membeku di tempatnya, "Sayang..." bisik Jongin dengan lembut. "Tak apa, ada aku di sini yang akan menjagamu."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, suamiku."

"Aku tahu..." balas Jongin.

"Karena itu..." Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. "Bisakah kau mempercayaiku lagi kali ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Jongin berkerut mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya, namja manis itu lebih memilih menatap tajam pada Kris, namja yang sedari tadi berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Apa maumu datang ke sini?"

"Menemuimu," jawab Kris singkat.

"Kau sudah melihatku bukan, aku baik-baik saja."

Tatapan Kris turun ke perut Sehun yang mulai terlihat sedikit membuncit. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Sehun menatap sekilas pada suaminya sebelum mengangguk, "Aku sudah menduganya, kau pasti ingin bicara denganku."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak Jongie, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kau tunggulah di sini, aku tak akan lama." Sehun mengelus lembut lengan kekar Jongin sebelum berbalik melangkah keluar dari rumah di iringi oleh Kris yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jika kau menyakiti Sehunku, kali ini aku tak akan segan-segan membalasmu Kris," ucap Jongin memperingatkan.

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Lakukan, jika kau bisa."

Chen yang mendengar ucapan Kris kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ucapan Kris terdengar begitu ambigu di telinganya? Sebenarnya apa yang di rencakan namja itu? Chen benar-benar tidak bisa menebaknya.

Di luar rumah, Sehun dan Kris duduk di bangku taman, berdampingan dan terus saling mendiamkan. Kecanggungan terasa begitu kental di antara kedua bersaudara itu dan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kris.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Akhirnya setelah menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Kris mulai membuka suaranya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku bahagia dengan Jongin."

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Kau bahagia walau tahu suamimu tidak mencintaimu?"

"Jongin mencintaiku," bantah Sehun.

"Kalau ia benar-benar mencintaimu Sehuna, ia tak akan repot-repot mengatakan ingin balas dendam padaku."

"Bukankah yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?" tanya Sehun. "Kau yang memulai semua ini dengan mengacaukan hidupnya."

"Aku tidak..."

"Kau berselingkuh dengan istrinya dan kemudian kau juga memanfaatkan statusku untuk menghancurkan hidupnya."

"Kau membelanya? Tanya Kris.

"Dia suamiku."

"Dan aku kakakmu, saudaramu."

"Saudara yang bahkan baru aku ketahui keberadaannya sekarang?"

"Sehun..." Kris ingin menyentuh tangan Sehun namun namja manis itu dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau menganggapku saudaramu kau pasti tak akan melakukan itu semua. Kau menyakitiku dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan."

"Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya..."

"Kau jelas yang telah memulai semua permusuhan ini... Jongin hanya pihak korban di sini, dan kau..." Sehun menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Kyungsoo bahkan sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa kau tetap begitu terobsesi padanya?"

"Kyungsoo meninggal karena Jongin, kalau saja ia tidak mengejar kami saat itu..."

"Apa kau belum sadar juga, Kyungsoo saat itu masih berstatus istri Jongin. kalau kau saat itu ada di posisi Jongin ku rasa kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengejar istrimu yang ingin di bawa pergi oleh orang lain. Dan kalau kau merasa kalau Kyungsoo adalah milikmu, kenapa kau harus pergi menghindar dari Jongin hingga menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Pikirkan dengan jernih, dari mana semua kejadian itu bermula."

Kris terdiam.

"Dan apa kau datang kemari untuk membawaku pergi juga?"

Kris tetap diam.

"Kalau itu memang niatmu, kau egois... kau bilang aku saudaramu, tapi kenapa kau tak ingin melihatku bahagia dengan orang yang ku cintai."

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu, ia memperhatikan dengan intens wajah Sehun yang cantik, "Kau begitu mirip dengan eomma, sifatmu juga..."

Sehun terdiam, kali ini ia tidak menghindar saat Kris menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia saat tahu kalau adikku masih hidup." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kris. "Selama ini aku hidup di bawah tekanan appa yang selalu menginginkan aku menjadi nomor satu, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tumbuh tanpa pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di sayangi dengan tulus, hingga aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan merasakan rasa itu." jemari Kris membelai lembut pipi Sehun. "Karena itu saat sumber kebahagiaanku di rebut dari sisiku, aku menggunakan semua cara untuk bisa merebutnya kembali." Kris menjauhkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang di katakan ibu Jongin benar, aku bukan kakak yang baik dan kau... untuk pertama kalinya aku menyetujui ucapan mertuamu itu, kau lebih baik di asuh di panti asuhan dari pada harus tumbuh di bawah asuhan ayah yang begitu egois."

Sehun terdiam.

"Maaf..." gumam Kris, "Tak seharusnya aku juga berlaku egois padamu... kau adikku satu-satunya yang berharga untukku."

Sehun menatap wajah Kris dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kalau kau menganggapku berharga untukmu, kau tak mungkin punya niat untuk memisahkanku dengan orang yang kucintai."

Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Mengertilah Sehun, ini juga sulit untukku... aku selalu teringat dengan Kyungsoo setiap kali aku melihat wajah Jongin."

"Kau begitu terobsesi padanya."

Kris diam sesaat, "Aku minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku adikku..."

"Berjanjilah untuk berubah dan tidak lagi terobsesi pada orang lain. Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan obsesimu itu."

"Aku berjanji tak akan lagi melakukannya," Kris perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya. "Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu... tapi mungkin sangat sulit bagiku untuk bisa dekat denganmu."

"Aku tahu..." Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kita bertemu dengan keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan, akan selalu terjadi kecanggungan setiap kali kita bertemu."

Sehun mengangguk perlahan, menyetujui ucapan Kris.

"Aku harap di kehidupan yang akan datang kau akan kembali terlahir sebagai adikku dan saat itu aku pastikan aku akan menyayangimu lebih dari ini, Sehuna."

Sehun diam.

"Aku terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan pada suamimu dan juga dirimu, dan mungkin aku tak pantas meminta kepadamu hal ini, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya sekali saja. Bisakah kau memanggilku hyung?" pinta Kris.

Sehun menatap wajah sendu Kris, terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan Sehuna..."

"Hyung..."

"Apa?"

"Kris hyung..."

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Kris, tanpa peringatan ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Terima kasih adikku. Maaf selama ini selalu menyusahkan kau dan suamimu. Berbahagialah dan besarkan anak kalian dengan baik, sampaikan maafku juga pada Jongdae, aku sudah terlalu banyak membuatnya menderita."

"Hyung mau pergi kemana?"

"Pergi jauh dari sini mungkin."

"Hyung... apa kau tak ingin melihat keponakanmu lahir?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin..." Kris melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tapi aku harus menebus dosa-dosaku, Sehuna." Kris sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup kening Sehun. "Hiduplah dengan penuh kebahagiaan, adikku."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sehun.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun. "Hati-hati, dan kembalilah ke sini nanti... kau harus melihat keponakanmu."

Air mata jatuh di pipi Kris mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tak tahu apakah adiknya terlahir kedunia sebagai malaikat, hingga ia bisa berlapang dada memaafkan dirinya dan mau menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Ia sungguh merasa tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak bagi Sehun. _'Maafkan hyung Sehuna, hyung harus pergi untuk selamanya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kris yang berakhir dengan tangisan Sehun di pelukan Jongin, semua kembali berjalan dengan normal, Suho kembali pulang ke rumahnya dan Jongdae pagi itu juga sudah berangkat liburan ke Jeju, menenangkan diri. Dan kini tinggal keluarga kecil Jongin yang berada di rumah.

Jongin sedang asyik menonton televisi yang menampilkan siaran berita, dengan di temani Taeoh yang duduk manis di pangkuannya, mulutnya terbuka lebar menantikan Sehun menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sayang, aku juga mau..." ucap Jongin ketika melihat Sehun kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Taeoh.

"Kau juga mau ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau kau menyuapiku menggunakan sendok itu."

"Ah, kau mau langsung dengan tanganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak sayang, aku mau langsung dengan mulutmu," Jongin nyengir.

"Ish, mesum..." Sehun mencubit paha Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan, menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengecup kilat bibirnya. "Aku merindukan ini."

"Jangan terlalu sering mengecupnya Jongie... kalau kau bosan bagaimana?"

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan denganmu," satu tangan Jongin menyentuh perut Sehun dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Ini bukti nyata kalau aku tak bosan denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _...Sebuah kecelakaan tunggal telah terjadi di jalan..."_

Perhatian Jongin dan Sehun kemudian terarah pada televisi.

"Pasti pengemudi mobil itu mabuk," tebak Jongin seraya menurunkan tubuh Taeoh yang berontak ingin turun dari pangkuan ayahnya.

"Aku seperti mengenal mobil itu," gumam Sehun.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit, "Seperti mobil milik..."

" _... pemilik mobil yang di ketahui bernama Kris Wu, tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Dari pernyataan beberapa saksi yang melihat kejadian, mereka mengatakan kalau pengemudi terlihat mengemudikan mobil dengan begitu cepat dan kemudian mengarahkan mobil itu ke pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan dan..."_

"Kris Wu..." napas Jongin tercekat.

"Hyung..."

" _...menurut polisi tidak terdapat adanya sabotase di mobil itu dan juga tidak ditemukan adanya alkohol di dalam tubuh korban. Dugaan sementara ini adalah sebuah kesengajaan dan korban sengaja bunuh diri dengan..."_

Prang

Piring yang ada di tangan Sehun terjatuh. "Hiks... hyung..." air mata Sehun jatuh berlinang saat foto korban di perlihatkan.

Jongin segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Sayang, ada aku di sini..."

"Hiks... jadi ini yang hyung bilang ingin menebus dosa-dosa hyung... hiks... kenapa harus cara ini hyung..."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Inilah jalan yang Kris pilih sayang, kau harus mengikhlaskannya."

"Hiks... kenapa semua keluargaku harus pergi meninggalkanku Jongie..."

"Aku masih ada di sini sayang, suamimu masih di sini bersamamu, anak kita juga, kau tidak sendirian di sini sayang..."

"Hiks... Jongie..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehuna... ku mohon berhentilah menangis. Kris tak ingin kau memandangnya sebagai seorang kakak yang buruk karena itulah ia pergi meninggalkan kita."

"Aku baru memaafkannya."

"Karena itu kita harus mengikhlaskannya, Kris pergi untuk menebus semua kesalahannya."

"Hiks..."

"Dia pergi sebagai pengecut... tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa lega mendengar semua itu." Jongin mengelus surai Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku juga ingin ia mengakui semua kesalahannya dengan jantan, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan kita hanya harus mengikhlaskannya."

"Kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku juga bukan?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Forever, selamanya, selama aku masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup, aku akan selalu bersamamu Sehuna."

Karena tak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa Jongin cintai selain Sehunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Backsong : Plumb – Don't Deserve You

Leon, ini lagu kamu.

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje banget, tapi inilah alur yang sudah aku terapkan sejak awal, kalau ff ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Dan untuk kelahiran anak Sehun, mungkin nanti akan ada di epilognya.

Mohon review, fav, n follow bagi yang masih berkenan meninggalkan jejak.

See you next ff.

KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	20. Bukan Update

Bukan update, aku hanya ingin menjawab komen dari salah satu yang review di ff ini.

Karena kamu ga pake akun dan aku ga bisa balas komen kamu secara langsung, aku akan menuliskan semua yang ingin aku katakan di sini.

 _XxX_

 _Mengaku sakit dasar pecundang bila memang anda tidak memiliki waktu untuk melanjutkan katakanlah dengan kejujuran karna berbicara jujur itu tidaklah susah untuk orang yang berhati baik._

Mungkin aku di sini hanya sedikit meluruskan saja ya. Aku GA AKAN PERNAH ngaku sakit kalau aku memang ga sedang sakit. Apa saat aku bilang aku sakit, aku harus nyertain surat keterangan dokter, surat keterangan dari lab dan yang lain-lain trus posting di instagram, line atau yang lain serta posting gimana aku yang di infus serta pake oksigen. Aku rasa ga perlu kan.

Aku ga minta kamu percaya kok, aku juga ga akan bahas kenapa kamu bilang aku pecundang. Itu hak kamu untuk mengatakan apapun tentang aku, tapi aku juga punya hak kan untuk meluruskan semua ini.

Selama ini bahkan di sela-sela kesibukan aku, aku selalu berusaha untuk update ff yang aku buat. Di saat yang lain update mungkin sebulan sekali, aku bahkan bisa update seminggu 2 kali, bahkan di saat aku sesibuk apapun itu.

Cuma kali ini, aku ga tau kenapa vertigo suka nyerang tiba-tiba dan setiap kali aku berada di depan komputer atau laptop, kepalaku berdenyut sakit, pusing dan akhirnya muntah-muntah, aku ke dokter dan dokter bilang aku harus banyak istirahat.

Meski dokter bilang seperti itu, aku tetap berusaha untuk terus update ff ini. Tapi kadang memang ada saat aku benar-benar ngerasa ga sanggup nulis saat kepalaku berdenyut sakit, karena itu aku bilang aku sakit dan ga bisa cepat-cepat update. Hingga tadi malam aku baca setiap komen yang masuk termasuk punya kamu. pikiranku blank. Aku ga tau harus bilang apa lagi.

Aku curhat dengan teman sesama author dan dia bilang begini. "La, kita hanyalah manusia biasa, ga semua orang mungkin akan bisa percaya apa yang kamu ucapkan apalagi orang yang selama ini kita ga kenal jadi berpikirlah dengan positif."

Di situ aku mikir kalau apa yang dia ucapkan memang benar. Tapi ga hentikan otak aku untuk mikir penyebab komen ini muncul.

Dan soal komen kamu yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku nulis di bagian akhir kalau ff ini end, ( sebelumnya aku ga pernah lihat kamu komen dengan nama itu, atau kamu pernah komen dengan nama yang lain, aku ga tau) aku tiba-tiba berpikir apa karena aku tiba-tiba aja nulis end tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu ya?

Maafkan pemikiran aku yang mungkin melenceng ini, tapi aku akan katakan begini, apa kamu pernah nulis cerita juga? Kalau belum, pasti di sekolah saat pelajaran bahasa indonesia, pernah di ajaran tentang mengarang cerita kan, di sana ada yang namanya kerangka karangan. Nulis ff juga gitu, aku juga bikin dulu di note tentang jalan/alur/plot cerita yang ingin aku tulis, bahkan sampai pada bagian klimaksnya, supaya aku ga lupa. Nah begitu juga dengan ff ini, gitu sudah sampai bagian klimaks ya aku tulis end. Kalau aku perpanjang lagi cerita dengan nulis, Kris belum meninggal dan dia kembali jadi karakter antagonis, Suho yang kembali marah pada Sehun, itu bakal jadi panjang banget ceritanya, ga kelar-kelar, dan pembaca mungkin akan bosan membacanya. karena itu aku ga perpanjang lagi alur yang sudah aku buat.

Dan untuk ff ini juga, end belum berarti benar-benar berakhir, masih ada bagian epilog yang belum aku ketik. Tadinya aku berpikir haruskah aku bikin sequel juga, tapi aku rasa ga perlu. Kenapa ga perlu karena mungkin saja nantinya bakal ada lagi yang nyindir, setelah dibilang pecundang baru dilanjutin lagi. Aku ga mau kek gitu.

Soal jujur, aku berusaha untuk jujur pada kalian kok, tapi memang soal sakit, aku ga ingin terlalu banyak berbagi, karena itu privacy aku.

kamu yang sehat, bersyukurlah, Tuhan ga ngasih kamu cobaan dengan namanya yang sakit. Kamu ga pernah kan ngalamin yang namanya jatuh pingsan terus saat sadar kamu sudah berada di rumah sakit, di infus, di kasih oksigen, harus tes darah segala macam, gitu keluar dari RS juga masih harus rawat jalan ( wajib kontrol ) hingga berbulan-bulan seperti yang aku alami. Sakit itu ga ada yang enak karena itu juga lah aku berusaha menjaga kesehatan sebaik mungkin, termasuk ngurangin waktu untuk ngetik ff.

Maaf kalau kata-kataku ada yang nyinggung perasaan kamu. aku mungkin bukan orang yang sebaik kamu pikirkan karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang ga luput dari kesalahan, walau aku telah berusaha untuk selalu jujur pada setiap orang.

Salam persahabatan dan damai selalu

Kaihun Lovea.


	21. Chapter 21

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeoh and others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg

Terima kasih untuk yang review, follow and fav ff ini. Sumpah ga tau mau ngomong apa, ini ff pertama aku di ffn yang nyampe 1k+ review. Rasanya senang banget sekaligus terbebani juga, karena takutnya malah endingnya mengecewakan.

Buatlah karyamu sendiri dari pada kamu buang waktu berhargamu untuk menghina karya orang lain.

No Edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu masih sama seperti malam-malam yang terlewati sebelumnya. Sehun seperti biasa akan sibuk meminta ketiga anaknya untuk tidur saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda, ketiga anaknya masih terlalu bersemangat untuk bermain dan mengabaikan ibu mereka yang merengut tak suka karena di abaikan. Ingin rasanya Sehun membiarkan ketiganya terus bermain, tapi malam semakin larut dan sudah waktunya bagi ketiga anaknya untuk beristirahat.

"Taeoh-ya, kau dengar eomma? Cepat ajak adikmu untuk tidur."

"Sebentar lagi eomma, ini masih seru." Taeoh, si sulung yang sedang menemani adiknya bermain tak mempedulikan wajah Sehun yang makin tertekuk.

"Sayaaaanggg... besok kan Taeoh harus bangun pagi, ayo tidur dulu," Sehun masih berusaha membujuk si sulung, karena bagaimanapun si adik tak akan mau tidur kalau si sulung belum beranjak ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Ish, besok kan akhir pekan eomma, Taeoh tidak sekolah dan tak perlu bangun pagi." Si sulung yang tahun ini genap berusia 9 tahun itu masih bersikukuh untuk tetap bermain dengan adiknya.

"Reon... Mason... tidur dengan eomma yuk," menyerah dengan si sulung, Sehun mencoba membujuk si kembar.

Namun nihil, hasilnya sama saja, si kembar dengan kompak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chileoooo, Leon macih mau main..." Si bungsu Reon dengan segala kecadelannya yang selalu berhasil membuat kakak-kakak dan juga orang tuanya gemas itu, mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mason..." Sehun menoleh pada Mason, kakak kembar Reon yang lahir 10 menit lebih dulu dari Reon itu bisa di bilang yang paling kalem di antara anak Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Mason tak ingin bersikap kalem hari ini, karena bocah itu bahkan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah," Sehun melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Tidak akan ada ayam goreng di meja makan besok pagi, karena kalian bandel dan tidak menurut pada eomma."

"Appaaaaaa..." Ketiga anak itu kompak berteriak memanggil ayah mereka yang sedang asyik nonton sepak bola di temani segelas kopi di tangannya.

Jongin menoleh pada ketiga anaknya yang memasang muka cemberut. "Jagoan-jagoan appa kenapa pada cemberut begitu?"

"Eomma tidak mau masak ayam goreng." Taeoh yang pertama menjawab.

"Eomma jahat," kali ini Mason yang mengadu.

"Eomma tidak cayang Leon," si bungsu bahkan memasang raut wajah memelasnya pada Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja kemudian beranjak menghampiri anaknya, tak mempedulikan kalau saat ini tim sepak bola kesayangannya baru saja mencetak satu gol, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ketiga anaknya dan tentunya juga sang eomma yang masih cemberut.

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk membela anakmu, lebih baik kembali ke tempatmu," usir Sehun.

Jongin nyengir, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum kemudian membungkuk dan menggendong si bungsu. "Kenapa eomma tidak mau memasakkan ayam goreng lagi?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Reon mengerjapkan matanya, "Leon tidak mau tidul..."

"Kalau Mason dan Taeoh bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sama dengan Reon..." jawab Taeoh lesu. "Tapi kan besok libur appa, boleh ya kami tidurnya nanti saja," Taeoh menatap wajah ayahnya dengan raut wajah memelas.

Jongin menengok ke arah jam di dinding, masih pukul setengah 10 malam jadi ia mengangguk. "Appa akan beri kalian waktu setengah jam lagi, setelah itu kalian harus tidur."

"Horeee... Taeoh sayang appa." Taeoh segera memeluk ayahnya dengan girang.

"Mason juga sayang appa," Mason tak mau kalah ikut memeluk kaki ayahnya.

Cup

"Leon cayang appa," Reon tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya.

"Ya ya ya, terus saja sayangi appamu dan jangan sayangi eomma..." Sehun memajukan bibirnya, lalu menatap sengit pada Jongin. "Malam ini kau tidur sendiri."

Jongin menghela napas lelah, Sehun selalu saja seperti itu, kalau anak-anaknya tidak menurut padanya, ia akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada suaminya. "Sehunie... sayang..."

Sehun tidak menoleh pada suaminya, ia memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke sofa tempat Jongin tadi menonton televisi dan duduk diam di sana.

"Eomma malah pada Leon?" tanya Reon dengan lugu.

Jongin mengelus anak bungsunya itu dengna penuh sayang. "Tidak baby, eomma hanya merasa lelah, ayo Reon main lagi sama hyung." Jongin menurunkan tubuh Reon dan kembali menggendong Mason, mencium pipinya dan kembali menurunkan tubuh Mason di samping Reon.

"Appa jangan cium Taeoh..." Taeoh menyilangkan tangannya, namun Jongin tetap saja mencium pipinya. "Appa dan eomma sayang pada kalian... jadilah anak yang pintar dan penurut."

"Tapi eomma selalu marah kalau Taeoh banyak bermain," balas Taeoh.

Jongin duduk di lantai dan ketiga anaknya tanpa di suruh ikut duduk di depannya. "Sekarang appa tanya pada kalian khususnya Taeoh, apa Taeoh sudah mengerjakan PR Taeoh saat eomma sering marah pada Taeoh?"

Taeoh menggeleng, "Belum appa."

Jongin mengangguk, "Itulah kenapa eomma marah pada Taeoh, Taeoh belum menyelesaikan tugas yang harus Taeoh kerjakan. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat Taeoh melanggar apa yang eomma katakan?"

Taeoh memasang muha cemberutnya, "Taeoh di hukum Ssaem karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, appa."

"Nah, jadi apa alasan Taeoh marah pada eomma saat eomma mau repot-repot mengingatkan Taeoh untuk belajar dan mengerjakan PR?"

Taeoh diam menunduk.

"Dan soal jam tidur yang eomma tetapkan untuk kalian bertiga, Taeoh mungkin sadar bagaimana ketika Taeoh tidak mau tidur saat di minta eomma dan besoknya bukankah Taeoh ketiduran di kelas dan kena hukum, eomma melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan kalian, eomma sayang pada kalian."

"Tapi appa, besok kan libur..."

"Untuk kali ini appa memohon pengertian dari Taeoh," Jongin mengelus surai lembut anak sulungnya. "Taeoh kan tahu, adik Taeoh masih kecil dan butuh waktu istirahat lebih banyak, tapi adik Taeoh tak akan mau tidur kalau kakaknya belum tidur, karena itu eomma meminta pada Taeoh untuk tidur agar adik-adik Taeoh bisa tidur."

Taeoh tetap diam.

"Sayang, eomma sangat menyayangi kalian, eomma sayang Taeoh juga sayang pada adik, sekarang Taeoh ingat apa eomma pernah membeda-bedakan kasih sayangnya pada kalian bertiga? Tidak kan? Eomma akan menghukum kalian bertiga saat tanpa membeda-bedakan yang mana anak yang ia lahirkan atau anak yang ia besarkan hingga sekarang."

"Hiks..." Taeoh berusaha keras menahan isakannya. "Hiks... kenapa Taeoh tidak lahir dari rahim eomma saja?"

"Sayang, tidak boleh begitu... kehadiranmu adalah anugerah untuk appa dan eomma begitupun dengan adikmu. Sudah, jagoan tidak boleh menangis, ayo minta maaf pada eomma." Jongin menghapus air mata di pipi Taeoh dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. "Ingatlah sayang, kau anak appa dan eomma bukan anak dari orang lain."

"Maaf, appa..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Minta maaflah pada eomma..."

Taeoh ikut tersenyum, ia membimbing adik-adiknya untuk berdiri dan kemudian dengan tangan kiri dan kanan masing-masing menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya, ia menuntun keduanya untuk mendekati sang eomma.

"Eomma..." panggil Taeoh ragu-ragu.

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan tiga raut wajah polos tengah menatapnya. "Ada apa sayang?"

Taeoh menggigit bibirnya, "Taeoh minta maaf."

"Mason juga..."

"Leon juga..."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mendapati suaminya tersenyum lebar di sana. Perlahan Sehun kembali menatap pada anak-anaknya, tangannya terentang dengan lebar. "Kemarilah, peluk eomma..."

Dan ketiga anak itupun berebut untuk memeluk ibu mereka. "Kami sayang eomma..."

"Eomma juga sangat menyayangi kalian," mata Sehun berkaca-kaca saat ia menciumi wajah ketiga anaknya. "Maafkan eomma yang mungkin terlalu keras pada kalian, eomma hanya ingin mendidik kalian agar kalian tumbuh dengan lebih baik."

"Tidak eomma, kami yang salah..."

"Jadi, sekarang anak eomma sudah ingin tidur?"

"Umm..." ketiganya mengangguk serempak.

"Anak pintar, sebagai hadiahnya eomma dan appa akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan besok." Jongin yang sudah mendekat, segera mencium keempat pipi orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Horeee... kami sayang appa..."

"Sekarang waktunya tidur, jagoan-jagoanku." Jongin mengambil alih Mason dan Reon dari pelukan Sehun dan menggendongnya.

"Taeoh juga mau eomma gendong?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Taeoh menggeleng, "Taeoh sudah besar eomma, Taeoh akan jalan sendiri."

"Mau eomma antar?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Taeoh mengangguk dan Sehun segera menggandengnya untuk melangkah mengikuti Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu membawa si kembar ke kamar mereka.

"Eomma..." panggil Taeoh lirih, saat ini keduanya sudah tiba di kamar milik Taeoh yang bersebelahan dengan kamar si kembar.

"Apa sayang?" Sehun membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Taeoh hingga bagian dada.

"Maafkan Taeoh ya eomma..."

Sehun tersenyum, "Eomma sudah memaafkan Taeoh, Taeoh kan anak eomma, dan eomma tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada kesayangan eomma ini."

Senyum Taeoh terlihat begitu lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Taeoh anak eomma?"

"Ya sayang, Taeoh anak eomma dan appa." Sehun mencium kening Taeoh. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Cup

"Selamat malam eomma."

"Selamat malam Taeoh..." setelah meyakinkan anaknya akan tidur dengan nyaman, Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Saat ia membuka pintu tak ada Jongin di sana, dan Sehun yakin kalau Jongin pasti sedang sibuk mengurus si kembar. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dulu sebelum Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di kamar sebelah, Jongin baru saja selesai membacakan dongeng untuk si kembar dan bersiap keluar kamar ketika handphonenya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dan Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Chen... lama tak bertemu, apakah kau masih menikmati petualanganmu?"

Jongin keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan.

" _Aku selalu menikmati perjalananku, bagaimana kabar Taeoh dan si kembar?"_

"Mereka baik, dan sayang sekali kau menelpon saat ketiganya sudah tidur."

" _Ah, padahal aku sudah sangat rindu dengan mereka."_

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang." Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau sudah berhasil melupakannya kan? Pulanglah kesini dan lihat keponakanmu yang tampan-tampan. Kau tahu, Baekhyun hyung juga sudah hamil sekarang."

" _Jadi hanya aku yang tersisa sendirian?"_

"Karena itu, cepatlah move on dan temukan jodohmu, ini sudah lebih dari empat tahun sejak kejadian itu."

" _Aku tahu dan... oh Tuhan..."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin cemas.

" _Jongina, aku sepertinya baru saja melihat seorang namja tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Pipinya sebulat bakpao dan..."_

Jongin tertawa, "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi kejarlah dia, dan aku tunggu hasilnya hyung." Jongin menutup telponnya dan melangkah dengan mantap menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau habis mandi?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ku rasa aku baru saja bilang kalau kau akan tidur sendiri malam ini Kim Jongin."

"Benarkah, kapan kau bilang seperti itu, aku tidak mendengarnya." Jongin mendekat, menunduk sedikit untuk mencium leher mulus Sehun dan kemudian sedikit menjauh untuk membuka kaos yang ia pakai.

"Ya, kenapa buka baju di sini, sana di kamar mandi." Wajah Sehun memerah saat melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Jongon yang sudah polos.

Jongin tertawa. "Ini sudah hampir lima tahun kita menikah dan istriku masih saja merona seperti ini."

Sehun cemberut, "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kau tambah cantik saat merona seperti itu." Jongin naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Kemarilah."

Sehun menurut, ia pun duduk di samping Jongin, namun Jongin dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Sehun kepangkuannya dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di kepala ranjang.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Sehun.

"Kita bahkan bertemu setiap hari," tangan lembut Sehun terulur untuk menyentuh dagu Jongin dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun, dan aku tak pernah merasa bosan denganmu." Mata Jongin terpejam.

"Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau bosan denganku."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak akan pernah bosan denganmu sayang." Tangan lihai Jongin melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Sehun hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang di pakai Sehun. "Lihatlah, kau bahkan sudah pernah melahirkan tapi tubuhmu bahkan semakin seksi dan membuatku bergairah setiap saat."

Jemari Jongin mengelus lembut perut rata Sehun. "Aku ingat bagaimana dulu perut ini membesar, dan bagaimana saat kau melahirkan... aku tak pernah menyangka sayang..."

"Kalau anak yang aku kandung ternyata kembar?"

"Ya, dokter bilang bukankah hanya satu? Dan itu suatu keajaiban bagi kita, karena Tuhan memberikan berkahnya dengan memberi kita sepasang anak kembar."

Sehun menunduk, memperhatikan tangan Jongin yang masih bermain di perut ratanya. "Awalnya aku khawatir, aku tak bisa merawat dan juga membagikan kasih sayangku pada ketiga anak kita dengan baik. Aku takut kalau aku akan membuat mereka iri satu sama lain dan..."

"Kau ibu dan istri yang sangat hebat sayang." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Dan aku bangga padamu."

"Kau juga ayah yang sangat baik..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kita sudah punya tiga orang jagoan dan aku ingin adik si kembar nanti adalah yeoja."

"Kau ingin anak lagi?"

"Tentu saja, umur si kembar sudah empat tahun dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan mereka adik baru, kau setuju?"

"Asalkan kau bisa memberikan perhatianmu pada kami secara adil," jawab Sehun.

"Aku berjanji sayang, sebisaku aku akan memberikan kasih sayangku yang adil pada kalian." Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang tadi berada di perut Sehun kini sudah beranjak naik untuk membelai dada Sehun yang berisi.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Sehun, bibir Jongin turun ke bawah, menggoda leher mulus Sehun dengan ciumannya yang basah, mengigitnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses yang lebih mudah bagi Jongin untuk mengecap lehernya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati kegiatannya menyesap leher Sehun sementara tangannya masih asyik meremas-remas dada Sehun dengan kuat.

Puas dengan leher Sehun yang kini telah penuh bercak, ciuman Jongin kembali turun ke bawah dan berakhir dengan melumat nipplenya yang menegang sementara tangannya menarik turun celana dalam yang di pakai Sehun, mengelus kejantanan mungilnya yang menegang lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

Sehun meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat seiring dengan tarikan Jongin pada nipplenya yang menegang, namja tampan itu dengan lihai, menggigit, menghisap dan kemudian menarik narik nipple Sehun. tubuh Sehun menggelinjang kuat di pangkuan Jongin, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya tubuhnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua nipple Sehun tampak membengkak dan dadanya yang memerah karena remasannya, pandangan Jongin kemudian tertuju pada wajah orang yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan beberapa tahun ini. Di kecupnya bibir itu dengan lembut pada detik pertama dan detik berikutnya kecupan itu sudah berubah menjadi lumatan yang sangat panas.

"Mmmhhhh..." Sehun mengerang di sela-sela ciuman mereka, ia merasakan remasan kuat di kejantanannya. "Aaahhh..."

Bibir Jongin pindah ke dadanya, menggigit nipplenya dan menghisapnya dengan keras, Sehun meringis, merasakan pedih dari nipplenya yang lecet. Selama beberapa saat Jongin terus bermain-main dengan kedua nipple tegang Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan ia segera menunduk, di bawah sana tampak Jongin melepaskan celana yang mereka pakai dengan susah payah.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang..." bisik Jongin, dan dengan hentakan kuat. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sehun tepat di atas kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak.

"Ahhhhh..." Sehun mendongak merasakan kejantanan Jongin melesak masuk ke dalam holenya, rasanya pedih namun Sehun menyukainya.

"Kau sangat ketat..." Jongin menggeram, tangannya menaik turunkan pinggul Sehun dengan cepat, sementara mulutnya kembali menyambar nipple Sehun dan menghisapnya.

"Jongie..." tangan Sehun meremas kuat pundak Jongin, kepalanya mendongak dan punggungnya melengkung saat Jongin menggigit kuat nipplenya. "Ahhhh..." Dan Sehun mencapai puncaknya.

Napas Sehun terengah-engah dan Jongin sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk istirahat, namja itu dengan cepat melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Sehun, dan membalik tubuh istrinya itu, dengan Sehun yang berada di posisi tengkurap, Jongin lagi-lagi menusukkan kejantanannya dalam hole Sehun dan memompanya dengan cepat.

Sehun kembali mengerang saat Jongin menghentak semakin kuat dan tangan kasar namja itu meremas-remas dadanya dengan kuat. Bibir Jongin mengulum telinga kanan Sehun dan menggigitnyanya dengan lembut, ciumannya menjalar ke leher, menjilat dan kemudian menggigit sepanjang bahunya, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan berakhir dengan menciumi punggung Sehun yang basah keringat.

Gerakan Jongin makin cepat dan tubuh Sehun terus tersentak-sentak maju ke depan. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya meremas dada Sehun kini pindah kebelakang untuk meremas bongkahan padat bokong Sehun, menamparnya dan kemudian membelainya dengan lembut, menciptakan warna kemerahan yang cukup kentara di sana.

"Ahhh... Jongie..." rintih Sehun pelan.

Jongin menggigit bahu Sehun, menghentak kuat miliknya hingga masuk semakin ke dalam dan melepaskan cairannya di dalam sana. Sehun mengerang dan ikut mencapai klimaksnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun yang masih tersengal-sengal, di kecupnya bibir Sehun yang membengkak sementara tangannya membelai punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini sebelumnya," bisik Jongin, ia menggerakkan lagi kejantanannya di dalam sana, hingga Sehun melenguh pelan.

Tangan Sehun merangkul erat leher Jongin yang basah keringat dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Sebelum aku tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih," ucap Jongin dengan suara keras karena Sehun yang kembali menggodanya dengan menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. "Ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu..."

Jongin menjilat leher Sehun yang penuh tanda darinya, matanya menatap awas pada Sehun. "Aku mungkin belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu."

Pinggul Jongin menghentak lagi dengan pelan.

"Ahhh..." Sehun melenguh, matanya mulai tidak fokus lagi dengan kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan. "Apa itu Jongie?"

"Bahwa kau bukan lagi sebagai istri pengganti untukku..."

Sehun tertegun.

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau istriku sayang, istri yang sangat aku cintai, ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau pelengkap hidupku dan bukan sekedar pengganti."

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca saat ia membalas lumatan bibir Jongin. "Ya, Jongin... aku mencintaimu dan akulah pelengkap hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Alhamdulillah satu ff sudah lunas, mohon reviewnya ya.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu memberikan support untuk ff ini dan aku masih punya utang ff lagi ya. Secepatnya saat aku punya waktu luang, aku akan ngetik lagi, tapi ga janji cepat update ya.

Dan terima kasih banget untuk OP yang udah update berita Nana... ahhh... kangen momen Nomin kan jadinya. Hehehe... dan mungkin aku akan bikin sequel second love dengan masukin couple nomin nantinya. Eeaaa...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
